Patéticamente enamorada
by Hinataice hyuuga
Summary: las cosas están fuera de control en Konoha Gauken, con las vacaciones de Tsunade y la llegada del "nuevo" las chicas esperan tomar el control en todo el instituto mediante la fuerza bruta ¿y los chicos? Oh si, solo esperan en un rincón paciente y temblorosamente el regreso de su antigua directora, porque, después de todo ¿Quién puede luchar contra tanta progesterona junta?
1. capitulo 1 parte 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Sumary:** siempre he sido una chica rebelde, no obedezco las reglas…las reglas me obedecen a mí, con mis 5 mejores amigas somos la peor escoria de todo el instituto…entonces ¿Cómo diablos me llegue a enamorar de un patético, desadaptado, sexy y ÑOÑO rubio de ojos azules?

**Advertencias:**

Contiene OoC de algunos personajes, Hinata P.O.V, AU, prox Lemon.

**Parejas:**

**Principales:**

**Naruhina, Sasusaku, Nejiten, Gaamatsu, Shikatema, Inosai **

**Secundarias:**

**Minakushi, Fugamiko, HiashiXhana, JirayaXtsunade, óbitoXanko, KakashiXRin, SuigetsuXkarin, ItachiX?, etc. etc. n_n **

**¡AHORA SI… A LEER!**

**PATETICAMENTE ENAMORADA **

CAPITULO 1: EL COMIENZO DE TODO

PARTE 1

**Hinata P.O.V**

La mansión Hyuga siempre ha atraído fácilmente los escándalos públicos; choques de autos, robos, detención domiciliaria etc. Es por esto que muchos de sus "habitantes" la han abandonado. Y no los culpo, ¡es más! Yo también lo haría si tuviese la oportunidad, es solo que… si yo me voy… los escándalos, la degradación y sobre todo LA DIVERSION… terminarían.

Verán para que entiendan mi historia se las contare desde el principio:

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, tengo 16 años, mido 1 metro con 60 centímetros-muy patético para mi gusto-, tengo el cabello de un color un poco raro: negro azabache, mi cuerpo se desarrolló a muy temprana edad dándome a los 13 años la figura de una adolecente de 17. Mi rostro, según muchos, es idéntico al de mi madre; ojos perlas con pestañas abundantes, una nariz fina y respingona, labios rosados y carnosos, y tez blanca: "como la de una muñeca de porcelana" fue lo último que dijo mi abuelo antes de morir. Asisto a konoha Gauken, uno de los más prestigiados y ricos de todo el país, allí curso mi penúltimo año y como voy hasta el momento tendré que repetirlo nuevamente.

Un par de años atrás esto me tendría como loca, pero para ser sincera me importa un cuerno si paso o no. No tengo a nadie en el mundo para hacer sentir orgulloso así que no tiene sentido preocuparme por aprobar o no, a mis "progenitores" poco o nada les importa lo que pase con migo o con mi hermana; mi padre trabaja todo el día (nunca esta para Hanabi-neechan o para mi) y mi madre está más preocupada por no envejecer que por cuidar de sus hijas; el abuelo, la única persona que se interesaba por nosotras, murió hace 9 años. Desde entonces me convertí en una rebelde sin causa. No obedezco a nada ni nadie, junto con mis 5 mejores amigas, somos la peor escoria de todo el instituto.

Peleamos por cosas absurdas, robamos dinero a los nerds, hacemos todo tipo de bromas pesadas, capamos clases, nunca llevamos tareas, jamás aprobamos una evaluación (no es por ser brutas, no, simplemente es para llevarle la contraria al sistema educativo), y lo que más nos enorgullece es que todas las semanas, desde hace 5 años, vamos a detención.

Es algo absurdo; pero es mi vida, y por muy vergonzoso que parezca, ya me he acostumbrado a ella y no hay nadie en el mundo que pueda cambiarme o es lo que yo creo.

En estos momentos me encuentro sentada en mi banca, tratando de prestarle atención a lo que dice el pesado de Orochimaru-sensei, pero no entiendo ni un puto coño de lo que dice así que giro mi cabeza a la derecha para ver que están haciendo mis amigas.

Me encuentro con el mismo panorama de siempre: Tenten, Temari Y Matsuri están profundamente dormidas con un libro frente a su cara, Sakura está haciendo todo lo posible para no ceder ante el sueño como las otras mientras que Ino le lanza papeles desde atrás. Suelto una pequeña risa ante esto, mis amigas nunca cambiaran, fue lo que pensé antes de girar nuevamente mi cabeza al tablero. Allí se encontraba _el sensei _explicando unos ejercicios de cálculo, de un momento a otro veo como pone su vista en mí y saca la lengua saboreándose los labios ¡wakala! eso es realmente asqueroso

-creo que el día de hoy a Hyuga-san le gustaría pasar al frente y explicar el último ejercicio que hice en el tablero- maldito, sabía que su mirada no traería nada bueno-¿Qué espera?- algunos compañeros se carcajearon al saber que yo no le había prestado ni un poquito de atención.

-_bastardos-_pensé antes de pararme e ir al tablero, mis blanquecinos ojos se posaron en el ejercicio dibujado en el tablero, no es nada del otro mundo, me dije a mis misma conservando la calma-b-bueno lo que usted hizo básicamente fue-diablos ¿y ahora qué hago?-etto…emm… resolver el ejercicio

-eso ya lo sé- me interrumpió- se lo que hice, pero mi pregunta es ¿usted también lo sabe?- me miro- ¿y bien?- el sabia a la perfección que no le había prestado atención, lo único que quería era avergonzarme- Hyuga-san le puedo preguntar algo-yo asentí-¿Qué pensarían sus padres a verla en estos momentos?

-jejejeje-me reí irónica- a ellos les importa más un bulto de Mier… quiero decir de desechos fecales que yo- él se limitó a levantar una ceja- y para que sepa no le preste atención porque yo creo que me serviría más un pedazo de excremento que estos malditos cálculos

-sabe cómo cuidar su lenguaje- ahora fue él quien se rio irónicamente-tiene 6 en la clase de hoy-

-¿seis?-repetí incrédula, generalmente me sacaba un uno o por mucho un cuatro -¿Por qué?-le pregunte

-porque sé que usted es una buena persona en el fondo-sus ojos de serpiente se clavaron en los míos- además a diferencia de sus amigas usted no se durmió, esto significa que mi clase le interesa un aunque sea un poco-me sonrió- ahora regrese a su puesto antes de que me arrepienta-yo asentí y me dirigí a mi lugar, cuando me senté Ino me miro como tratando de pedirme una explicación y yo simplemente me encogí de hombros dándole a entender que no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, al parecer esto la molesto por que soltó un enorme bufido que llamo la atención de todos incluyendo al maestro.

-Yamanaka-san-mierda, creo que fue lo que pensó la rubia- ¿quiere pasar al tablero a hacer este ejercicio?- la oji-azul negó-insisto- ella sabía que no tenía más opción que hacerle caso al maestro y asintió levemente. Jejeje estoy segura que la escuche tragar saliva-muy bien puede empezar- le dijo cuando llego al tablero.

Al final de la clase yo no podía parar de reír, Ino, como era de esperarse, no supo nada así que el maestro se compadeció de ella y le puso un miserable 3

-mierda Hinata deja de reírte-me reprocho la rubia- mi nota solo fue un poco más baja que la tuya-yo trate, les juro que trate, pero no pude parar-

-no creo que haya sido tan gracioso-dijo sakura-además me comentaron que también quedaste como una hueva en frente de todos- ok. Esto me quito la risa y le saque la lengua.

-problemáticas-dijo mi otra amiga rubia- quieren guardar silencio. Estoy tratando de dormir-

-¿acaso no te basto dormir en toda la clase de cálculo?-pregunto una morocha sentada al lado mío-valla que son perezosas-reprocho

- mira quién habla-ironizo Matsuri la más pequeña de todas-te quedaste dormida antes que Temari-chan-reprocho señalando a Tenten acusadoramente-

-¿yooo?-mire a Tenten con una ceja alzada- vale, vale por hoy me han ganado-se aclaró un poco la garganta-ya hablando en serio ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?-esa pregunta me puso a pensar

-¿Quiénes están en detención?-pregunto Temari-

-yo-dijimos sakura, Ino, Matsuri y yo al mismo tiempo-aún no hemos cumplido las tres semanas que nos dio Tsunade por golpear a las golfas de Karin Y Shion-Dijo sakura con algo de fastidio, yo me reí un poco ante esto. Hacia 2 semanas, aproximadamente, habíamos tenido un pequeño conflicto con las dos ñoñas del salón; Karin Uzumaki Y Shion Namikaze. Todo comenzó cuando a Ino se le dio por comer en medio de la clase de Ed. Física, Anko-Sensei estaba muy distraída conversando con Gai-sensei, por lo que mi rubia amiga no lo dudo dos veces y saco un plato de ramen instantáneo. Yo estaba hambrienta pues esa mañana, como de costumbre, mi madre se fue al salón de belleza sin prepararme mi bento antes, así que me acerque a donde estaba Ino y le pedí un poco, ella sin dudarlo me dio, justo cuando íbamos por la mitad sakura y Matsuri se acercaron e Ino, al ver sus caras de perrito degollado, accedió a compartir lo que le quedaba de ramen. Todo iba de maravilla, pero en el momento en el que le íbamos a dar el último sorbo a nuestro ramen Anko-Sensei nos atrapo y nos obligó a darle 50 vueltas a la cancha de futbol.

A la mañana siguiente nos enteramos por boca de Rin que Karin Y Shion habían sido quienes nos habían delatado, no lo dudamos dos veces y las cuatro les dimos la golpiza de su patética vida a esas dos, como dice sakura, zorras. Pero al fin y al cabo no todo fue color de rosas: ellas obvio nos delataron (de nuevo ¬¬) y esta vez resultamos las 4 en detención por 3 largas y aburridas semanas.

Un suspiro salió de mi boca, a mis padres no les importo en lo absoluto esto ¡es más! Ni siquiera se presentaron en esa ocasión, al tener ese pensamiento una loca idea comenzó a formarse en mi cabeza… ya veremos Papa y Mama, si con esto no logro llamar su atención, me daré por vencida y nunca más volveré a intentarlo.

**Fin de Hinata p.o.v **

-hmp-se mofo Tenten-entonces tenemos que hacer que nos castiguen a nosotras también-la castaña miro a la rubia de cuatro coletas en busca de complicidad- y bien acepto ideas…y no me vengan con el cuento de que se quedaron sin imaginación

-hagamos algo simple-propuso Ino-molesten a los del club de ciencias-todas la miraron con aburrimiento-¿Qué?

-eso sería muy simple cerda-sakura se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia la ventana del salón buscando inspiración-ya se-dijo de repente llamando la atención de todas- pongámosle una tachuela en el asiento del maestro- a todas les salió una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza-¡arg! Olvídenlo…aun me está afectando la resaca.

-tengo una idea-dijo la peli-negra ignorando a Sakura-soda volcánica

-eso es una estupidez- Temari interrumpió lo que iba a decir- está mejor lo que dijo Sakura

-no me interrumpas, soda volcánica en la sala de maestros- todas la miraron- ¿y?-pregunto ansiosa viendo como todas la miraban con interés.

-¿Por qué parar allí?-Matsuri tomo la palabra ganándose la atención de las demás-soda volcánica en la sala de maestros y en la oficina de Stunade-obachan, así abran dos problemas y tendrán que culpar a dos de nosotras, las sospechas caerán directamente en Tenten y Temari-chan ya que nosotras las cuatros no podemos hacer ninguna broma hasta después del último día del castigo-nadie respondió nada hasta que Hinata se levantó y tomo por los hombros a la oji-negra

-Matsu-chan yo creía que era la más malvada del grupo, pero sin duda ese puesto ya no está en mis manos… ¿Quién apoya la idea de Matsuri-sama?-todas levantaron la mano- muy bien entonces que sea LA SODA VOLCANICA

-HAI-gritaron todas al unísono

-planearemos todo en el receso por el momento- Temari quien había tomado la palabra, señalo con la cabeza a un hombre que recién entraba al salón. Él estaba vestido con unos pantalones grises, una bata blanca, unos zapatos negros y un extraño tapabocas que cubría la mitad de su rostro-vamos a la cafetería tengo hambre-todas asintieron

-¿no nos quedaremos en la clase de Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto Matsuri cuando estuvieron fuera del salón

-él ha llegado 15 minutos tarde, por lo tanto nosotras aremos lo mismo-le respondió Hinata con total naturalidad-no te preocupes Matsu-chan sé que biología es tu clase favorita, pero no por eso la tienes que tomar o ¿si?- la castaña negó- ¿ves? Ahora andando a la cafetería que yo pagare todo-grito

-nosotras tendremos que pagar al final-murmuro enojada la rubia de una coleta

-hai-dijo igual de enojada la peli-rosa

O_O_O_O_O

Tsunade Senju, una mujer alta, rubia, de una súper pechonalidad; se encontraba sentada en la silla de su escritorio, firmando y archivando los expedientes de los alumnos más problemáticos de todo el instituto, cuando de repente se encontró con el de una estudiante en particular:

Apellido: Hyuga

Nombre: Hinata

Edad: 16 años

Sexo: femenino

Curso: 5 B

Faltas Cometidas:

-saboteo en clase

-agresión física y verbal a un estudiante

-faltas injustificadas en horas de clase

-agresión verbal a un profesor

-comportamiento inadecuado en actos protocolarios

-peleas dentro del instituto

-peleas fuera del instituto

Y así seguía la lista de faltas hasta llegar a llenar 3 hojas completas. Un suspiro salió de la boca de la directora

-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió Hyuga?- murmuro al viento mientras recordaba a la Hinata de 5, 6 y hasta 7 años; una niña decente y educada, nada a comparación de lo que es hoy en día; una adolecente rebelde, inculta y cómo diría uno de sus mejores alumnos "problemática".

Al final de las tres hojas se encontraba el espacio para la firma de los padres, firma que no estaba, esto era una clara señal del abandono que la chica sufría por parte de estos.

-Tsunade-sama-la voz de su secretaria la saco de sus pensamientos-tenemos problemas-generalmente la chica golpeaba la puerta antes de entrar, solo entraba sin avisar cuando los problemas se salían de control- ha-

-déjame adivina- su voz sonó monótona y aburrida-Amma y Sabaku no Temari fueron esta vez-la joven secretaria negó-¿Qué hicieron…? Espera ¿dijiste que no?

-hai-respondió shizune, una mujer de aproximadamente 25 años, vestida con un traje ejecutivo gris, su pelo y ojos eran de color negro-no estoy segura, pero al parecer esta ves solo fue Amma - trago saliva fuertemente al escuchar como su jefa se tronaba los nudillos.

-¿Qué hizo?-pregunto aun sin creerse el cuanto de que Tenten había actuado sola-

-mezclo soda y mentas en…-

-¿solo eso?-tsunade la interrumpió con algo de burla, ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de bromas. Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio -que se encarguen en la cafetería de limpiar todo el desastre que hizo… la prox…

-en la sala de maestros-completo La joven secretaria.

Tsunade se quedó en blanco, ¡eso no se lo esperaba!, miro a su secretaria y después al vacio, En su mente se repetían esas palabras una y otra vez de forma lenta y grave. ¿Amma no llegaría tan lejos? O ¿sí? Algo en su interior despertó, algo para nada agradable. Se trono los nudillos nuevamente.

-¿T-Tsunade-sama s-se e-encuentra bien?-la peli-negra se preocupó al ver como su jefa se había quedado como piedra-¿T-Tsu

-¿estás de broma?-un aura negra empezó a rodearla mientras que cientos de venas se marcaban en todas las partes descubiertas de su cuerpo- Tenten va a morir, Tenten va a morir, Tenten va a morir-repitiendo estas palabras salió de su oficina directo a la sala de maestros con un caminar un poco ¿raro?

La oji-negra miro por donde se había ido su jefa por unos segundos, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo:

¡TENTEN IBA A MORIR!

-¡t-tsunade-sama deténgase por favor!-en un intento de salir corriendo se tropezó con una fila de expedientes gigantes que le cayeron en sima dejándola K.O casi al instante-tsunade-s-sa-ma-murmuro antes de quedar inconsciente.

O_O_O_O

A fuera de la sala de maestros una figura misteriosa observaba con burla como algunos de sus senseis salían despavoridos, mientras que otros trataban de entrar por la fuerza para tratar de salvar algo de semejante catástrofe, una risa algo torcida se formó en su rostro, de repente su mirada se desvió hacia una mujer rubia que acababa de llegar al lugar echando humo y gritando algo como "de esta no te salvas Amma"-_todo sale según lo planeado-_pensó divertida-_¿pero porque siento que hay algo que estoy dejando pasar por alto?-_su mueca divertida fue remplazada por una de disgusto al tener esa sensación de haber olvidado algo y no saber qué-_kuso… creo que no es nada importante-_jamás imaginó que tener este pensamiento le cambiaría su vida drásticamente junto con la de sus 5 mejores amigas-aquí Matsuri, repito aquí Matsuri ¿pueden escucharme?-de la falda de su uniforme saco un pequeño boqui toqui rojo

-_hai-_respondieron al otro lado de la línea-_te escuchamos fuerte y claro matsu-chan-_

_-_el pájaro ya está en el nido-no obtuvo ninguna respuesta del otro lado-el pájaro ya está en el nido-repitió, pero nada-¿se abra dañado?-su pregunta fue resuelta al oír unas voces al otro lado

-_¿Qué diablos era lo que significaba "el pájaro está en el nido"?-_pregunto la peli-rosa un poco avergonzada

_-no lo sé-_contesto Ino enojada

_-cerda tu nunca sabes nada_

_-tú también lo has olvidado FRENTONA_

_-kuso lo mejor será preguntarle a Hinata o a Temari_

_-Hina-chan _

_-uh? _-una tercera voz se unió a la conversación

_-que significa "el pájaro ya está en el nido"_

_-¡yo que sé! Ustedes eran las encargadas de memorizarse las claves BAKAS _

_-¿a quién llamas baka?-_las voces de sakura e Ino sonaron al mismo tiempo-_ahora si ojitos te voy a partir en cuatro partes el trasero-_

_-quiero ver que lo intentes rosadita-_

-¡YA PAREN!- sin querer la castaña grito en medio del pasillo y todos la voltearon a ver-Etto yo me voy- y salió corriendo en dirección a los baños-

-maldición por poco y me descubren-dijo al haber llegado al baño de mujeres, una gota de sudor se resbalo de su frente hasta su escote- Presten atención Tsunade-sama ya está en la sala de maestros tratando de poner en orden todo-

-_no te preocupes Matsuri-chan ya estamos terminando de armar…-_hubo un momento de silencio incomodo-_Matsuri-_la voz de Temari sonó dura y fría-_¿dijiste que tsunade era quien estaba en el pasillo?-_

-h-hai-murmuro con algo de miedo

-¿_y shizune estaba con ella?-_no hubo respuesta-_sabes que no me gusta repetir lo que digo-_tampoco hubo respuesta-¡MAT…

-no-susurro sin poder creérselo ¡eso era lo que había pasado por alto!

-_¡MIERDA!-_ el grito alarmado de Hinata la saco de sus pensamientos-¡_MALDICION SHIZUNE ESTA EN LA OFICINA DE LA VIEJA! _ CORRAN-después de eso no se podía oír nada coherente del otro lado de la línea, solo se oían los pasos y respiraciones agitadas de sus amigas.

Los minutos pasaron, en un silencio sepulcral para Matsuri, quien no sabía que hacer o para dónde ir, hasta que una voz bastante familiar para ella sonó atravez de pequeño aparato

-_miren ahí una puerta abierta-_sakura fue quien hablo

-_Matsuri nos vemos en los baños antiguos en cinco minutos-_ no hubo respuesta-_ después hablaremos de esto, cambio y fuera-_al parecer era la voz de Hinata, después de eso no se escuchó nada.

Matsuri aún estaba paralizada, ¿Cómo había dejado escapar ese pequeño gran detalle?, ahora sus amigas estaban en problemas, ellas aún estaban en detención y si cometían alguna falta grave antes de terminar el castigo de tres semanas serian expulsadas-kuso, kuso, kuso ¡kuso!-sentía tanta impotencia que estrello su boqui toqui contra la pared de baño que tenía en frente-tengo que moverme-inhalo aire lo sostuvo y luego de unos segundos lo exhalo-a los baños antiguos-se dijo a si misma antes de salir caminando tranquilamente de los baños, lo último que quería era levantar algún tipo de sospecha, cuando llego a los límites del patio escalo una cerca de alambres y entro a un lugar claramente abandonado, se asustó al no encontrar a nadie-mierda-susurro al borde del llanto, pensando en lo peor-Mier…

-BUM-

En ese momento sakura e Ino entraron violentamente al lugar, se notaba a leguas que habían estado corriendo varios minutos ya que sus respiraciones estaban bastantes agitadas y algunas gotas de sudor resbalaba por su cara, sakura trataba de llenar de aire sus pulmones mientras que Ino caminaba de un lado para otro tratando de calmar sus nervios

-k-k-uso-murmuro la peli-rosa-ah ah- el oxígeno aún no había regresado del todo-

-f-fr-fren-frento-na-la rubia no había podido calmarse, así que se sentó en el piso sin importar si este estaba limpio o no-debe-rías hacer más ejer-ci-cio-sakura le respondió con una sonrisa torcida-uff-dijo al sentir como su corazón volvía a la normalidad, sus ojos recorrieron el lugar completo buscando con la mirada a la pequeña castaña, cuando la encontró se abalanzo hacia ella y la agarró del cuello-MATSURI-BAKA-no contuvo su ira y estrello su puño en la pequeña cara de la oji-negra-¡por tu incompetencia casi nos atrapan!-iba a lanzarle otro puño pero unas manos le sujetaron la cintura y la jalaron hacia atrás-auch-se quejó cuando sintió como su espalda se estrellaba con la pared-¿ojitos porque demonios hiciste esos?-

Hinata, quien acababa de llegar junto con Temari, miro a la rubia con desaprobación.

-no debes golpearle Ino-chan-con una sonrisa forzada ayudo a Matsuri a ponerse de pie-así está bien-la castaña asintió

-arg-para sorpresa de todas, la azabache estampo su puño en el estómago de la castaña lo que la obligo a retroceder unos pasos-ah

-¡Hinata detente!-la rubia de cuatro coletas corrió en dirección de la oji-perla y la sujeto por los hombros –esta no es la forma de solucionar las cosas y lo sabes-Hinata la miro con algo de duda, sabía que esta no era la forma pero-no te preocupes yo ya tengo todo cubierto-soltó un suspiro y quito de mala gana las manos de Temari-primero lo primero-miro a Matsuri y después a Hinata-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso?-Hinata no la dejo terminar del todo y tomo la palabra

-yo iba entrando a la oficina de la vieja, ya sabes para hacer estallar la primera botella de soda, cuando vi a Shizune-san tirada en el piso-hizo una pausa-me alarme e iba salir corriendo cuando vi que estaba inconsciente por lo que me quede parada pensando en que hacer y en eso ella-

-abrió los ojos-sakura completo la frase y Hinata asintió-¿y que más paso?

-me miro por unos segundos y después yo corrí con todas mis fuerzas-se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza-¡y todo es por tu culpa!-sakura tuvo que sujetarla nuevamente al ver cómo iba a atacar a la pequeña Matsuri- ¡¿sabes lo que me pasara?!-ella no dijo nada-¡me expulsaran!-se libró del agarre de la peli-rosa

-sabes que no será así-la voz de Temari sonó monótona-ya teníamos un plan ¿recuerdas?-ella asintió y camino de un lado al otro como si se tratara de un león enjaulado.

-hmp-"dijo" la peli-rosa con una sonrisa de superioridad pintada en el rostro- dobe- murmuro más para sí misma que para las demás.

-¿Cómo me has dicho? Buuusu-La peli-azul paro en seco su caminar y poso sus ojos en la oji-jade-quiero que lo repitas busu- rio con sorna al ver como más de una vena aparecía en la frente de sakura-solo dime si quieres que pare-B-U-S-U-Sakura no aguanto más y estallo

-itai yo-se trono los dedos y encaro a la Hyuga-kobito-ella la miro sorprendida

-¡ahora si te pasaste!- y en menos de dos segundos ambas se encontraban en el piso halando de sus cabellos mutuamente- ya verás chijo-

-¿cómo me has dicho? Ama- y nuevamente empezaron a rodar por el piso

-jeje- la rubia de cuatro coletas sonrió un poco al verlas discutir, esas dos sí que tenían una amistad bastante extraña, después su mirada se dirigió hacia la más pequeña de todas: Matsuri. Ella sabía que un error lo cometía cualquiera y las demás también lo sabían, solo tenía que darles tiempo a las demás para que se calmaran.

-presta atención Matsuri-la nombrada aparto su mirada de Hinata y Sakura y la poso en Temari-nos hemos librado de toda la evidencia-La rubia trato de sonar calmada y comprensible

-¿Cómo?-susurro aun con algo de miedo.

La Sabaku no se acercó a ella y la abrazo de forma maternal-tranquila-susurro-todo estará bien solo tienes que darle tiempo al tiempo-ella asintió-

Los segundos pasaron

-Etto Temari-chan-dijo algo sonrojada por el abrazo-¿Cómo se libraron de la "evidencia"?-

Temari Deshizo el abrazo e hizo señas a Ino para que tratara de separarlas, ella le respondió con una mueca de fastidio-onegai-junto sus mantos en señal de súplica

-¡argh!-se encamino hacia donde estaban rodando las dos chicas-muy bien ojitos, frentona, si valoran su vida e integridad física se separaran en este momento y se darán la mano como símbolo de su amistad–como respuesta recibió un "NO TE METAS INO-CERDA" por parte de ambas-que conste que yo se los advertí-cerro los ojos en busca de concentración-¡A POR ELLAS!-grito antes de saltar en sima de sakura y comenzar a asfixiar a Hinata

- pues veras… cuando corríamos sakura encontró una puerta abierta así que entramos y abrimos unos casilleros, allí pusimos todo- suspiro al ver como Ino se había unido a la pelea-¿me ayudas?

-hai-dijo Matsuri sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería la rubia.


	2. Capitulo 1 parte 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Sumary:** Soy Naruto Namikaze, tenía una vida perfecta, padres perfectos, amigos algo ñoños pero perfectos, recorrido escolar perfecto; en fin todo perfecto… entonces ¿Cómo rayos resulte involucrado en peleas callejeras, robos a tiendas escolares, s-sexo en la escuela y algunas otras cosas? Todo esto tiene UNA SOLA respuesta: Hinata "ojitos" Hyuga

**Advertencias:**

Contiene OoC de algunos personajes, Naruto P.O.V, AU, prox. Lemon.

**Parejas:**

**Principales:**

**Naruhina, Sasusaku, Nejiten, Gaamatsu, Shikatema, Inosai **

**Secundarias:**

**Minakushi, Fugamiko, HiashiXhana, JirayaXtsunade, RinXobito, KakashiXanko, SuigetsuXkarin, ItachiX?, etc. etc. n_n **

**¡AHORA SI… A LEER!**

**PATETICAMENTE ENAMORADA**

**CAPITULO 1**: **Como comenzó todo**

Parte 2

**Naruto P.O.V**

En casa somos seis personas: Mi madre Kushina Uzumaki, mi padre Minato Namikaze, mi prima Karin Uzumaki, Mi otra prima Shion Namikaze Y Yo Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Es una casa de mediano tamaño, habitaciones para cada uno con baño propio, sala, comedor, cuarto de huéspedes, 2 jardines etc. etc. bueno creo que no es tan de mediano tamaño, jejeje en fin, me presentare formalmente: Mi nombre es, como ya lo había dicho, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, Tengo 16 años, soy rubio, de tez bronceada, tengo los ojos azules (ocultos detrás de unos lentes de marco negro y grueso), mido aprox. 166 cm, peso 50 km, me gusta el ramen, soy uno de los mejores estudiantes del Konoha Gauken, curso mi penúltimo año allí y como van las cosas jamás llegare a tener novia (T_T).

Si ya se lo que se preguntan ¿oh… porque Naruto-kun no tiene novia si es tan guapo? La respuesta es un poco complicada así que se la resolveré de manera drástica y entendible: ¡ME HE ENAMORADO DE HINATA HYUGA!

Si otra pregunta les ha surgido ¿Qué tiene de malo? Pues aparte de mi timidez, la otra razón que afecta mi falta de relación afectiva con esta mujer, es que además de amarla con cada fibra de mí ser: ¡le tengo miedo!

Algo estúpido, lo sé, pero es que cada vez que ella se me acerca a menos de tres metros, miles de memorias llegan a mi clarividencia, Memorias en donde aparece ella apaleando, lesionando y hasta hurtado a algunos de mis compañeros del club de ciencias, matemáticas y lectura. Ya no sé qué hacer, mi cerebro está agotado de tanto pensar y pensar en lo mismo ¿Cómo se puede amar a una persona y al mismo tiempo temerle? Es por eso que he acudido a mis cinco mejores amigos para tratar de solucionar este dilema.

En estos momentos me encuentro en la clase de cálculo, mi clase preferida, aunque los ejercicios que Orochimaru-sensei está haciendo son de un nivel muy inferior a mi IQ, así que miro a mi alrededor y lo que veo es un panorama muy monótono, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji y Gaara están con los ojos clavados en el tablero-_que aburrido-_pensé y fue entonces que mi vista se clavó en ella: allí estaba justo a cuatro metros de mi puesto, con su largo cabello negro azulado, su blanca piel de porcelana, sus ojos puros y enigmáticos, ese cuerpo tan bien desarrollado, esos labios rosados y carnosos, esas pequeña nariz tan agraciada y por ultimo esa mirada coqueta y juguetona que hace que todo a mi alrededor desaparezca-_hermosa-_no sé si lo último lo fue un susurro o un pensamiento, lo único que sé es que unas cuantas risotadas me despertaron de mi ensoñación; entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pasado: estoy 100% seguro de que el maestro vio claramente que ella no estaba enfocada en la clase por lo que la invito a que pasara al tablero, también estoy seguro de haberla visto fruncir levemente su delicado ceño al notar como muchos de nuestro compañeros se burlaban de ella.

Al parecer el maestro le ha dicho que explique el ejercicio que el acaba de desarrollar en el tablero.

-_vamos Hinata-san ¡tú puedes!-_me dije tratándole de enviar "ánimos mentales" que estúpido, bueno después de todo el amor te vuelve estúpido

-b-bueno-esta frita lo sé- lo que usted hizo básicamente fue- se quedó pensando unos segundos- etto…emm… resolver el ejercicio-dijo de repente y yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reír fuertemente.

-eso ya lo sé- dijo Orochimaru-san interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir- se lo que hice, pero mi pregunta es ¿usted también lo sabe?- la reprendió, la verdad en ese sentido estoy de acuerdo con el- ¿y bien?- le pregunto al notar como ella se había callado de repente - Hyuga-san le puedo preguntar algo-ella asintió-¿Qué pensarían sus padres a verla en estos momentos?-esa pregunta al parecer la desoriento un poco, pero solo un poco ya que después de unos segundos rio amarga e irónicamente.

-jejejejea ellos les importa más un bulto de Mier…ejem quiero decir de desechos fecales que yo- dijo con una casi indetectable muestra de tristeza en su voz - y para que sepa no le preste atención porque yo creo que me serviría más un pedazo de excremento que estos malditos cálculos-dijo con burla y Orochimaru-san solo se limitó a verla, yo solo baje mi cabeza con algo de tristeza. Hace poco me entere, por boca de algunas compañeras, que los padres de Hinata-san la tenían en un abandono emocional bastante devastador-_tal vez sea por esto que es tan problemática-_ este pensamiento se niega a abandonar mi cabeza-_tal vez sea por llamar la atención de sus padres-_murmure al viento y al parecer el teme de mi amigo me escucho porque me miro y me dijo

-hmp-veo como una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad adorna su rostro-tal vez sea por eso- murmuro también-_¿Por qué crees que la chica rosa se comporte casi igual que ella?-_sus ojos negro se posaron en una joven de no más de 16 años sentada dos puestos después que Hinata, que trataba de hacer lo posible para no ceder ante el sueño. Ella tenía el pelo rosa y un rostro casi tal angelical como el de Hinata, sus ojos eran de un verde bastante atrayente y aunque le faltaba mucha pechonalidad la chica era una de las más deseadas de todo el instituto, Era por esto que mi amigo-hermano-rival se sentía atraído por ella-¿_y bien_?-insistió

-no lo sé-conteste con sinceridad-tal vez sea para acomodarse en el círculo social en el que esta-el me miro con una ceja levantada, sasuke murmuro algo parecido a "dobe" pero no le preste atención y gire mi cabeza para ver como "ojitos" regresaba a su lugar- de seguro ha de haberse sacado un uno o por máximo un tres-le dije a algunos compañeros.

-hum-kiba, quien estaba sentado delante de mí rio con sarcasmo- se nota mucho que estabas prestando atención cuatro ojos-dijo de la misma forma-la hermosura de Hyuga ha sacado un magnifico seis-yo fruncí mi ceño, !odiaba que me llamaran así! ¡Pero esperen! ¿Él había dicho seis?

-¿estás seguro?- pregunte aun incrédulo. El asintió-no puede ser-me dije a mi mismo ¿Por qué le pondría tan buena nota si por lo general le sacaba la peor calificación siempre a ella? ¿Estaría tramando algo con ella? Sacudí mi cabeza al tener estos pensamientos. El hombre, aunque daba un poco de miedo, era una figura respetable en el ámbito escolar y en el ámbito social. El no sería capaz…

-HAI-el grito de unas chicas me saco de mis pensamientos. Yo mire sorprendido como el maestro Kakashi entraba al salón ¿en qué momento se había terminado la clase de Orochimaru-san?

-aunque vivas en las nubes, el tiempo corre igual de rápido en la tierra-la voz de Gaara retumbo a mis espaldas. Yo lo mire con reproche al darme cuenta del porque había dicho eso-acaba de salir-me informo, yo salce una ceja-me refiero a Hyuga-yo abrí mis labios para decirle que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que ella hiciera pero él me interrumpió-creo que traman algo-se acomodó las gafas

-¿Por qué crees eso?-indague con curiosidad.

-porque antes de salir una de ellas grito SODA VOLCANICA-me contesto imitando la voz de una chica- y ¿si traman algo en contra de nosotros… de nuevo?-me miro con angustia-¿crees que…

-para-le interrumpí de repente-creo que estas siendo muy paranoico-el me miro con ironía-¿porque nos atacarían?

-tal vez porque se enteraron que nosotros fuimos quienes las delatamos con Anko-Sensei-susurro con temor- no creo que Shion y Karin hayan soportado esa golpiza a cambio de hacer su informe de ciencias solamente-eso me lleno de angustia. Hace un par de meses algunos de nuestros compañeros habían sido víctimas de unas cuantas bromas muy pesadas por parte de ellas, Desde entonces en el club de lectura solo somos 6 cuando antes éramos 12-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-yo le refleje toda mi angustia mirándolo con temor-Cr…

-Sabaku no-san, Namikaze-san ¿estoy interrumpiendo su plática?-la voz seria de Kakashi-sensei obstaculizó nuestra conversación- tal vez quieran pasar al tablero a explicar lo que acabo de decir- comento con sarcasmo, yo negué efusivamente con mi cabeza mientras que Gaara se limitó a verlo seriamente-escuchen chicos suficiente tengo con que esas seis se salgan cada vez que quieren del salón, para que ahora a ustedes también se les dé por no prestar atención a mis clases-dijo después de dar un gran suspiro-bueno como sea, aprendan o no me van a pagar lo mismo así que continuemos con la clase para que pueda irme temprano hoy- comento con una sonrisa socarrona debajo de su máscara, al tiempo en que se giraba nuevamente al tablero-

Para ser sincero biología no está entre mis áreas preferidas. No me gusta nada que tenga que ver con células u medio ambiente o lo que sea que el profesor Kakashi intenta enseñar, es por esto que mi mente viaja a muchos lugares en esas tortuosas horas.

La clase pasa lentamente, y para aumentar mi infortunio, Hinata-san no regreso. Un enorme suspiro sale de mi garganta, mi mente viaja al lugar en donde la vi por primera vez

**Flash Back **

Y ahí estaba yo, llorando desconsoladamente en la caja de arena. No lo entiendo, de verdad que no lo entiendo, mi Oka-chan me había prometido que la pasaría bien el primer día de clases, también me juro que aquí encontraría a más niños de mi edad y que haría millones de amigos y que jugaríamos y que y que…

-¡Muaaaa!-grite-¡quiero a mi mama!-quería oírla, sentirla ¡verla! Quería que me explicara porque me había mentido, ¿acaso ya no quería que me quedara con ella? ¿Fue por eso que me trajo a este lugar tan espantoso, en donde lo único que hacen los demás niños es golpearte y romper tus gafas?-¡Muaaaa!-llore más fuerte-¿p-porque?-solloce tanteando mis anteojos rotos muy cerca de donde yo estaba, cuando salimos al receso unos niños malos se acercaron y me los rompieron-a-yu-da- tengo miedo, yo no veo nada sin mis gafas ¿Qué are? No soy amigo de nadie, no conozco a nadie, estoy tan espantado de caer y tropezar que no puedo siquiera ponerme de pie-_quiero a mi mami, quiero a mi mami, quiero a mí…_

-Hey niño-la voz de una niña se escuchó a lo lejos- Hey niño-valla si estuviera solo juraría que está hablando con migo-Hey Niño-la voz se escucha más cerca-HEY NIÑO-el grito se escuchó tan cerca de mi oído que por poco y me deja sordo-

-¿e-es c-con m-migo?-pregunte totalmente perdido y mirando en todas las direcciones en busca de una silueta o algo parecido-

-¡Y CON QUIEN MAS!-quien quiera que sea debe tener unas cuerdas bucales muy potentes-¿ESTAS BIEN?-grito como por quinta vez

-¿p-porque g-gritas?- volví a preguntar en un murmullo

-¿ACASO NO ERES SORDO?-yo negué con la cabeza-jejeje Gomen Hina creía que lo eras-enfoque mi mirada en una silueta pequeña que estaba en frente mío- es solo que Hina lleva llamándote por más de diez minutos y tú no le hacías caso, es por eso que Hina pensó: a lo mejor es sordo, mejor acércate y grítale más fuerte-valla que habla rápido- Hina te vio llorando en todo el receso y fue entonces que Hina se preguntó ¿Por qué estará llorando? ¿Le abra pasado algo?-no entiendo nada de lo que dice ¿Quién es Hina?-¿y bien?-me dijo de repente, parando su monologo

-¿q-que?

-¿Por qué lloras?-le iba a contestar pero me interrumpió-¡ya se! Te han roto las gafas-yo sorbí mi nariz y asentí con tristeza-no te preocupes, ¡Hina-sama tiene la solución!-escuche como se levantaba y salía corriendo-_genial-_pensé aliviado al saber que podía seguir llorando sin ningún tipo de interrupciones-YA VOLVI-Grito nuevamente y casi me da un infarto-muy bien lo primero es pegar esto, cortar eso, envolver esto, cielos casi pierdo un dedo, mou que difícil, ya casi, ya casi-yo podía no podía ver nada, sin embargo escuchaba como ella cortaba, pegaba, envolvía, y repetía muchas veces la palabra Mou- ¡ya está! mou-creo que si alguna vez vuelvo a hablar con ella tendré que tomar unas pastas anti-infartos primero- ahora solo tienes que ponértelas nuevamente -en ese momento sentí como unas pequeñas, cálidas y suaves manos tomaban mi rostro y le ponían lo que al parecer eran mis anteojos-mou ya puedes abrir los ojos-hice lo que ella me dijo y mis ojos se encontraron con la imagen más hermosa que jamás había visto en mi corta vida: en frente de mí se encontraba una niña de mi misma edad, con la piel tan blanca como la más fina porcelana, unos ojos de un blanco puro acompañados con unas pestañas largas y gruesas, unas mejillas pintadas de un tenue color carmín, una boca tan apetecible como el ramen de mi mami y un cabello del mismo color del manto nocturno-soy Hinata Hyuga - me dijo extendiendo su mano-¿y tú eres?

-N-Naruto-le dije en un murmullo apenas audible-

-¿Raruto? –me pregunto bajando la mano, ¡pero que torpe soy! Olvide corresponder su saludo-

-y-yo h-hai-¿Qué estoy diciendo?

-jajajajaja que nombre tan feo jajajajaja Raruto- por alguna razón empezó a reír sin control-jajajajaja-esa risa lejos de molestarme, me alegro el día y… ¡esperen! que despistado soy: ella había reparado mis lentes.

-los reparaste-susurre, ella paro de reír y asintió-Gracias

-Mou no es nada-me dijo con una sonrisa radiante pintada en su rostro-¿sabes algo?- me pregunto acercando peligrosamente su rostro-Hina, aunque no es muy buena en los estudios, es muy buena reparando cosas-

-¿enserio?-ella asintió

-aunque a oto-sama no le agrade nada lo que Hina hace- en ese instante su voz sonó triste- por cierto, dile a tus padres que te compren unas nuevas ya que Hina no cree que esas gafas te duren mucho-yo solo asentí-¡yohs!-pego un brinco y se puso de pie-oka-chan vendrá pronto, así que mientras llega tú y Hina podrían jugar a algo-sus ojos irradiaban alegría-¿aceptas?

-hai-dije grabando a fuego esas imágenes en mi mente-p-por c-cierto m-mi nombre no es Raruto-ella se volteo y me miro sorprendida-es Naruto-ella sonrió e hizo que un sonrojo cubriera toda mi cara

-que nombre tan lindo Na-ru-to-kun-se acercó y deposito un fugaz beso en mis labios-mou…eres súper kawai

**Fin del flash back **

Aún tengo presente el sabor de sus labios sobre los míos, esa tarde juramos ser amigos por siempre, prometimos estar siempre al lado del otro, protegiéndonos mutuamente, queriéndonos siempre…

Mi madre llego primero que la de ella, Hina se despidió de mi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y cuando el auto se iba alejando cada vez más, escuche un grito que hizo que mi corazón latiera como loco

-¡MOU…SEREMOS AMIGOS POR SIEMPRE Y ALGÚN DÍA NOS CASAREMOS!-Y pensar que después de esas palabras no volvería a oír su voz durante mucho tiempo.

Al día siguiente, cuando regrese a ese lugar, la busque por todos lados sin éxito alguno, espere días, semanas, meses y ¡hasta años! para poder verla de nuevo y cuando por fin la encontré, trate de hablarle; pero lo único que conseguí fue que apaleara al "mensajero" con quien le había mandado una carta, para arreglar un encuentro o algo por el estilo. En realidad no tengo idea de lo que le sucedió en estos años y creo que no tengo el valor suficiente como para averiguarlo.

-y por lo tanto una célula hace mit…-el timbre que anunciaba el descanso sonó, interrumpiendo lo que Hatake-sensei iba a decir-muy bien les queda como tarea repasar las lecciones trece y catorce de su libro de biología-varios de nuestros compañeros bufaron molestos-les recomiendo que lo hagan ya que la próxima clase evaluaremos estas lecciones-dijo con un tono burlón-muy bien nos vemos-salió corriendo como si estuviera escapando del mismísimo infierno

-no cambiara jamás-murmuro alguien a mi lado, sabía quién era, pues esa voz es reconocible en cualquier lugar del mundo-¿Qué crees que planean?-pregunto Neji Hyuga, un chico castaño de ojos color perla, mientras se sentaba en un puesto que quedaba justo a mi izquierda-¿estarán ideando algo en contra nuestra?

-no lo sé- dije mirando a la nada-tal vez no estén…

-¿en serio crees que no planean nada?-dijo Shikamaru, una de las mejores mentes del instituto, plantándose en frente mío con ambas manos en los bolsillos-tenemos que idear un plan antes de que ellas ejecuten el suyo-

-tal vez están siendo algo paranoicos-comento Sai con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro-

-hmp Sai tiene razón-dijo sasuke- no creo que se atrevan a hacer una broma, además recuerden que cuatro de ellas están castigadas y si se atreven a hacer alguna…

-eso lo sabemos-dijo Gaara-lo que dices es cien por ciento afirmativo, pero no estas evaluando la variable de que dos de ellas no están en detención-El peli-rojo tenía razón-conozco a mi hermana, no por nada somos mellizos -esto nos sorprendió bastante, Gaara jamás habla de Temari-san como su hermana- sé que planea algo y no lo hace precisamente sola-trague saliva al escuchar esto-evaluando detenidamente la situación, y agregando la otra variable de que sea lo que sea que planean no valla dirigido hacia nosotros, obtenemos un 70% y 30%-

-ósea que la posibilidad de que si sea en contra nuestra en una escala de 1 a 10 es 7, eso es bastante-Gaara asintió ante lo dicho por Shikamaru-es por esto que no podemos arriesgarnos, debemos mover nuestras piezas antes que ellas-volvió a insistir Shikamaru-escuchen mi plan es el siguiente, lo primero que debemos hacer es- el ruido de la puerta abriéndose de repente paro el monologo del Nara-¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?-dijo sorprendido al ver que el individuo que había entrado era nada más y nada menos que Tenten Amma-

**Fin de Naruto P.O.V **

Minutos antes una chica de aproximadamente 16 años corría a toda prisa por los largos, y hasta el momento, vacíos pasillos del instituto. Una mueca de satisfacción apareció en su rostro- _cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno_-el timbre del descaso resonó por todo el recinto y por algún motivo su sonrisa se amplió aún más-_esto es perfecto, ahora solo falta comunicarme con las demás_-pensó emocionada dejando de correr y viendo como muchos de sus educadores caminaban tranquilamente hacia la sala de maestros-_el pájaro ya está en el nido_- de su falda saco un boqui toqui verde, si no se equivocaba esa era la señal que Matsuri debía enviar para que las demás hicieran estallar las otras botella.

Apretó el botón negro para informarles que ya todo estaba listo pero una pelea, que al parecer era de otra frecuencia, se lo impidió-_mierda_- dijo mentalmente al escuchar como sus tres aparatos hacían interferencia juntos-_ya-ba-ks-la-vi-_sacudió el boqui toqui fuertemente tratando de "repararlo" pero esto obviamente no estaba haciendo ningún efecto-MIERDA-se alegró un poco al escuchar la voz de Hinata claramente-SHIZUNE ESTA EN LA OFICINA DE LA VIEJA CORRAN-

-¿Qué…?- fue lo único que pudo articular antes de entrar en pánico y salir corriendo a toda velocidad-¿Qué mierda salió mal?-se repetía mentalmente buscando con su vista a alguna de sus amigas, de repente sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a Matsuri salir del baño de las mujeres-¡MATSURI!-grito, pero la castaña iba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no le prestó atención-¡Matsu!

-valla Amma a sí que aquí estabas-Karin, una peli-roja con anteojos, se acercó hasta donde ella y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la agarró del cuello y la guio hasta un pacillo totalmente vacío-no veo a las perras que andan con tigo-dijo con malicia-creo que deberíamos aprovechar la oportunidad que nos diste para arreglar cuentas-

-¿d-de q-que ha-b-blas?-logro decir con dificultad tratando de quitar el agarre

-no te hagas la estúpida-Shion, una rubia de ojos violetas, se acercó también y le agarro uno de sus senos-hehehe-rio con malicia al escucharla gemir de dolor- ¿qué pasa Tenten? Yo pensaba que a las perras como tú les gustaba esto-

-¡s-suéltame!-Grito cuando por fin pudo librarse del agarre de Karin-MALDITA PERRA-se abalanzo hacia la peli roja con un puño que iba directo hacia su rostro y justo cuando iba a llegar a su destino Karin logro esquivarlo agarrando su mano y estrellándola contra los casilleros-AHH-soltó un chillido al sentir el fuerte contacto de su espalda contra el duro metal-kuso-escupió un poco de sangre y nuevamente se abalanzo hacia la Uzumaky, pero esta vez fue ella quien la agarro del pelo-ya verás…-susurro en su oído con voz de ultra tumba

-vamos Amma no me digas que Ahhh-Shion, que hasta ahora se había quedado con los ojos cerrados y al margen de todo, no pudo continuar ya que sintió como un espeluznante dolor recorría todo su estómago-arg-bajo la vista hacia el área afectada y se encontró con el puño de la castaña enterrado hasta la mitad-me la…-de nuevo su dialogo se vio interrumpido, al ser jalada del cabello-K-Karin ayu-da-me –trato de pedir socorro a su amiga y la única respuesta que recibió fue la risa burlona de Tenten-

-¿Karin? Ella esta soñado con los ángeles desde hace un par de minutos-la rubia abrió con sorpresa sus ojos-he estrellado su asquerosa rostro contra la pared ¿y adivina qué? Se ha desmayado inmediatamente-su ego se hincho bastante al sentirla temblar- ¿sabes que voy a hacer con tigo?–

-no por favor perdóname-suplico totalmente aterrorizada

-Hmp por supuesto…

-gracias, gracias- dijo Shion cortando lo que La castaña iba a decir -arg- gruño al sentir como su rostro era estrellado bruscamente en los casilleros

-que no-completo la frase anterior y se limpió las manos-putas-dijo con repudio- después me encargare de ustedes como es debido-dicho esto reanudo su camino hasta llegar a su salón de clase con el pensamiento de que tal vez ellas estuviesen allí-

-¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?-la castaña pego un pequeño gritillo de terror al escuchar esa voz tan de repente

-¡VAMOS A MORIR CORRAN!-un nuevo grito proveniente de alguien más hizo que todo el mundo entrara en pánico y comenzaran a correr por todo el salón-

Tenten se giró bruscamente y al hacerlo se encontró con la imagen más patética que hubiera visto en toda su vida

-sálvese quien pueda-vocifero Sasuke tratando de abrir una ventana

-no quiero morir tan joven-Sai se sentó en posición fetal y comenzó a llorar

-oh Kami-sama perdóname por haber visto anime hentai en secreto-Neji se arrodillo y comenzó a rezar cosas extrañas

-yo sabía que no debíamos haber visto kuttsukiboshi, esto nos pasa por ser unos pervertidos de closet-repetía una y otra vez Shikamaru caminando de forma nerviosa de un lado para otro

-antes de matarme por favor dile… a… Hina… que… yo… la am…o-fue lo último que se le escucho decir al Namikaze antes de caer desmayado en los pies de la castaña.

-¿pero qué coño?-dijo la única mujer presente, alejándose unos cuantos pasos del cuerpo desmayado- ¿Qué diablos…. ¡Hey espera!-exclamo horrorizada al ver como un peli-rojo corría hacia un azabache con una silla en las manos-¡espera!-utilizando sus dotes atléticos llego justo a tiempo para impedir que ese par rompieran la ventana-¿QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?-grito desesperada e inmediatamente todos los presentes pararon lo que estaban haciendo-ustedes-señalo a Neji y a Shikamaru-paren de rezar y ayuden al rarito ese que se desmayó-señalo a un rubio que estaba tirado en el piso-AHORA

-h-h-h-h-hai-dijeron ambos al tiempo que se levantaban y corrían a auxiliar al Namikaze

-y ustedes-giro su cuerpo para observarlos mejor-¿en qué demonios pensaban? En saltar y fracturarse todos los huesos para que después me echaran el muerto A MI-ella sabía que estaba exagerando ya que su salón estaba ubicado en la primera planta de la institución-¿y bien?

-s-solo queríamos escapar-dijo un oji-negro caminando lentamente hacia ella

-¿huir? ¿De quién?-Sai se alejó nuevamente

-¿Cómo que de quién?-dijo el Uchiha con ironía-¿de quién más va a ser sino de ti?

-¿de mí?-pregunto bastante sorprendida la castaña señalándose ella misma-¿y por qué de mí?

-Por qué nosotros escuchamos su conversación-le respondió un castaño de ojos perlas-escucha si te vas a vengar por eso de haber delatado a tus amigas con Anko-Sensei, déjame advertirte que hemos escrito una carta en donde se les responsabiliza de todo daño físico, psicológico e incluso la muerte de alguno de nosotros, así que piénsalo dos veces antes… de… ¿estas atendiendo lo que te estoy diciendo?-interrogo a la muchacha al ver como esta sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño aparato verde y se lo ponía en el oído-oye…

-Shh-tenten le hizo señas para que se callara-Temari puedes escucharme-

-_TEN-CHAN-_chillo una mujer al otro lado de la línea-_¿Cómo estás? ¿Estas herida? ¿Te han pillado?-_

-estoy bien, tengo un pequeño dolor en la espalda por culpa de Karin y no, no me han descubierto-dijo feliz de poder escuchar por fin a una de sus amigas-Tema ¿Qué salió mal?

-_es una larga historia_-dijo la otra mujer con preocupación-_por el momento necesito que armes una coartada creíble para nosotras seis_-la castaña se sorprendió bastante por la súplica de la rubia_-puedes_-Tenten iba responderle que no pero entonces analizo todo a su alrededor, su mirada brillo con maldad al ver con detenimiento a los cinco, bueno, seis perdedores que tenía en frente ¡ellos eran su coartada perfecta!-_Ten_

-no te preocupes tema-chan yo me encargare de todo lo único que tienen que hacer es llegar al salón de clases sin ser vistas por nadie-

-_entendido, estamos allá en cinco cambio y fuera-_

Neji miro a la castaña, sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco de rojo al notar como ella lo mantenía su mirada fija en el.

-así que-comenzó a decir la oji-café llamando la atención de todos-ustedes fueron los que delataron a mis amigas-rio un poco al escucharlos tragar saliva fuertemente-

-no nos mates-suplico Gaara con ambas manos en sima de la cabeza

-no lo are-dijo de repente dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta-después de todo yo no resulte afectada-ellos soltaron un enorme suspiro-sin embargo-hizo una pausa-…Sakura, Matsuri, Ino Y Hinata aún están en detención por culpa de ustedes-

-por favor no nos delates…

-valla que ironía, delatadores pidiendo no ser delatados-dijo sarcásticamente-desgraciadamente es mi deber como amiga decirles toda la verdad ¿no creen?

-No-el oji-perla hablo por todos-aremos lo pidas

-¿lo que yo pida?

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?-Sasuke interrogo de forma tajante

-iré al grano-dijo con voz y cara seria-mis amigas y yo estamos metidas en un lio muy grande…

-¿qué clase de lio?-dijo Sai desde una esquina

-eso no es de su incumbencia- la morocha le respondió de mala gana

-si quiere…

-yo no quiero nada-corto de igual forma-lo que vamos hacer es un trueque

-¿trueque?-preguntaron todos a la vez

-así es-en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa torcida-ustedes nos van a brindar a…

-rayos-una voz femenina proveniente de la ventana hizo que toda la atención de los presentes se enfocaran en ella-mierda jamás había corrido tanto en toda mi vida-

-deja de quejarte Temari y mueve tu trasero-Sasuke se tensó de inmediato al reconocer esa voz

-frentona estoy un poco confundida-Sai se sonrojo como un tomate al escuchar esa chillona y molesta frecuencia auditiva-¿en dónde queda nuestro salón?

-Ino-chan creo que esta ¡si este es!- a Gaara casi se le sale el corazón al ver a esa pequeña y menudita chica parada al otro lado de la ventana-mira es Ten-chan, pero no está sola-

-haber déjame ver-la cara de Sai paso de un tomate a un semáforo -TENTEN ABRE LA VENTANA

La morocha si decir nada se acercó y abrió con mucha facilidad la ventana, que minutos antes, sasuke y Gaara habían intentado abrir sin éxito alguno.

-nadie las vio-interrogo con un tono de voz bastante serio, como respuesta recibió una pequeña negación por parte de la oji-perla-valla esto debe ser bastante serio

-así es y no estaríamos así de no ser por la incompeten…

-HINATA-la rubia de cuatro coletas interrumpió con un regaño lo que la azabache iba a decir-sabes que eso no es lo importante-como respuesta recibió una linda señal obscena -ha- soltó un suspiro de resignación-Tenten conseguiste lo que te pedí-la castaña sintió- bien entonces entremos

Tal como lo dijo Temari todas entraron al salón casi sin ningún inconveniente

-no entiendo porque tiene que entrar ella primero que yo-sakura rodo los ojos con fastidio

-entonces entra tú-la oji-perla se plantó en frente de ella y con las manos en la cintura le dijo

-no tengo que hacer lo que tú me ordenas-una venita empezó a asomarse en la gran frente de la peli-rosa

-entonces entro yo-cuando iba a poner el primer pie dentro de la ventana sintió como una mano la jalaba hacia atrás y en consecuencia caía de lleno contra piso

-ya te dije que no voy a seguir tus ordenes-la oji-perla, con una sonrisa de superioridad, entro al salón y miro con un poco de repulsión a los seis chicos que se encontraban allí-¿Quiénes son ell…?-no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que _alguien_ le dio un terrible empujón que hizo que avanzara hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de un joven desmayado

-dobe-mascullo molesta la peli-rosa mirando, al igual que Hinata, con repudio a los cinco bueno seis jóvenes que estaban allí-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-ellos son los ñoños que nos van a ayudar-contesto la morocha mientras reía al notar como el azabache se sonrojaba hasta las orejas cada vez que Sakura lo miraba por casualidad-muy bien cómo les iba diciendo, antes de ser interrumpida, lo que vamos a hacer es un trueque-todos la miraron con cara de WTF- un trueque es un intercambio de …

- si…si eso ya lo sabemos-La Rubia de una coleta miraba con curiosidad como un joven de pelo y ojos tan negros como la mismísima noche, se escondía detrás de un sujeto con cara adormilada-pero que vamos a intercambiar

-es simple ellos nos darán esa coartada y yo mantendré mi boca bien cerrada-Hinata la miro con desconfianza, algo no andaba bien, ¿Qué era eso de mantener su boca cerrada? Hizo un mohín con su boca, estos chicos no le agradaban en lo más mínimo, en especial si _él _estaba aquí. Suspiro pesadamente tratando de descifrar lo que había pasado con Tenten en los minutos que estuvieron separadas-¿y bien?- la voz de Tenten sonó algo ansiosa, esto no era bueno, cuando Tenten sonaba ansiosa era señal de que algo grande y realmente malo estaba por llegar.

-¿Qué tipo de coartada es la que desean?- Sus ojos se posaron en un tipo con un peinado algo gracioso, que trataba de esquivar la mirada de Temari, y que además miraba con miedo y suplica a Tenten. Su boca se torció aún más cuando noto que uno de esos Ñoños estaba en el piso. Se acercó a la puerta y tomo una escoba vieja que estaba allí.

-_que patético_-bufo mentalmente-_pero por algún motivo siento la rara necesidad de ayudarte_ -dejo que los pensamientos acerca de la rara actitud de esos dos desaparecieran, para comenzar a quemar sus neuronas en resolver una nueva inquietud que había aparecido en su mente ¿de dónde rayos conocía a ese nerd?

- si alguien pregunta nosotras estábamos en el mismo salón con ustedes durante todo el descanso-Tenten se acercó a Shikamaru y le extendió la mano-si vamos a hacer algún tipo de trato lo mejor será presentarnos formalmente-el chico con peinado de piña acepto con algo de duda la mano que le ofrecía la castaña-Mi nombre es Tenten Amma-estrecho su mano con algo de fuerza

-Shikamaru Nara-contesto este de igual forma-este que está a mis espaldas es Sai Uchiha, el que esta tirado en el piso es Naruto Namikaze-la castaña dirigió su mirada al recién nombrado y palideció al ver Hyuga lo pinchaba con, lo que al parecer era, un palo de escoba-

-y-yo soy Gaara Sabaku no- el peli rojo hizo una reverencia algo exagerada y la pequeña castaña no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-yo soy Matsuri Amma-la castaña deshizo el nudo de la corbata de su uniforme y se desabrocho los dos primeros botones de su camisa.

-s-s-sasuke Uchiha-el azabache hizo una reverencia igual o incluso más exagerada que la de Gaara.

-Sakura Haruno-fue lo único que se limitó a decir la oji-jade

-y-yo m-me…-Neji se aclaró un poco la garganta "¿_qué demonios te pasa? Es solo una chica_" –mi nombre es Neji Hyuga- cuando dijo esto todas voltearon a ver a la azabache quien inmediatamente se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del rostro de Neji-H-Hina-Hinata-sama-ella sonrió con malicia y acerco sus labios a los de el

-sigues siendo igual de patético… hermanito- se giró de nuevo y volvió a su labor de "reanimar" al nerd desmayado ya que por alguna extraña razón sentía que si lograba "reanimarlo" la duda que había aparecido en su subconsciente se resolvería -por cierto para los perdedores que no me conocen mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga-sonrió con superioridad al notar las miradas de sorpresa por parte de todos los presentes-y para aquellos que no lo saben ese castaño patético que está allí es mi primo-hizo un pequeña pausa para ver como el rubio abría sus ojos azules lentamente - ya despertaste-murmuro extrañamente feliz-¿tú eres Namikaze verdad?-el asintió, aun un poco aturdido por la situación y con la esperanza de que todo lo que le estaba pasando no fuera un simple sueño-levántate-más que una petición fue una orden así que él no lo dudo dos veces y se puso de pie con ambas manos en la cabeza.

-¿q…que está pasando?-pregunto con curiosidad-

-no hay tiempo que perder, después le explican la situación al Werito-Temari se vio obligada a intervenir para que la conversación no se saliera de su rumbo (de nuevo)- ¿entonces contamos con ellos?-miro a Tenten y ella asintió

-nosotros nunca dijimos que si-Shikamaru trato de intervenir. Él sabía lo que ellas estaban planeando, se dio cuenta en el instante en el que ellas aparecieron por la ventana-no sé qué torcido tengan, sé que es muy grave ya que están pidiendo una coartada al tipo de estudiantes que ustedes golpean a diario… -cerro los ojos con cansancio- tampoco quiero averiguarlo, eso sería bastante problemático-Temari alzo una ceja incrédula de lo que estaba escuchando-y creo que estoy hablando por todos al decir que no queremos vernos involucrados-

Naruto no entendía nada ¿de que estaban hablando esos dos? ¿Por qué estaban _ellas_ aquí? Muchas dudas surcaron su mente en ese momento, dudas que iba a despejar en ese mismísimo instante.

-q-

-escúchame estúpido-Naruto quedo helado cuando vio como Hinata agarraba del cuello a Shikamaru-nosotras no estamos pidiendo un favor-nadie se movió de su sitio, los chicos quedaron totalmente paralizados del miedo al ver que los rumores de la temida fuerza de la Hyuga eran totalmente ciertos. Las chicas decidieron no intervenir ya que si lo hacían terminarían en igual o peor condición que el pobre chico al que estaba a punto de asfixiar.

-Hinata cálmate-Matsuri se acercó con cautela-esto no es necesario-la castaña sabía que estaba arriesgando su pellejo, pero debía hacerlo si quería recuperar la confianza de las demás-suel…

-Cállate-la miro con recelo- y como ya te lo dije antes, no estamos mendigando favores-una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su rostro-ustedes nos dan lo que nosotras queremos

-¿a cambio de qué?-dijo el rubio con preocupación, notando como su perezoso amigo se quedaba sin oxígeno-

-de no ser golpeados hasta la muerte-sasuke sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban el cuello con mucha fuerza-tal vez Tenten no escuchaba lo que decíamos-apretó más su agarre-pero nosotras si oímos todo lo que ustedes decían-la peli-rosa sonrió de una manera macabra y después de un par de segundos más lo libero-son unos…hmp no vale la pena-ella era consiente que estaba diciendo una gran mentira pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? No sabía por qué Tenten se comportaba tan ansiosa o porque ese chico perezoso la miro con suplica cuando ella dijo: _-es simple ellos nos darán esa coartada y yo mantendré mi boca bien cerrada-_ pero si estaba consciente de que ellos no querían que ellas se enteraran de algo, algo que su castaña amiga ya sabía, y que al parecer las demás no debían enterarse… sin embargo ¡al diablo todo! Esos lerdos accedían o accedían

El Uchiha cayó al piso respirando de forma irregular

-¿e-e-estás loca?-la oji jade asintió-ah ah

-ejem-la oji-perla llamo la atención de todos-se morirá si no aceptan pronto-Gaara trago saliva incrédulo de lo que estaba oyendo ¿ella no sería capaz o sí?

Naruto estaba anonadado, ver como la chica que lo salvo una vez ahorcaba a uno de sus mejores amigos le hacía sentir una frustración terrible…apretó sus puños y tenso la mandíbula. Su mente se nublo, su corazón se aceleró y unas diminutas venas aparecieron en su frente

-¡suel…!-

-¡está bien!- el grito de Sai lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La cara del peli negro demostraba mucho terror, el solo hecho de pensar en perder a uno de sus amigos era…-ustedes estuvieron todo el receso en el salón, si alguien lo duda nosotros lo… lo

-lo desmentirán-el oji-negro sintió como alguien lo tomaba del hombro y lo giraba de forma brusca. Cerro los ojos por inercia- si alguien duda de nosotras, ustedes lo desmentirán-el asintió sin abrir los ojos-así está mejor…-hizo una pausa-ojitos suéltalo-la azabache hizo caso a lo que decía la rubia

- ah ah ah ah-Shikamaru sentía como poco a poco el oxígeno llegaba a sus pulmones-

-¡muy bien! Creo que ya está todo arreglado-dijo la oji perla y Matsuri asintió-pero…-un aura oscura las rodeo

-si rompen nuestro acuerdo…no vivirán para contarlo-la pequeña castaña se acercó al oji-perla y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa-¿entiendes lo que te digo?-el asintió-perfecto-en ese momento el timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso sonó y poco a poco el salón se fue llenando de alumnos, ¿de profesores? Y de-T-Tsunade-Matsuri trago saliva-mierda-miro a sus amigas con preocupación, ella no sabía manejar este tipo de tención-_cálmate_-eso fue lo que le entendió a la rubia de cuatro coletas, ella negó frenéticamente-_ no te colapses, no te colapses, no te…_-dejo de darse ánimos mentales cuando sintió como alguien alzaba su mano desde atrás.

-¿si Amma-san?-la oji-negra miro hacia todos los lados-¿Qué desea?-¡pero si ella ni siquiera había levantado la mano por voluntad propia!

-Tsunade-oba chan-cual fue su sorpresa al ver quien había levantado su mano-Matsu-chan está a punto de colapsarse-vio como la mayor encarnaba una ceja ante lo dicho por la oji-perla-no ha tomado sus pastillas para el estrés y usted sabe cómo se comporta cuando no lo hace a la hora debida…así que ya regresamos-no espero que la directora le aprobara o no su salida, si no que salió corriendo-¿Hinata?-la aludida giro su cuerpo violentamente y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la metió en un aula que estaba totalmente vacía

- escucha atentamente porque no lo diré dos veces-la castaña asintió con algo de duda-ya lo arruinaste una vez, no lo vallas a hacer dos veces-la tomo por el cuello-si la cagas esta vez…te partiré todos los huesos de tu cuerpo ¿entiendes lo que te digo?-ella asintió con dificultad-perfecto-soltó su agarre y se dirigió a la puerta-ah… se me olvidaba-volteo a verla nuevamente-ve a los baños y solo regresa cuando estés más calmada-después de decir esto cerró la puerta con brusquedad y salió corriendo directo a su salón

-h-hai-susurro al viento posando su mirada en la puerta por la que había salido la oji-perla hacia unos minutos-baka.

OOOOOOOOOOO

**Ohayo, antes que nada quiero agradecerles a Tod s por sus Reviews. No saben lo feliz que me hacen… Estoy tan feliz que… yo (TT^TT) estoy que lloro de la dicha… Snif Snif**

**Inner: Ya Cálmate! Nos estas avergonzando**

**Gomen, muy bien con respecto a mi nuevo fic… pues todo comenzó después de leer y leer fics en donde Hin-chan es tímida y sumisa y Naru-chan es el hiperactivo amante del ramen… Si me gustan, lo que pasa es que no se… ya que como que no se (Inner: ni tú misma te entiendes) bueno el punto es que comencé a buscar más a fondo y casi no encontré ni uno en donde estuvieran los papeles invertidos… así que como por arte de magia (Inner: y después de haber recibido un balonazo en la cabeza) se me ha ocurrido esta idea y Ps hai esta… sin más que decir les ofrezco mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo para leerlo, para dejar un comentario, para los que la agregaron en Favoritos, para los follows (aunque no tengo ni idea de que sea) pero aun así ARIGATO.**

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**Ratka: **me alegra mucho que te haya gustado… jejejeje si, yo tampoco creo que "honradas" sea la mejor palabra :D gracias por estar pendiente y bueno espero no defraudarte con la continuación.

**Para Los 2 guest: **bueno aquí está la conti… espero que les guste… Hontoni Arigato.

**Ferduran: **gracias por leer. Y bueno no te equivocas al decir que Naruto-kun es uno de los mejores estudiantes… espero que te guste la conti…

**Namikaze Rock: **Gracias por leer. Y bueno eh aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero de todo corazón que te agrade.

**Yanu-chan: **mi primer comentario… hehehe este capítulo te lo dedico a ti… sé que no te conozco y jamás he hablado con tigo, pero la inspiración me llego justo después de leer tu comentario y hasta me alcanzo para escribir parte del tercero… espero no defraudarte con la conti y bueno trate de hacerla lo mas cómica posible XD

Y A todos los que leyeron y no dejaron Review también les agradezco….

Etto, esto es incómodo, pero se me ha olvidado parte del glosario del capítulo anterior, así que lo subiré dentro de poco ** (cuando encuentre la página de donde lo saque) **

**OHH… ¡se me olvidaba! Si les parecio buena la historia háganmelo saber con un review y si no ps ¡tambien háganmelo saber por un review! No les cuesta nada, es gratis :D **


	3. capitulo 2: ¿club de lectura?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Sumary: **toda mi vida he luchado por alcanzar un solo objetivo: ser conocida como la estudiante más problemática de todo el instituto, todo iba bien, hasta que un Sexy y patético azabache se cruzó en mi camino. Ahora solo puedo mirar hacia el horizonte y pensar: ¿COMO DIABLOS ME CONVERTI EN LA MEJOR ESTUDIANTE DE KONOHA GAUKEN?

**Advertencias:**

Contiene OoC de algunos personajes, Sakura P.O.V, AU, prox. Lemon. Algunas palabras obscenas.

**Parejas:**

**Principales:**

**Naruhina, Sasusaku, Nejiten, Gaamatsu, Shikatema, Inosai **

**Secundarias:**

**Minakushi, Fugamiko, HiashiXhana, JirayaXtsunade, ObitoXAnko, KakashiXRin, SuigetsuXkarin, ItachiX?, etc. etc. n_n **

**¡AHORA SI… A LEER!**

**CAPITULO 2: ¿club de…lectura? **

**Sakura P.O.V**

Diablos, mierda, joder, no sé qué palabras utilizar para describir el maldito problema en el que estamos metidas. Tsunade nos mandó a llamar a su oficina y para cómo van las cosas el futuro que nos espera es… incierto.

Antes que nada me presentare: Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, Tengo 16 años, estudio en Konoha Gauken, mido un 1 metro con 61 centímetros, mi cabello es rosa (una perfecta combinación del rojo fuego de mi difunta madre y el blanco pasivo de mi bastardo padre), mi cuerpo es casi perfecto; el único defecto es la falta de volumen en el sostén, mis ojos son de un verde altivo y mis labios, según los pocos que los han probado, poseen el sabor natural de los cerezos. Actualmente vivo con mi maldito progenitor y con dos bastardas que tuvo con una mujer que murió casi en la misma fecha que mi madre, según lo que él me conto, y mis cálculos, mi madre enfermo hasta la muerte tras enterarse de la otra "familia" que el tenia. Desde entonces lo odio con cada fibra de mí ser y trato de hacerle la vida imposible cada vez que tengo la oportunidad. Mi vida escolar es bastante divertida, a pesar de ser una de las peores estudiantes de todo el instituto, con mis cinco mejores amigas hacemos de nuestro día a día una experiencia única…

Mire a mi alrededor, la oficina era bastante lujosa; tenía un interior perfectamente decorado al gusto de la vieja, su escritorio estaba hecho de la madera más fina de todo Japón, y ni hablar de los adornos, los cuadros y las lámparas. Solté un pequeño bufido: esa vieja sí que sabía llevar una vida llena de ostentaciones.

De nuevo mis ojos dieron un recorrido completo por toda la habitación. A mi lado derecho estaban Tenten e Ino, en su rostro aunque muy poco se reflejaba la angustia y el desespero, a mi lado izquierdo estaba Temari totalmente Neutral y detrás nuestro estaban los seis ñoños que "supuestamente" nos sacarían de este enrollo. Toc…Toc… el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta hizo que Temari diera un pequeño salto jejejeje yo sabía que estaba cagada del miedo.

-adelante-la voz de Tsunade-oba chan sonó más seca y áspera de lo acostumbrado-Matsuri-san siga por favor-valla y yo que pensaba que Hinata llegaría primero que ella-¿en dónde está su amiga?-

-jejeje-Matsuri rio de forma nerviosa y después señalo la puerta-a-allí viene-Tsunade levanto una ceja y después de unos segundos la molesta voz de mi estúpida mejor amiga comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar

-vamos Shizune-oba chan déjeme ir, nadie se tiene que enterar-a mí me salió una gótica detrás de la nuca-recuerda la vez que destruí su bello convertible. Pues en serio en serio lo lamento mucho- jejejeje tuve que morderme la lengua para no estallar a carcajadas. Mi amiga es una completa dobe tratando de pedir disculpas. La puerta se abrió de golpe y casi me arranco la lengua cuando vi como la secretaria traía a Hinata: ¡Ella estaba siendo arrastrada de los dos brazos por la vieja!-hola a todos-saludo con una sonrisa y fue ahí cuando note que estaba atada de piernas y manos-hola vieja ¿Cómo se encuentra en el día de hoy?-siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, esto es lo que más me grada de ella-¿Por qué esta tan amargada? Que no ha escuchado que la mejor forma de afrontar los problemas es con una sonrisa, no importa si esta es falsa-sin lugar a dudas mi amiga va a morir de alguna forma estúpida el día de hoy-

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- una voz gruesa y varonil sonó a mis espaldas-lo que dices son puras idioteces. La mejor forma de afrontar los problemas es con valentía y responsabilidad-yo voltee y me encontré con unos ojos azabaches que miraban con odio y repudio a mi amiga

-por mi puedes meterte esas estupideces por el c-Hinata iba a responderle de una forma un poco soez, pero fue cortada por la vieja

-Hyuga-san-la vieja interrumpió lo que ella iba a decir-mida sus palabras por favor- Hinata la miro con rencor desde el piso- a no ser que quiera agregarle una semana más a su castigo

-culo-termino la frase anterior y la directora casi se abalanza sobre ella para molerla a golpes-sabe que odio que me interrumpan Tsunade-

-bien dicho amiga-dije con orgullo-y ya que estamos entrando en confianza ¿Tsunade-sama nos puede decir porque estamos aquí?-la oji-miel me miro con furia. Sé que estoy jugando con fuego, pero no puedo evitarlo-estamos perdiendo clases

-no juegue con migo señorita Haruno. Usted sabe a la perfección porque están aquí

-vieja deja de jugar y dinos cuantas semanas de castigo nos dará por quedarnos en el salón durante todo el descanso-esta vez fue Ino la que hablo

-si ella tiene razón-apoyo Tenten

-quiero ir a la clase de arte, vieja usted sabe que es la única materia que voy pasando-

-Hinata y todas las demás tienen razón, diga cuanto tenemos que cumplir de castigo y déjenos ir-

-¡YA CALLENSEN!-grito, para sorpresa de todos y todas, Matsuri-mire tsunade-san, yo sé que mis amigas y yo no somos las mejores estudiantes ni nada por el estilo, pero le juro por el alma de mi perrito pedro que sea lo que sea que haya pasado en el instituto nosotras no tuvimos nada que ver… no sé qué fue lo que paso, solo sé que fue realmente grave-hizo una pausa y sus ojos se cristalizaron- onegai déjenos ir…-no aguanto más y grandes gotas de agua salada salieron de sus ojos

Todo quedo en silencio. Nadie decía nada, incluso Tsunade parecía algo conmovida, yo me quede muda, jamás imagine que Matsuri fuera tan sensible, ella siempre se mostraba dura y distante; además…

-jajajajajajaja-todos volteamos a ver a oji-perla-jajajaja y-y el premio óscar para la mejor actriz es para tadannnnn Matsuri jajajajajaja-yo la mire con rabia ¡esto era el colmo! Ya la había humillado lo suficiente al hacerla sentir culpable de que todo saliera mal en nuestro plan como para que ahora viniera a burlarse de sus-ya hablando en serio… nosotras no tuvimos nada que ver con el incidente de la sala de maestros-Maldita seas Hyuga ahora todo nuestro plan se ira a la mierda-

-yo jamás mencione…

-eso lo sé-ojitos se levantó del suelo como pudo y encaro a Shizune, quien se había mantenido al margen en toda nuestra discusión-dígale a la vieja en donde estaba cuando me encontraste-ella hizo una mueca de fastidio antes de contestar

-estaba en la sala de maestros-dijo entre dientes

-¿y qué estaba haciendo?-

-ayudando a Kurenai a limpiar su escritorio-una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en su rostro-

-tenía planeado ir con Kurenai-Sensei en la hora de descanso para platicar sobre cuando seria nuestra siguiente sesión, pero no pude ya que me entretuve hablando con estos seis apuestos y valientes jóvenes, al igual que mis otras amigas, claro está-

Inner: eres…un…puto…genio Hyuga

Sakura: no es para tanto, solo tuvo algo de suerte y ya

Inner: ¿Cómo cojones puedes decir eso? Es un puto genio

Sakura: ¡suerte!

Inner: ¡genio!

Sakura: ¡suerte!

Inner: ¡genio!

Sakura: ¡suerte!

Inner: ¡genio!

-pero se está adelantando a los hechos Hyuga-san-la voz de la vieja me saco de una batalla mental-solo el culpable de todo esto sabía que las sospechas caerían sobre el ¡es por esto que traería una coartada totalmente lista! Es culpable… ¡no se atreva a negarlo!-

Inner: okey…tal vez fue algo de suerte

-tal vez eso sea cierto Tsunade-chan-jojojo definitivamente vas a morir de una forma muy pendeja-pero recuerde que en esta institución nos consideran unas delincuentes, es normal que siempre que pase algo a las primeras que acusen sean a nosotras ¡es por esto que ellos están aquí! Estuvimos con ellos durante todo el descanso y ellos lo pueden afirmar

-aun así…

-sé que no me creerá-hizo una pausa-pero cuando íbamos de camino al salón-Tsunade la miro como pidiéndole una explicación - ah…estuvimos toda la clase de biología en la cafetería, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que cuando regresábamos escuche a unos estudiantes de sexto año hablar de la broma que acababan de hacer… fue por esto que acordamos con ellos la cortada antes de Salir del salón camino a la rectoría-

-¿cortada?-pregunto Temari

-¿curtada?-sus ojos blanquecinos se posaron sobre los míos como señal de súplica-emm… ¡Cuajada!-

-c-creo que es c-coartada H-Hinata-san-una diminuta voz sonó a mis espaldas

-¡si eso!-de repente mi amiga se giró hacia donde estaba la única pelinegra y le extendió sus manos-¿puede quitármelas?-Shizune miro a la directora y ella con un simple asentimiento la autorizo-Arigato-dijo mi amiga una vez que estuvo libre de las manos-ahora la de los pies-jejeje estoy segura que Hinata va a morir a manos de Shizune o a manos de Tsunade-ufff Naru-chan ven aquí-gire mi cabeza y vi como el idiota que estaba desmayado se acercaba lentamente y con un gran sonrojo en su rostro-vamos Naru-chan explícales a las señoras que fue lo que sucedió con nosotras durante todo el descanso-

-Dobe no creo que él sea el indicado para hacerlo-le susurre al oído una vez que el nerd estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharnos, sin embargo ella no se inmuto en lo más mínimo- de lejos se nota que se está muriendo de los nervios…

-cállate Teme-me interrumpió- yo sé lo que hago-hizo una pausa-yo confío cien por ciento en el-maldición no hay forma de convencerla de lo contrario-además él sabe que si la caga yo misma lo voy a moler a golpes-

-solo espero que no te equivoques-la mire seriamente-porque si él lo arruina a quien van a moler a golpes es a otra-ella me miro de igual manera y después de sonreír me dijo

-como si pudieran hacer eso-yo reí levemente. Era por esa confianza sobrenatural que ella era mi mejor amiga-ahora cállate que va a hablar-fruncí mi ceño; Ya después le enseñaría que ella no era nadie para mandarme.

-y bien Namikaze-san ¿es verdad lo que Hyuga-san dice?-en ese momento todo a mi alrededor se detuvo. Humedecí mis labios en señal de ansiedad, era ahora o nunca, todo nuestro futuro dependería de lo que ese tal Namikaze le respondiera a la vieja.

-pues vera todo lo que e-ella dice es correcto-no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio-ellas estuvieron con nosotros durante todo el descanso-uf, por lo menos lo peor ya paso.

-¿y que estuvieron haciendo?-mierda. Voltee mi rostro para ver a las demás; Ino y Tenten estaban agarradas de las manos, como tratando de pedir un milagro; Matsuri estaba comiéndose las uñas de las manos; Temari miraba hacia el techo y susurraba cosas extrañas; por ultimo Hinata estaba…con la misma sonrisa estúpida de siempre… suspire frustrada…esa dobe era imperturbable en frente de la figura más terrorífica de todo el instituto, pero se enloquecía solo porque Matsuri arruino parte de nuestro plan.

-eso yo se lo puedo explicar- dijo alguien desde atrás, por reflejo gire mi cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, y mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando me di cuenta que era el mismo sujeto que había tratado de sermonear a mi amiga con esa cosa de que los problemas se enfrentan con valentía y responsabilidad- Tsunade-sama ¿usted recuerda aquel incidente en donde seis de nuestros compañeros del club de lectura fueron brutalmente apaleados?-la vieja asintió y a mi mente llego una pregunta ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con lo que estaba pasando?-¿y también recuerda quien o quienes fueron los culpables o las culpables de esto?-

-claro que si-contesto la rubia-fueron estas seis jóvenes-dijo señalándonos-

-bueno, pues ahí tiene su respuesta-¿eh? ¿De qué diablos está hablando? Estoy segura de haber visto un enorme signo de interrogación sobre mi cabeza

-jajajajajajajaja-de repente la vieja comenzó a reírse como una maniaca-jajajajajaja-que le pasa-¿l-lo que me está tratando de decir es que ellas estuvieron con ustedes durante todo el descaso solo para pedirles disculpas? jajajajajajaja-

-no exactamente-la seriedad en las palabras del chico hizo que la vieja parara de reír-ellas jamás harían eso-hizo una pequeña pausa-Ellas…Ellas…Ellas…-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?-pidieron unirse al club de lectura como compensación por haber hecho que seis de nuestros mejores miembros renunciaran-mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¿Qué coños estaba diciendo?

-jajajajajajaja ahora cuénteme una de vaqueros Uchiha-san-de nuevo comenzó a reír- ¿estas escuchando shizune? Ahora se van a unir al club de lectura…esas seis y sobre todo Hinata –ese estúpido ¿en que está pensando?

-¿a qué se refiere con eso?-Inner: lo mataremos-

-o vamos… sabe a la perfección que ninguna de ustedes puede mantener su trasero en un salón por más de dos horas-lo ahorcaremos y después lo castraremos

-¡eso no es cierto!-Inner: creo que es al revés-podemos estar en un salón el tiempo que queramos…-¡como sea! Ahora lo importante es tratar de buscarle una buena solución a este problema…ya después decidiremos como matarlo

-¿enserio?-en el momento en que la directora utilizo el sarcasmo, deje de pelear con migo misma y volví de nuevo a la realidad- porque yo no creo que…

-¡apostemos!-oh esa es… la palabra… prohibida ¡¿Por qué Hinata está utilizando la palabra prohibida?-si mis amigas y yo permanecemos en ese estúpido club todo lo que resta del año, usted…-trague saliva, Ella nos estaba…-

-nos dejara en paz y nos quitara todas las semanas de castigo-mis ojos se posaron en Matsuri-

-¿y que gano yo?-

-¡espere!-mis labios se movieron por si solos-¿n-no va a-a aceptar o s-si?-tenía miedo, estar ceca de una persona con un IQ superior por mucho tiempo hacia que mi cuerpo…-u-usted no puede aceptar-ella me ignoro y su vista se posó en la dobe de mi amiga

-paz…por todo lo que resta de este año- abrí mis ojos sorprendida-y si nosotras perdemos la apuesta…yo me hare cargo de todas las consecuencias de esta broma, aun siendo inocente-vi como la vieja se relamía los labios, ella adoraba hacer apuestas (a pesar de tener una suerte de los mil demonios); tanto que hubo una época en que las deudas la ahogaron y tuvo que irse del país por más de dos años, después de eso se las arregló para regresar y hacerse cargo de este instituto-¿Qué dice?-mire a Temari suplicándole que la parara, pero ella estaba igual o incluso más asombrada que yo-

**Fin de Sakura P.V.O **

-¿Qué opina Shikamaru-san?-un joven con peinado de piña se acercó al escritorio-al fin de cuentas usted es el presidente del club-el castaño posos sus ojos en las seis jóvenes que tenía atrás, las analizo por varios minutos y después de un sepulcral silencio respondió

-no hay ningún problema Tsunade-sama-la rubia rio con malicia, ella sabía que ninguna de esa seis aguantarían por mucho tiempo. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa un poco pervertida apareció en el rostro del joven, estaba consiente que el tenerlas a ellas cerca era bastante problemático pero todo, absolutamente todo, valía la pena si _ella_ estaba cerca

-espera un momento Tsunade-sama, creo que eso tenemos que discutirlo primero en privado-Tsunade asintió y el chico con peinado de piña fue arrastrado del brazo por otro castaño de ojos color perla…después de eso un silencio algo incómodo se formó nuevamente, aunque este no duro mucho ya que la oji-perla decidió hablargritar

-Baaachan-la oji-perla la llamo una vez que todos los hombres estuvieron afuera del resinto. La mayor soltó un largo suspiro de resignación-¿jugamos cartas?-de la nada saco una baraja de póker. La rubia de gran pechonalidad iba a negarse, pero en el momento en que vio el rollo de billetes que acompañaba las cartas no lo dudo dos veces y le dijo:

-Veintiuna-ella asintió-reparta Hyuga-san- a todas les resbalo una gota detrás de la nuca, su directora podría ser la más gruñona de todas pero jamás dejaría de ser una vicios…ejem quiero decir amante de las apuestas

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

En otro lugar no muy lejos de allí.

-¿se puede saber en qué demonios están pensando?-exclamo uno de ellos con una clara muestra de angustia en su rostro, su largo cabello castaño caía por su espalda y era sujetado por una moña baja, su rostro era adornado por unos grandes y casi inexpresivos ojos perlas, acompañados por unos labios ligeramente rosas y una nariz finamente esculpida por los dioses; Si suena bonito, pero desgraciadamente todo lo anterior era fríamente opacado por unos grandes y redondos lentes de un gran marco negro-

-tranquilízate Neji-hablo desde atrás otro sujeto que mantenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, como buscando algo de paciencia. Este tenía el pelo rojo y alborotado, poseía un par de ojos agua marina que, al igual que su compañero, parecían carecer de sentimientos; su fina boca se encontraba contraída debido al problema en el que estaban metidos, sus cejas estaban juntas y su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido-debemos guardar la calma…

-Gaara tiene razón, lo mejor es conservar la calma- dijo otro joven con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, sus ojos, al igual que su cabello, eran tan negros como la mismísima noche, su rostro era un poco pálido y sus facciones, a diferencia de sus amigos, no estaban contraídas si no que estaban totalmente relajadas y con un aire de diversión-además yo aún no le veo lo malo al asunto…-exclamo con una felicidad no tan fingida-

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- pregunto el castaño halándose con desesperación el cabello-¿acaso no sabes quienes son ellas?-miro al peli rojo en busca de apoyo-Naruto puede dar testimonio de lo que ellas son capaces de hacer si se enojan-dijo después de ser ignorado por Gaara. Todos voltearon a ver al rubio, pero este mantenía una mirada perdida y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas-¿Narut…?

-Naru-chan-dijo de repente interrumpiendo lo que Neji iba a decir-me ha llamado… Naru-chan-a Todos les apareció una gotica detrás de la cabeza, ese dobe no tenía remedio

-Ignórenlo-retomo la palabra Neji haciendo que todos lo voltearan a mirar, excepto el rubio y Gaara que aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados-volviendo a lo importante ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Neji-Hablo Shikamaru-¿Cuál es el problema?-sus profundos ojos cafés se posaron en los perlados. Neji trago duro, mierda Shikamaru era muy astuto, ya se había dado cuenta del verdadero motivo por el cual él no quería que ellas estuvieran en ese club. Frunció más su ceño, tenía que inventar algo creíble, pensó y pensó hasta que unas palabras se le vinieron a la mente-

-¿Por qué quieres que entren?-sonrió triunfante al notar como la mirada de Shikamaru, que generalmente era de total aburrimiento, se habría con sorpresa y nerviosismo-vamos Nara responde-varias gotas de sudor aparecieron en el rostro del Nara, ese Neji era bastante astuto…era cierto que desde un principio él se había dado cuenta de la verdadera razón que el Hyuga tenía para oponerse totalmente al ingreso de esas seis; pero jamás imagino que el castaño hubiera adivinado tan rápidamente sus doble…ejem nobles intenciones-eres un pervertido…

-todos lo somos- una voz gruesa sonó desde el fondo del salón. Sasuke, quien se había mantenido al margen de todo, reía soberbio. Sus orbes negros miraban a todos los seis con diversión, ya se habían metido en esto por lo tanto ya no había vuelta atrás- dejen de mentir de una buena vez-se levantó de la silla en donde se encontraba y camino hasta quedar en frente de Shikamaru- todos aquí sabemos que aceptaste esta ridiculez con el fin de estar cerca de Temari-san- Shikamaru lo miro indignado pero después de unos segundos soltó un largo suspiro y asintió con pesadez. Sasuke sonrió y se acercó a Neji- sé que dices que no quieres que entren, sin embargo la verdad es que te mueres por estar cerca de Tenten-Neji abrió la boca para decir algo, pero callo al saber que lo único que Sasuke decía era la purita realidad. volvió a avanzar y esta vez se detuvo en frente de Gaara-a mí no me engañas con esa actitud indiferente-el peli-rojo alzo una ceja-sé que no has intervenido por qué quieres estar lo más cerca posible de Matsuri-Gaara se sonrojo hasta quedar como un tomate e iba a replicarle pero callo cuando el azabache negó con su dedo índice izquierdo- no, no, a mí no me engañas-camino de regreso y se sentó de nuevo en la silla-y todos aquí saben que el dobe y Sai se mueren por Hinata-baka e Ino respectivamente-

-que astuto eres Sasuke-kun-comento Sai con una sonrisa en el rostro-pero aquí todos sabemos que también te mueres por estar lo más cerca posible de Sakura-chan-la voz amable del peli-negro fue reemplazada por una dura y cortante. E l azabache lo miro por unos segundos

-si pero por lo menos yo no lo ando negando como otros- sus ojos negros se posaron en los dos castaños-

-tienes razón-su cara retomo la sonrisa que había perdido hacia unos pocos segundos-si Ino-chan esta involucrada pueden contar con migo para lo que sea-Sasuke asintió

-Naru-chan…me ha…llamado…-el rubio camino hasta donde estaba su mejor amigo-si el aceptar significa estar cerca de ella no importa las consecuencias, cuenta con migo para lo que sea-el azabache tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar soltar una enorme carcajada por el dramatismo de su amigo-Naru-chan…

-¿Gaara?-las mejillas del Sabaku no se tiñeron de rojo-

-está bien-dijo con determinación, pero aun sonrojado-

-por mí no hay ningún problema y creo que Shikamaru tampoco tiene inconveniente así que…-miro a Neji y este suspiro-¿Qué dices?

-solo promete que mantendrás alejada a la Haruno de mi-acepto al fin. En el rostro de sasuke apareció una sonrisa pervertida, ahora todo estaba listo-hagámoslo-Todos asintieron, caminaron nuevamente hacia la oficina.

Cada quien iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Sasuke pensaba en la mejor forma de hacer que la Haruno se fijara en él, sin morir o quedar en coma en el intento; Shikamaru planeaba su mejor estrategia para lograr estar cerca de Temari sin que esta lo moliera a golpes o algo por el estilo; Neji se imaginaba la anatomía de Tenten debajo de ese uniforme mientras que Sai y Gaara trataban de recordar el nombre del libro que Kakashi-sensei leía, cuando pensaba que nadie lo estaba viendo, ya que según lo que ellos habían escuchado que en este se encontraban las mejores tácticas para ligar del mundo. Naruto, aun estando un poco aturdido por todo lo que había pasado, pensaba en la mejor forma de hacerle recordar a la Hyuga ese maravilloso día que habían pasado juntos y la promesa que ella le había hecho, sonaba tonto, pero el estar aferrado a esa promesa era lo que lo hacía ponerse de pie cada vez que era molestado por su aspecto físico o por su inteligencia y ahora que tenía esta maravillosa oportunidad no la iba a dejar pasar por nada en el mundo.

Llegaron a la oficina de la directora y se quedaron como idiotas mirándose los unos a los otros, Shikamaru soltó un suspiro y después de murmurar algo parecido a un problemático se acercó a la puerta y la golpeo lentamente.

Después de unos segundos de suspenso una voz se escuchó desde adentro

-adelante-se volvieron a mirar entre si y asintieron-¿y bien?-Tsunade era una persona a la que le gustaba ir directamente al grano-¿Qué decidieron?-ninguno se atrevía a hablar-escuchen en estos momentos mi paciencia a llegado a su límite-sus ojos miel se posaron en Hinata, quien estaba abanicándose con un fajo de billetes mucho más grande que el primero-así que díganme ¿Qué carajos decidieron?-nuevamente todo quedo en silencio

Sasuke paseo su vista a su alrededor, miro detenidamente a las seis muchachas que estaban de pie a su lado, no pudo evitar suspirar cuando se encontró con unos hermosos ojos verdes que lo miraban con recelo y expectativa. Estuvieron mirándose por unos segundos, que a él le parecieron horas, y justo cuando iba a romper el contacto visual se sorprendió bastante al notar como en el rostro de sakura aparecía un pequeño ¿sonrojo?

Sakura negó bruscamente con la cabeza, ¿acaso ella…se…se…había… sonrojado? Volvió a negar pero esta vez con tanta brusquedad que hizo que Tenten, quien estaba a su lado, diera un pequeño brinco…

-deja de joder-le murmuro la castaña-casi me matas del susto-Sakura frunció, esa Tenten ¿Quién demonios se creía para regañarla?, iba abrir su boca para dejárselo bien en claro, pero un fuerte grito hizo que todos en esa silenciosa oficina dieran un pequeño brinco-

-MOU HABLEN DE UNA BUENA VEZ-

-HYUGA CIERRA EL PICO-Temari grito igual o incluso más fuerte que la susodicha-Tsunade-oba chan si nos permite tenemos que platicar un poco antes de conocer el veredicto final de ell… esss…-no sabía que términos utilizar, así que opto por lo más practico-esos ¿Lerdos?-

Tenten sintió como un aura negra y depresiva emanaba de los recién nombrados. Una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente, esa Temari sí que sabía cómo destruir el autoestima de las personas con menos de tres palabras.

-Jejeje-no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita-

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Amma-san?- ella negó con la cabeza- y con respecto a lo dicho por Temari, creo que sería lo más justo, sin embargo Hyuga Hinata-recalco un poco lo último-ha sido quien me ha propuesto esta tentadora apuesta, y no lo voy a negar; pienso sacarle un poco de provecho a esta jocosa situación, es por esto que he decidido que la disposición de entrar o no al club de lectura ya no esté en mis manos, ni en las de sus "amigas" y mucho menos en las suyas, si no que este en las manos de estos valientes y educados jóvenes

-jajajaja ¿escuchaste eso teme?-sakura solo suspiro, Hinata no sabía cuándo parar- "valientes y educados jóvenes"-

-digo lo de valientes, porque cualquiera que la acepte en un club tan importante como el de lectura es porque está loco o tiene los pantalones bien puestos – eso callo de inmediato a la peli-azul-¿Cuál es su decisión Nara-san?-

-sé que la decisión va a parecer bastante problemática-cero sus ojos por unos segundos- pero yo Shikamaru Nara, actuando como presidente del club de lectura, les doy una cordial bienvenida a: Sabaku no Temari, Hyuga Hinata, Amma Matsuri, Amma Tenten, Haruno Sakura y Yamanaka Ino, para que formen parte del susodicho y participen en todas sus reuniones y/o actividades-Temari quedo en shock, ¿Qué ellas que?, no esto no podía estar pasando, miro a sus amigas esperando que alguna soltara una carcajada para después gritar a todo pulmón que era una broma… pero nada. Las cinco, incluyendo a la estúpida de Hinata, estaban igual de consternadas a ella. Trago saliva, al parecer no era una jugarreta -_HYUGA TE MATARE, ARE UN PACTO CON EL INFIERNO PARA REVIVIRTE Y TE VOLVERE A MATAR-_dentro de una semana tendremos una reunión recién termine la jornada escolar, espero puntualidad y orden-El ambiente se tornó bastante tenso.

Hinata sentía como cinco grandes y oscuras sombras rodeaban a sus amigas… trago saliva, valla que estaban enojadas, incluso la tonta Matsuri parecía haber superado su temor hacia ella y ahora estaba deseándole mentalmente la más muerte más dolorosa posible, ¡y ni hablar de las otras!

-glup- de nuevo mando saliva, ¿Cómo iba a salir viva de allí? No lo sabía, de lo único de lo que era consiente era que toda la culpa iba a caer sobre ella y todo por esa odiosa costumbre de hablar sin pensar… bueno ella si lo pensó, sin embargo lo que paso por su mente fue una simple y cortante respuesta negativa por parte de esos nerds y no un: _"sé que la decisión va a parecer bastante problemática, pero yo Shikamaru Nara, actuando como presidente del club de lectura, les doy una cordial bienvenida a: Sabaku no Temari, Hyuga Hinata, Amma Matsuri, Amma Tenten, Haruno Sakura y Yamanaka Ino, para que formen parte del susodicho y participen en todas sus reuniones y/o actividades. Dentro de una semana tendremos una reunión recién termine la jornada escolar, espero puntualidad y orden", ¿_oh y ahora quien la iba ayudar? ¿El chapulín colorado? Na, ese estaba en México muy lejos de su país, ella necesitaba a alguien que estuviera en esa misma habitación y no a miles de kilómetros. Miro a su alrededor, ¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿QUIÉN? El Uchiha; estaba mirando disimuladamente a Sakura y ella hacia como si nada; Su odioso y pervertido primo, no, jamás se arrastraría por su ayuda; Gaara, estaba embobado con la camisa semi-abierta de Matsuri; Shikamaru, miraba de reojo el busto de Temari; Sai, se escondía de la penetrante mirada de todas, ¿Naruto? Sí, eso era, ¡él era su salvador!- etto, Naru-chan, c-creo que se nos está haciendo un poco tarde para n-n-nuestra c-c-c-cita de estudio, además la jornada ya ha terminado así que… ADIOS-y sin decir más salió corriendo como si hubiese un espanto en esa habitación.

Silencio, fue lo que gobernó el lugar después de la "peculiar" huida de la Hyuga.

-Ejem- La más _antigua _que se encontraba en la habitación carraspeo un poco la garganta después de haber entendido a la perfección el motivo que había llevado a la Hyuga a salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo-lo mejor es que se retiren, bueno digo lo mejor es eso… ya que… ya se terminó su… jornada escolar…si eso…

-lo que Tsunade-sama quiere decir es que necesita que por favor se retiren a sus respectivos "hogares" ya que están apestando el lugar- Dijo Temari en tono de burla

Shikamaru se olio disimuladamente ¿Por qué esa rubia problemática había dicho que ellos apestaban? Pero si el no olía a nada.

-Temari-dijo la Rubia de grandes atributos- ellos no entienden- Temari no dijo más y se dirigió a la puerta-por cierto, si se va a vengar de Hyuga-san por lo que más quiera, no lo haga dentro del recinto-

-¿Qué le hace pensar…?

-¿club de lectura? Hmp ¿desde cuando una persona que sufre de dislexia se quiere unir a un club de lectura?-La rubia de cuatro coletas entendió la indirecta y reanudo su camino. Luego de unos minutos Gaara salió caminando sin pronunciar nada-

-Sai vámonos, oka-san llegara pronto y sabes que no le gusta que la hagan esperar, con permiso- El azabache hizo una corta reverencia y salió del lugar junto con su hermano-

-creo que también yo me voy-Shikamaru imito la acción del Uchiha y se fue corriendo de allí. Neji no pronuncio ninguna palabra, simplemente se inclinó un poco y se fue-

-Nee Matsuri-baka ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una carrera hasta la plaza central y la última que llegue tendrá que gastarle a la otra todo el sushi que desee?-La castaña miro a su medio-hermana con complicidad y después de un pequeño asentimiento las dos salieron corriendo a toda velocidad no sin antes gritar un fuerte "¡nos veremos mañana Tsunade-Oba chan!"

-yo también me voy, Tsunade, Shizune, frentona- e Ino salió-

-¿Por qué ha aceptado?-dijo al fin la peli-rosa después de un largo y sepulcral silencio, la directora solo sonrió de lado-_así que… era "eso"_-pensó con malicia-_si la vida te da limones…_

-¿a qué le teme Haruno-san?-se levantó de su escritorio y con pasos sigilosos se acercó a la peli-rosa-¿acaso… tiene miedo a que regrese…_eso?-_Sakura retrocedió unos pasos horrorizada ¡mierda, ya se había dado cuenta!-

-n-no se dé qué me está hablando-trato de sonar confiada, pero sus estúpidos nervios la habían traicionado-jejeje mire la hora c-creo que m-la vieja poso elegantemente sus dedos en su boca interrumpiendo así lo que ella iba a decir

-Haruno, Haruno, Haruno ¿en serio cree que su… _fetiche… _regrese?- sonrió cuando escucho a su estudiante tragar saliva ¡genial! Había dado en el blanco-que cree que va a pasar cuando pase encerrada tres horas diarias con esos chicos tan _peculiares_- Sakura empezó a sudar frio, sus piernas flaquearon y por alguna razón comenzó a picarle _justo debajo del ombligo_-¿Cuál cree que sea su primera víctima?-trato de huir pero su cuerpo no le respondió-¿acaso será… Naruto?-sus mejillas se sonrojaron, el rubio era tan… kawaii-o ¿será Gaara?-mordió su labio inferior, el peli-rojo estaba tan… mmm-¿o quizás le atraigan más los castaños… como Shikamaru o… Neji?-¡o por Kami! Tuvo que relamerse los labios tras imaginarlos d-des-¿o tal vez sea Sas-su-ke?-en eso la imagen de un extraño niño azabache llego a su mente, después al niño un poco más grande, luego al pre-adolescente y finalmente al adolescente, solo que en esta ultima el Uchiha solo llevaba una pequeña hoja que apenas le cubría _allí-_

-Mmm-no pudo evitar gemir ¡Por todos los Dioses! De solo imaginarlo ella estaba a punto de… de…-¡URUSAI!-se tapó los oídos- ¡URUSAI, URUSAI, URUSAI, URUSAI! – se giró y, con toda brusquedad posible, empujo a la directora, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus pies-

-creo que esta vez sí se pasó-la rubia dio un pequeño respingo, por kami-sama ¡había olvidado que shizune estaba en su oficina!-

-Hmp-se limitó a "decir"

-¿hmp? Ya se le está pegando lo del Uchiha

-Hmp

-¡Arg! Olvídelo- paso una de sus manos pos su cabello apartando algunos mechones-volviendo a lo importante ¿en serio cree en esa patética escusa de Hyuga-san?

-Hmp por favor Shizune ¿Qué clase de idiota se creería eso?

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-Miedo, miedo, miedo, miedo-llevaban más de media hora corriendo hacia todas las direcciones posibles. ¿Cómo una adolescente de dieciséis años podía recorrer cerca de treinta cuadras en menos de una hora mientras arrastraba como un muñeco de trapo a un rubio que fácilmente superaba su tamaño? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que ella, Temari "la problemática" Sabaku no (como era conocida en los rines de boxeo) no se iba a dejar ganar por esa cobarde, traidora, estúpida, ignorante, hijadetresmil…-¡Te-Temari on-onegai de-de-déjame de-descansar por-por s-solo cin-cin-cinco segundos!-vio cómo su queridísima amiga-nótese el sarcasmo- se metía ágilmente a un centro comercial-

-¡Descansaras cuando estés en el infierno!-grito tras haber entrado al mismo lugar-Hija de…-freno en seco cuando se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba vacío-¿pero qué co…?

-señorita lo lamento mucho pero no puede estar aquí-un sujeto, que aparentaba cien años o más, la tomo del brazo y la saco-que tenga un buen día-sin mas le cerró la puerta en la cara

-Hijode…-

-IDIOTA-un tic nervioso pareció en su ojo izquierdo-TE GANE-un taxi amarillo paso en frente de ella y Hinata, quien iba en la parte trasera, le sonreía de forma sarcástica al mismo tiempo que le mostraba una linda señal obscena y se perdía entre miles y miles de autos-

-Hijade…-elevo su vista al cielo y para terminar de completar su mala suerte un pájaro paso y… le deposito en la cara sus desechos fecales-¡PUTAAAAA!-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Naruto estaba horrorizado. Jamás imagino que estar cerca de Hinata fuera a ser tan complicado. En un principio se sintió feliz de haber sido arrastrado de la mano por todo el colegio y casi por todo el centro de Konoha, no lo podía negar, pero después… la hermana loca de Gaara los había perseguido por más de media hora, luego tuvieron que pasar por un edificio en construcción y ahora su uniforme estaba prácticamente inutilizable, se habían subido a un taxi y este los había retenido por no tener el dinero suficiente así que para escapar de allí Hinata tuvo que golpearlo hasta dejarlo K.O y nuevamente empezar a correr, se habían detenido abruptamente tras haber llegado a la plaza central y ahora estaban siendo perseguidos por las hermanas Amma.

¿Qué más podía pasar?

-MALDITA HYUGA TE ENCONTRE-Y como por arte de magia la Sabaku no mayor había aparecido de la nada en frente de ellos con una sustancia ¿verde? en el rostro…

**Hasta aquí XD**

**Antes que nada les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza. He sufrido un pequeño esguince en mi mano derecha y hasta hace poco pude volver a escribir….**

**Y bien? Que más les puedo decir? Ah! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, se los agradezco mucho. cada uno de ellos son mi inspiración. Lamento mucho el no poderles responder a cada uno **** lo que pasa es que mi medico me dijo que "no tenia que abusar de mi buena suerte" ¬¬ What ever. Sin embargo quiero enviarles mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a:**

**-MariiDii :D**

**-Namikaze Rock :D**

**-Heero Root :D**

**-Yanu-chan:D**

**-Noelialun XD (me alegra saber que no eres un perro) (Inner: nos asustamos un poco xD)**

**-diego. :D**

** :D**

**-nestorkw (me agrada saber que no te desagrada tanto la historia ****)**

**Y a todos los que leen y no comentan también les agradezco mucho :D **

No se exactamente cuando subiré la conti, pero prometo no tardar mas de 2 semanas… y por ultimo ¿merezco algún comentario? (TT^TT) (Inner:yo creo que no) cállate! Yo tengo Fe en mis lectores…

Jejeje Chau… (si tienen dudas me lo hacen saber mediante un Review, si no… también me lo comunican a travez de un review) :D Chao


	4. capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Sumary: **hace algunos meses las seis mejores y problemáticas amigas vivían en total armonía, pero todo cambio cuando la liga de los nerds ataco. Solo Tsunade, la directora del instituto, podía detenerlos, pero cuando Konoha Gauken más la necesitaba desapareció… (Esta de vacaciones en las vegas) ahora las peores estudiantes deberán enfrentar las diversas pruebas-actividades- organizadas por un club de "intelectuales" mientrasintentan salvar algo de su reputación de "delincuentes" y no caer en las redes de Cupido.

**Advertencias:**

Contiene OoC de algunos personajes, AU, prox. Lemon. Algunas palabras obscenas (Inner: no mientas¬¬) Ok . Muchas palabras obscenas.

**Parejas:**

**Principales:**

**Naruhina, Sasusaku, Nejiten, Gaamatsu, Shikatema, Inosai**

**Secundarias:**

**Minakushi, Fugamiko, HiashiXhana, JirayaXtsunade, ObitoXAnko, KakashiXRin, SuigetsuXkarin, ItachiX?, etc. etc. n_n**

**¡AHORA SI… A LEER!**

**Capítulo 3: **

-estoy en casa-susurro levemente, no tenía caso elevar su tono de voz pues sabia a la perfección que nadie iba a responder. Dejo sus zapatos en la entrada, se quitó la corbata que la identificaba como estudiante de konohaGauken, la tiro y comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras que la conducían a su habitación…

-Hyuga-san-un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos años se acercó hasta donde ella estaba y le entrego una hoja blanca junto con un teléfono-primero el teléfono-dijo cuándo noto que ella iba a tomar la nota-onegai-la peli-azul le miro con enojo, pero decidió hacerle caso el viejo, lo último que quería era discutir con alguien… _de nuevo_- oprima el numero uno-sin decir nada ella obedeció. Una voz bastante familiar sonó

-_Hyuga agradezca que estoy gastando unos preciosos minutos de mi tiempo con usted a si que perciba atentamente; Hana-san y yo no estaremos…-_de solo escuchar eso su sangre comenzó a hervir. ¿Cuántas veces no lo había oído ya? Siempre era lo mismo, ellos salían, les dejaban un mensaje y no volvían hasta después de unas semanas. Era verdad que a ellas nunca les había faltado el alimento o un techo en donde vivir, pero ¿de que servían todos esos lujos y comodidades si no les brindaban amor o aunque sea un poco de cariño?-_por favor comuníqueselo a Hanabi_- apretó sus puños con fuerza, _esa _era la parte más difícil… Hanabi era su hermana menor, tenía diez años y estaba a punto de terminar su primaria. A diferencia de ella, Hanabi era una persona cariñosa, tímida, con un registro escolar perfecto y un promedio de nueve punto ocho, era la estudiante modelo, una gran persona, siempre se preocupaba por los demás, era…era… la niña perfecta; y aun así… sus padres la ignoraban… siempre. Jamás estaban para ella, sin importar cuánto se esforzase, era cruelmente rebuznada-

-Hanabi-sama llegara dentro de una hora, por favor comuníqueselo en cuanto pueda-El hombre comenzó a retirarse lentamente, sabía que lo mejor era dejarla un tiempo a solas para que pudiera pensar … sin embargo- ¿se le ofrece algo más… tal vez helado?-una sonrisa casi imperceptible adorno su viejo rostro al notar como poco a poco los ojos de su _jefa_ se iluminaban recuperando ese brillo que tanto la caracterizaba-¿uno extra-grande de chocolate?-ella asintió- enseguida se lo traigo-y sin decir más se fue.

-Hanabi-chan ¿Cómo voy a hacer para decírtelo?- era consciente de lo mucho que le iba a doler, después de todo ¿quién no sufriríaal ser plantado por sus padres el día de su cumpleaños?-¡auch!-iba a abrir la puerta de su habitación, pero una agudo dolor en su mano derecha se lo impidió-estúpida Temari ¿Por qué tiene la cabeza tan dura?-inflo un poco sus cachetes, en medio de la _discusión_ que había tenido con sus amigas se hirió un poco su mano cuando la estrello en la frente de la Sabaku no-mañana se las cobrare-

O_O_O_O_O_O

-¡me quiero ir!-Exclamo Ino desde su asiento-¡estoy aburrida!-

-acashbamosh de llesgarsh- Tenten, que estaba sentada detrás de la susodicha, se removió algo incomoda… ¡por kami-sama! Como le dolía el trasero-no desberiashqueshjarshtetantos h- Ino se levanto y camino un par de pasos hasta llegar a donde ella- ¿Qué?-pregunto al notar como una de sus mejores amigas se le quedaba viendo de manera rara-

-nada, es solo que… ¿en verdad ojitos fue capaz de darles…tan duro? – Tenten inflo un poco sus cachetes y al hacerlo un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos-¿y cuántos dientes te tumbo?-

-ningushno, eshsholoque mishcacheshteshsheinflashmar onshinnigushnarashon- y vaya que estaban inflamados… ¡eran tan enormes como sus moños! –adeshmascashi me parshte el hueshitodel trashero con unash de shushpatadash-

- Me imagino que ella termino peor- la castaña no dijo nada-ya veo… ¿y en donde está Matsuri?- Tenten iba a responderle pero una voz a sus espaldas la interrumpió-

-Maldita Hyuga- Matsuri se encontraba en el piso, sus brazos y parte de su rostro estaban ventados, no era el mejor día para su cabello y además de todo tenía un enorme morado en su ojo izquierdo-¡y todo fue por tu culpa!- elevo uno de sus brazos para señalar a su hermana mayor pero al hacerlo un enorme dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo- ¡Auch!

-¿¡porsh mi culshpa!?- Tenten se levanto y se volvió a sentar de golpe- ¡mi coshish!

-si ¡fue TU culpa! Si no hubiésemos hecho esa estúpida apuesta ahora no estaría asi-

-¡tesh voy a…!

-¿y porque estas en el piso Matsuri?-la Yamanaka se vio obligada a intervenir, todo mundo sabía a la perfección que si las Hermanas Amma iniciaban una pelea esta duraría días o incluso semanas-

-no sé en donde diablos esta mi puesto-

-ocupa el de Hinata, después de todo no creo que alcance a llegar-le echó un vistazo a su reloj para después bostezar

Sakura entro al recinto sin muchos ánimos, no había pegado el ojo en casi toda la noche y cuando lo hacía soñaba cosas no muy pulcras con _él. _Miro levemente a sus amigas, asintió en señal de saludo y sin decir más se sentó en su lugar-_te matare Hinata-dobe _-se dijo mentalmente. Todo era su culpa-

-¿acaso no piensas saludar?-Temari no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó y cerró los ojos esperando el momento- jajajajaja ¿y eso que es?- Ino apunto hacia la gran masa que sobresalía en la frente de la Sabaku no-jajajajaja ¿ahora vas a ser un unicornio o algo por el estilo?-Temari no aguanto. Se levanto y la cogió del cuello de su camisa -espera… no me digas que…-ella asintió- jajajajajajaja-Temari la soltó y volvió a su lugar-

-gracias a eso termino la pelea-comento Matsuri desde el piso. Ino la observo extrañada -creo que Hinata se lastimo la mano tras haberla golpeado en la frente, fue por esto que paro de pegarnos y huyo-

-ya veo… -

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-pero e-estarán aquí dentro de poco- Hinata revolvió el pelo de su hermanita y luego suspiro, duro gran parte de la noche tratándole de explicar el porqué de la ausencia de sus padres, aunque ni ella misma lo sabía, y la niña aun no se resignaba a entender que por muy malo que sonase ellas eran unas hijas de… -e-ellos me lo prometieron y-y yo les creo-

-ya lo hemos hablado Hanabi-chan-llevo una de sus manos hasta su cabello y cerró los ojos buscando paciencia-ellos jamás están aquí ¿Por qué ilusionarnos con que en la fecha de tus cumpleaños iba a ser diferente?-esas eran palabras bastantes duras para una niña, pero tenía que hacerle ver la triste y cruda realidad-

-l-lo sé…p-pero-

-¡suficiente!- grito- ¡Hana y Hiashi nunca están para las fechas especiales o para cualquier otra fecha!- se levanto bruscamente de la silla y agarro de las solapas a Hanabi-¿en serio pensabas que porque era el cumpleaños de la pequeña ellos estarían aquí con una gran torta, globos y yo no sé que mas estupideces?- la castaña la miro horrorizada- ¿en serio lo crees?-Hanabi jamás había visto a su hermana mayor tan enojada, era cierto que Hinata tenía problemas de temperamento sin embargo, cuando estaban juntas, ella la trataba con mucho amor y cariño- responde- la zarandeo un par de veces de forma brusca y logro lo que ella jamás se prometió hacer-yo… y-yo… - un nudo se formo en su garganta cuando las primeras lagrimas salieron de los orbes de Hanabi ¿Qué había hecho? Oh por kami-sama ¡su hermanita, su pequeña y dulce hermanita, estaba llorando por su culpa! – H-Hanabi-chan y-yo

-¡baka!- sintió como algo en lo más profundo de su ser se rompía-¡te odio, te odio, te odio!- trato de seguirla en el tiempo que salió corriendo mas no pudo. Sus piernas flaquearon y sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas- ¡ERES IGUAL QUE ELLOS!-vio como su hermana subía a toda velocidad las escaleras y cerraba las puerta con todas sus fuerzas-

-igual que ellos-murmuro para sí misma- n-no q-quiero s-ser i-igual q-que e-ellos- se mordió el labio inferior- n-no q-quiero-

-¿Hinata-sama?- dio un pequeño salto; el repentino llamado del mayordomo casi le provoca un infarto. Limpio unas lágrimas inexistentes, elevo su vista y al hacerlo se encontró con el mismo sujeto de anoche ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Donzo? ¿Dinzon? ¿Danzo?

-dime Donzou-

-es Danzou- dijo con cierto fastidio ¿dieciséis años trabajando para esa maldita familia y la mocosa tenía el descaro de no recordar su nombre?- la limosina las espera- La peli-azul hizo una mueca de aburrimiento-

-caminare-el hombre se sorprendió al oír eso-Hanabi se enojo con migo y lo que menos quiero es incomodarla… así que… ¡mattane!-no dijo más y salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, dejando al mayordomo con la palabra en la boca-

-Dinzou-san ¿y mi hermana?- oh lo había olvidado ¡el maldito problema era de familia!

-es… ah… olvídelo- miro a la pequeña- ella salió corriendo-

-¿se fue a pie?- el asintió-¿Por qué?

- dijo que usted se había enojado con ella y ella no quería incomodarla entonces fue cuando salió corriendo-

-ya veo-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-…and in 1945 it ended the Second World War. Although today even speculates on the death of Hitler, experts say large ...-

-¡ya llegue!- la puerta del salón 5B se abrió violentamente de un momento a otro dejando ver así a una hermosa azabache de ojos tan blancos como la perla más puras del mar. De inmediato todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella. Trago un poco de saliva en el momento en que hizo contacto visual con sus amigas-

-¡sí, pero con quince minutos de retraso!- la profesora de… la clase en la que estaban, se acerco a ella-¿Cómo ha conseguido entrar?-

-_fácil -_pensó- _solo tuve que darle la mitad de lo de mi descanso a ese portero estúpido-_bueno… cuando entre el portero no estaba en su lugar- los ojos de su maestra se abrieron de par en par- por cierto… etto… anno…. Ish… osh… ush…-una venita se apareció en la frente de la maestra- esh… Ishic… ¿Ishito-sensei?

-¡es Ishiko!- corrigió- no puedo creer que en todos estos años que llevo impartiéndole clases no se haya aprendido mi nombre-la oji-perla por dentro la estaba maldiciendo-¿desea entrar?- lo dudo un par de segundos y después asintió-pues si en realidad lo desea tendrá que hacer deberes extras- para cuando termino de hablar la Hyuga ya se encontraba unos metros más adelante- ¡espere!-Hinata se detuvo-¿le estoy dando la oportunidad de entrar a mi clase, aun cuando llega a la mitad de esta, y usted simplemente me ignora y se va?-pregunto totalmente indignada ¡esa mocosa! ¿Quién se creía?

Hinata no respondió, simplemente se acerco hasta donde Ishiko, la tomo por los hombros y le mostro a Temari, Matsuri y a Tenten.

-si estoy presente en su clase ellas me mataran-Ishiko la miro y luego a ellas, la miro y las miro a ellas- fui yo quien les hizo todos esos moretones- la Sensei se mordió el labio inferior, ¡joder! La curiosidad por saber más la estaba matando-¿quiere saber qué fue lo que sucedió?-ella negó, sin embargo…

-¿fue muy grave?-una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en el rostro de la Hyuga al confirmar porque los demás maestros la llamaban Ishicomofuera la chismosa -b-bueno no es que me interese en lo más mínimo-

-_si claro-_pensó- bueno, como sea, la cosa fue tan grave que todas terminamos en el odioso club de lectura-

-dígame más-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

- no puedo creer que lo haya hecho de nuevo- Sakura se removió incomoda… esa voz pertenecía a… -¡¿Cómo diablos lo hace?!- estaba molesto y ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si a esa Hyuga poco o nada le importaba llegar tarde e interrumpir SU clase favorita, apretó sus puños, y para terminar de completar su cólera ¡la torpe Ishiko-sensei le seguía la corriente y ahora estaba hablando muy amenamente con ella en lugar de haberle dado un castigo ejemplar!-Ishiko-sensei podríamos por favor continuar con la clase-ella le prestó atención desde la puerta - me parece inaudito que interrumpa la clase solo por eso-

-guarde silencio Uchiha-san y relájese un poco- sus orbes negros se abrieron de par en par ¿Qué había…?

-¡sí! maldito Uchiha cierra el pico y vuelve a pegar el culo a la silla… que calladito te ves más bonito-giro su rostro y encontró a la menor de la hermanas Amma apuntándole -

-¡bien dicho Matsuri-baka!-viro hacia la Yamanaka -y tu maldito ¡¿Qué me estás viendo?- el negó- ¿no? ¿No qué?

-n-no y-yo-

-¡¿quieres dejarlo en paz?!-Karin encaro a la Yamanaka-

-no te metas en esto maldita tomate cuatro ojos que esto es entre el nerd y yo-la peli-roja abrió su boca con indignación-

-n-nee-san n-no v-vallas a a-armar u-un e-escándalo-susurro Naruto tratando vanamente, de evitar un enfrentamiento entre la que sería su nueva compañera de equipo y su prima… sin embargo ella no lo tomo en cuenta y se acerco hasta donde estaba Ino-

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?-La rubia rio sarcásticamente-

-además de tomate cuatro ojos ¿eres sorda?-Karin no resistió, hizo el ademan de mandarle un puñetazo más fue detenida por alguien mas -

-tush y yoshteneshmoshcuentashpendie ntesh-Tenten se levantó como pudo y se acerco hasta el lugar de los hechos-¿quesh? – cuestiono una vez que noto la mirada desconcertada que tenía Karin sobre ella-

-¿acaso te están creciendo otro par de moños en la boca?- Matsuri solto una gran carcajada -¿y de que te ríes?-

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, además no puedo evitarlo, cuando veo un payaso con una peluca de ese color las carcajadas simplemente se escapan de mi garganta- la cara de Karin se torno del mismo color que su cabello-teme…

-¡¿Quieren guardar silencio?!-Temari intervino. Desde la noche anterior, después de la paliza recibida, una jaqueca insoportable se había albergado en su cabeza, impidiéndole dormir por lo que como consecuencia final obtuvo un humor de los mil demonios… y para complementar, el maldito escándalo que se había formado de repente en el salón, solo hacia crecer mas su dolor- si no cierran su maldita boca en este instante juro por lo mi colección privada de yao…

-¿¡quieres cerrar el pico teme!? Algunos tratamos de dormir-ahora el centro de atención fue Sakura-¿Qué me miran todos?- Ninguno se atrevió a responder-

-Nada es solo que- Ino se aventuró a hablar- te vez súper Kawaii cuando te sonrojas- esto la sorprendió, llevo sus manos hasta su rostro para comprobar que lo que la Baka de su amiga era cierto y en efecto lo era-deberías hacerlo más seguido-frunció su ceño por el comentario ¿Cómo si eso fuera cosa de voluntad? No claro que no, no era voluntad, eso solo ocurría cuando un mínimo pensamiento se veía interrumpido por la sexua… ejem… sensua… ejem… como fuera… imagen de cualquier nerd del planeta pero más que nada la del ¡maldito Uchiha! Joder ¡y ella que pensaba que esa etapa ya estaba superada! PERO no y todo era por la estúpida dobe-

-¡te matare HYUGA!-

- ¿a mí por qué?- Neji se alzó horrorizado-

-a ti no idiota, a Hinata- el castaño suspiro –

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-usted sí que las sabe armar en grande- Hinata sonrió por el comentario-es por eso que le aconsejo que debe medir sus palabras antes de abrir la enorme bocota que tiene –ella elevo sus hombros, restándole importancia al asunto-Tenga- Su Sensei le paso un pequeño papel- y trate de no llegar tarde la próxima vez- ella no alegó, simplemente se alejo arrastrando los pies y con una gran frustración en sima-

-Tsunade-Baachan se molestara con migo de nuevo - se dijo a sí misma, de nada había servido hablar tan "amenamente" con la estúpida Ishicomofuera porque de igual forma la había castigado - mou…- inflo sus cachetes- te odio Ishito-sensei-

-Muy bien es hora de poner orden-después de asegurarse que la Hyuga se fuera por el camino correcto, llego al salón y lo que vio la dejo con la boca abierta ¡esos mocosos! - ¡HARUNO-SAN SUELTE TEMARI Y VUELVA A SU LUGAR! ¡YAMANAKA-SAN, TENTEN-SAN, MATSURI-SAN DEJEN DE AHORCAR A KARIN-SAN Y REGRESEN A SU LUGAR! Y ahora-miro a Sasuke- ¡UCHIHA-SAN POR FAVOR LEA EL PARRAFO QUINCE DE LA PAGINA CIENTO UNO DE SU LIBRO DE INGLES AVANZADO EDICION CUATRO!-

-p-per-

-¡NADA DE PEROS!-¿esos malcriados querían coger su clase de recocha? Pues no señor, mientras ella estuviera vivita y en sus cinco sentidos no lo permitiría-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Se sentía nervioso. El recorrido del salón al club jamás se le había hecho tan largo. Una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente hasta perderse en su cuerpo, sus manos temblaban como gelatina, su corazón estaba muy acelerado, sus mejillas coloradas y aun asa sus piernas seguían moviéndose por si solas…

-¿crees que vayan a venir?-no dijo nada, solo camino un poco más rápido hasta llegar al último pasillo-

-y-ya no hay vuelta atrás- percibir pudo el ligero temblor en la voz de Sasuke-

-no te vayas a echar para atrás- dijo Neji- ¡todo fue idea tuya!-

-d-d-d-debemos ma-ma-mantener la calma-

-no eres el más indicado para decir eso Naruto-kun

-cállate Sai-

-no eres quien para callarme Gaara-kun-

-muy bien guarde todos silencio-caspitas, la situación se estaba saliendo de control- cuando giremos por este pasillo no abra vuelta atrás… así que…-Hizo una pequeña pausa- el que no se sienta capaz de hacer esto que de media vuelta y se retire-espero que alguno de sus amigos diera media vuelta para irse, incluso el pensó en hacerlo, pero la mirada de seguridad de ellos, y el hecho de que nadie se fuera, lo detuvo- excelente…- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-vámonos-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-les dije que no era en la biblioteca ¿pero porque hacerme caso a mi? ¡Oh ya se! Porque la mensa de Hinata las convenció de lo contrario ¡aun cuando a duras penas puede ubicarse en su estúpida y colosal mansión!-grito Ino a todo pulmón, joder, llevaban más de quince minutos recorriendo el estúpido plantel y aun no habían encontrado el mugriento club-ni siquiera sabía que había una biblioteca tan grande en este instituto ¡tardamos diez minutos en hallar la salida! Y además…

-¡cállate maldita teme!- Sakura,harta de lo que estaba diciendo, se interpuso en su camino - además ¡querrás decir NOS convenció! Porque también la seguiste como mensa- el semblante de la Yamanaka cambio de enojado a humillado de un momento para otro- y…

-¡quieren callarse!-Tenten intervino para separarlas-Matsuri está tratando de localizarlos-les señalo a su medio-hermana y como esta ¿olfateaba el lugar tratando de encontrarlos?-

-¿estás de broma? no creo que-….

-¡los encontré!-grito de repente- es por allí ¡el olor a nerd es inconfundible!- Matsuri salió corriendo a toda prisa-

-¡sugoi Matsuri!- exclamaron casi todas imitando a la castaña

-¿club de lectura? ¿Cómo diablos me metí en esto?-cascaditas empezaron a salir de los ojos de la única persona que no había seguido a Matsuri - o mejor aun ¡¿Cómo coños me voy a salir?!- miro hacia todos los lados y no vio a sus amigas ¿hacia adonde se habían ido?-_perfecto, primero las meto en ese ridículo club y ahora las pierdo de vista ¿kami-sama, que mas podría pasarme?-_ pensó de manera sarcástica, se acerco a la pared y se resbalo lentamente por la esta hasta quedar sentada en el piso. El plantel se encontraba prácticamente vacío, las clases ya habían terminado y podría jurar que había visto una sombra al final del corredor-es solo tu imaginación- intento darse ánimos a sí misma-piensa en cosas bonitas, los fantasmas no existen, la la la la- y ¡PUM! Una idea le llego a la cabeza; RECORDAR… La última semana había sido bastante divertida, después de una gran charla (discusión) había conseguido el perdón de sus amigas… y las bromas, peleas etc. habían regresado, para desgracia de Tsunade y felicidad de ella -Temes- susurro divertida cuando el recuerdo de una de sus bromas golpeo su memoria-bueno en fin, al menos no me obligaron a hacer _eso…_ De solo pensarlo…

-¿Hinata-san?-

-KYAAAAA- ¡lo sabia la maldita sombra del corredor! se levanto de golpe para huir de allí y llamar a los casa fantasmas o a un exorcista o lo que fuera, pero no pudo ya que golpeo su cabeza con algo muy duro en el repentino proceso- duele…- agarro la parte afectada- …mucho

-¿s-se e-e-encuentra bien?-sintió como una mano temblorosa se posaban en uno de sus hombros ¡el maldito fantasma! Trato de soltar el agarre pero el dolor se lo impido-t-tranquila s-soy N-Naruto- abrió sus ojos lentamente para comprobar que era verdad y lo que vio la dejo sin palabras; delante de ella estaba el ser humano o fantasma, aun no estaba cien por ciento segura, con los ojos más hermosos del planeta, bueno al menos eso le pareció - l-las estaba buscando, Shikamaru está algo molesto y b-bueno – no presto atención a lo que dijo pues se había perdido en ese inmenso mar azul-y y-yo ¿se siente bien?- ella asintió tontamente hipnotizada… pero esos ojos, ese tartamudeo… se le hacían extrañamente familiares- Hina-

-¡p-para!-su lengua se trabo… ese nombre…no traía nada bueno -y-yo- hizo otro vano intento de hablar pero de nuevo le fue imposible. Un sentimiento de terror golpeo su corazón -_ MOU ALGUN DIA NOS CASAREMOS-_la imagen de si misma si misma corriendo tras un auto, despidiéndose de un cuerpo pequeño sin rostro llego a su mente-¿_ACASO ERES SORDO?- de nuevo se vio de niña y al mismo cuerpo pero esta vez en un jardín a blanco y negro-__hina te vio llorando en todo el receso y fue entonces que hina se preguntó ¿por qué estará llorando? ¿Le abra pasado algo?- después de eso se vio jugado__ con él hasta el cansancio-_¡_MOU…SEREMOS AMIGOS POR SIEMPRE Y ALGÚN DÍA NOS CASAREMOS!- después llego su Madre y luego…-_N-N-Naruto-kun- _no, su madre no había ido por ella, quien lo había hecho había sido su… abuelo- _N-Na-

Naruto se quedo inmóvil, Incapaz de procesar lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Miles de lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de su acompañante sin ninguna razón, ¿sería por el tremendo susto que le metió? No, eso era imposible, ella jamás lloraría por algo tan superficial como ese, entonces ¿Por qué?

-N-Na, R-Ra-_ellos habían ido por un helado, después al parque y por ultimo ellos, ellos… -_¡ah!-sus piernas flaquearon yel dolor en su cabeza aumento-_su abuelo… la…había-_¡NO! ¡Detente!-

-Hinata-por suerte la pudo sostener antes de que terminara de caer-¿Qué te pasa?-Ella se aferro con fuerza a su cuerpo, en otras circunstancias se abría desplomado hay mismo más la situación no estaba para eso -

-ayúdame Raruto-kun-ahora la sorpresa se apodero de su rostro-Sálvame… onegai…-¿Qué había dicho? Que la salvara pero ¿de quién?-ah-un quejido fue lo último que le oyó decir antes de que se terminara de desmayar en sus brazos-

-Hina- la observo por un par de minutos pero luego se dio una bofetada mental- necesito ayuda- haciendo uso de toda su fuerza físico- mental, acomodo a la Hyuga en su espalda, agradeció a su padre, un famoso luchador, por haberlo obligado a estar en forma y corrió hacia el único lugar en donde estarían dispuesto a ayudarlo- ¿Qué paso ese día?- ahora esa era la duda que asaltaba su mente… algo tuvo que pasar ese día para que Hinata se olvidara por completo de él, algo que él iba a descubrir a como diera lugar- no descansare hasta saberlo- y con esa determinación aumento su velocidad-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-¡Hinata-Dobe!-Sakura corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos del instituto buscando a su amiga-¡Hinata-Dobe ¿en donde estas?! –Giro hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda- ¡ven tengo un hueso para ti!-joder ¿en donde rayos se había metido? ¡Si hacia tan solo un minuto estaba con ellas!-¡aquí estas!-abrió una puerta al azar-arg…son solo ustedes-sintió desilusión al darse cuenta de que solo era el club de costura -

-si somos nosotras ¿tienes algún problema con eso? – Shion dejo las puntadas a un lado y la miro-¿y quién te crees para interrumpir de esa forma en nuestro club?–

-hmp-lo mejor sería no responderle, ya que si lo hacia ellas terminarían en la enfermería y ella en detención-

-hay rumores que dicen que tu y las orangutanes que tienes como amigas estarán en el club de MI primo y de Sasuke-kun- Karin salió de un cuarto- Ishiko nos lo comento-respondió a la pregunta mental que se estaba haciendo en esos momentos -

-no deberías creer en todo lo que escuchas-soltó sin mucho interés- vaya… vaya… ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?- sus ojos verdes dieron un breve recorrido al pequeño salón- vaya… al parecer lo patético viene de familia- Karin elevó una de sus cejas y una diminuta mueca de diversión adorno su rostro-

-no deberías hablar de cosas patéticas cuando tienes un padre con un peinado tan peculiar- oh… eso le dolió… vaya ¿con que esas tenían?

-al menos mi padre cuida-_o trata de cuidar_- de míy no me manda a vivir con unos patéticos tíos-pudo percibir un leve tensa miento en las manos de su adversaria-

-por lo menos su madre aun vi…-Karin vio horrorizada como Kin, una peli-negra perteneciente a su club, era empujada contra la pared por la peli-rosa -suel…

-hay cosas que no se deben mencionar- Kin tembló, la mirada de Sakura no expresaba ningún sentimiento- si vuelves a mencionar a mi madre con tu asquerosa boca, te juro por ella que no vas a vivir para contarlo-la peli-negra asintió-

-Sakura ¿con respecto a lo del club de lectura?-Karin se vio forzada a romper el repentino silencio que se había formado

-es verdad y todo fue por culpa de Hi…-

-SHION-ONEESAN, KARIN-ONEESAN NECESITO SU AYU… da- Todo paso en cámara lenta. De la nada Naruto, con una azabache inconsciente en su espalda, había aparecido en la entrada; se notaba que había estado corriendo porque su sudoración era excesiva y su respiración estaba acelerada. Las reacciones de todos los presentes fueron igualmente de sorpresa. Karin y Shion abrieron como platos sus ojos,Sakura pensó que esto era un absurdo sueño por lo que se pellizco en repetidas ocasiones, Naruto Intento correr hacia el fin de mundo, antes de que sus primas salieran del shock y terminaran de matar a la doncella que dormía plácidamente en su espalda, pero sus piernas jamás le obedecieron y Hinata… bueno ella en el país de los sueños y de las pesadillas no sentía nada- e-e-e-es- Intento hablar sin embargo, y como era de costumbre cuando estaba rodeado de varias mujeres y estas lo miraban solo a él, solo pronuncio una silaba sin sentido-t-t-t-t-to- Recorcholis ¿no podía decir algo decente aunque sea una vez en su vida?-

-¡TU!- Sakura se acercó a él y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa-¡¿Qué coños le hiciste a mi amiga!?- lo zarandeo varias veces-¡RESPONDE!- ¡iba a morir! Y lo peor de todo era que ¡IBA A MORIR VIR… EJEM… SIN CONFESARLE SUS SENTIMIENTOS AL AMOR DE SU VIDA-¡TE DIJE QUE…!-

-Teme ¿¡quieres dejar de moverlo!? Lo vas a matar- espero que cualquier persona en el mundo lo rescatara menos la que en esos momentos lo estaba haciendo-¡¿y qué diablos hacemos en el mugriento club de costura?! ¡Que yo sepa es al mugriento club de lectura al que tenemos que ir!-

-¡MALDITA PRIMERO TE PIERDES Y LUEGO DE BUSCARTE POR TODO EL MALDITO PLANTEL TE ENCUENTRO TENIENDO SUEÑOS HUMEDOS EN SU ESPALDA!-señalo al rubio-ME DEBES UNA EXPLICACION-

-m-mentira-musito lo más bajito que pudo jugando con sus dedos- además ¡NO TENGO QUE DARLE NINGUNA EXPLICACION A NADIE, SOY LIBRE DE HACER LO QUE SE ME VENGA EN GANA!- Sakura apretó su mandíbula- Y USTEDES FUERON LAS QUE ME DEJARON EN MEDIO DE LA NADA-

-¿ESTAS BUSCANDO PELEA?- pregunto al tiempo en que se quitaba la corbata y se desabotonaba la camisa-

-¡ANDALE PUES!-La peli-azul imito la acción de la peli-rosa-

-SUFICIENTE- Karin se interpuso en medio de ambas - si se van a matar es mejor que lo hagan fuera de este club- las miro de forma amenazante- ahora largo-Sakura murmuro algo parecido a "maldita tomate cuatro ojos aguafiestas" y salió del recinto- eso también va para ti-Hinata como respuestas le levanto el dedo del medio-teme… ¿buscas pelea?-ella movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa-te voy a…

-H-Hinata-san e-es m-mejor i-irnos y-ya- el oji-azul, reuniendo todo el valor del universo, de nuevo, tomo la mano de la Hyuga y salió corriendo-

-NAMIKAZE NOS DEBES UNA EXPLICACION-

-e-el h-ha- Shion, que hasta el momento había permanecido al margen de todo, comenzó a sollozar-n-no- Karin suspiro, ya después se encargaría de esas…primates, lo más importante en esos momentos era consolar a su prima-a-un la ama Karin…

- si eso parece-susurro al viento-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-Pensé que había sido claro en el momento en que les dije que quería puntualidad y orden- Temari frunció el ceño-

-si nos hubieran dado aunque sea un maldito mapa de donde quedaba el mugriento club no hubiésemos llegado tarde-Ino se poso en frente del chico que tenia peinado de piña, con las manos en la cintura-llevamos más de una hora recorriendo el estúpido instituto, estuvimos perdidas en la estúpida biblioteca y lo peor de todo es que después de golpear en cada estúpida puerta que encontramos, resulta ser que la indicada fue la que golpeamos en primer lugar, pero que no nos abrieron por que los señores llegaron tarde cinco minutos-tomo un poco de aire- así que si valoras aunque sea un poquito tu patética e insignificante existencia te vas a hacer a un lado y nos vas a dejar seguir- Shikamaru trago saliva- contare hasta cinco-

-valla ya aprendiste a contar- una voz familiar sonó a sus espaldas. Hinata caminaba a paso normal hacia ellos; detrás de ella venia Naruto con la mirada baja, cara de idiota pervertido y las mejillas sonrosadas; por ultimo venia Sakura con una cara de: "si me hablas te mato" y traía las mejillas de un rojo intenso. Cuando llego hasta la puerta indicada dio un gran suspiro y se dirigió al castaño que impedía la entrada al dichoso club - rarito con peinado gracioso hazte a un lado que mis amigas, el rarito de ojos bonitos y yo vamos a entrar- el castaño hizo un mohín de disgusto-¿acaso no me has entendido?-

-es MI club, yo lo funde y ha sido gracias a mi que ha permanecido en funcionamiento-El Nara estaba que echaba chispas-por lo tanto yo decido las reglas y una de esas reglas es que el que llega tarde no entra y ustedes han incumplió esa regla por lo tanto no van a…

-¡escúchame estúpido, engreído, nerd, baboso y patético hijo de tres mil #$%"!- Temari, que hasta el momento no había intervenido, lo agarro de las solapas interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir- me importa un reverendo culo tus estúpidas reglas. Solo estoy aquí porque a la idiota de Hinata se le ocurrió la brillante idea de entrar a su mugriento club para evitar el estúpido castigo por una estúpida broma que resulto mal- en los ojos de la chica se resaltaba una furia asesina, sin embargo la reacción en el castaño no fue la esperada ya que en vez de comenzar a temblar de miedo, se ruborizo hasta las orejas y comenzó a verla como si fuera una de las sietes maravillas del mundo- ¿q-que?

- p-pueden entrar- llevo una de sus manos hasta su nariz deteniendo el sangrado que estaba empezando a salir-p-pero, s-suéltame…o-onegai- Ella obedeció y, como si de una bolsa de estiércol se tratase,lo librero - _eso estuvo cerca-_ pensó-s-sigan por este pasillo-se hizo a un lado-primero las _damas-si como no-_

-MOU mas pasillos- todos hicieron lo que el castaño les ordeno, algunos voluntariamente, otras no tanto-joder…-el lugar no estaba muy iluminado y se notaba a leguas que no era muy transitado-

-esto no debería ser un club de lectura sino un club de rarezas-Susurro Matsuri entrando al recinto con cautela y algo de miedo-

-Tienes razón- Tenten imito las acciones de la otra castaña-Esto tiene pinta de ser la guarida de unos pervertidos- Neji alcanzo a escuchar lo ultimo ¿ellos unos pervertidos? Jamás, solo eran unos jóvenes investigadores de la anatomía femenina que deseaban satisfacer su curiosidad acerca del tema. Nada más, solo eso - primero está el chico rubio ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Menma, no- negó con su cabeza- etto…

-eso no tiene ninguna relevancia ¡lo importante aquí es que el no es el único bicho raro!-exclamo Ino algo desesperada-_las paredes se cierran-_

_-_lo dices por Saku… auch ¡maldita teme ¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- Sakura le saco la lengua-

-como iba diciendo, antes de ser interrumpida por Hinata-baka, el no es el único bicho raro… acaso no notaron lo que paso cuando Temari se acercó a Shitamaru-

-Shikamaru- la corrigió Temari-y si lo note…

-aun así, lo más extraño es la actitud de esos dos- toda la atención femenina se centro en un peli-negro y en un peli-rojo que iban unos paso más delante de todos- Desde que llegamos no han pronunciado ninguna palabra, solo caminan como si fueran muertos vivientes-Hinata sintió escalofríos- solo sé que aun viven porque su cara está totalmente roja y solo eso sucede cuando el corazón late muy rápido ¿verdad?- Todas asintieron-

-huy saben algo del cuerpo humano- Sai sonrió ante el pequeño murmuro de Gaara-

-¡Sí! Pero el más raro de todos es el primo de Hinata-la nombrada no dijo nada, estaba más entretenida molestando a una sonrojada Sakura - aunque eso viene de familia-Tente miro por el rabillo del ojo al castaño que venía unos pasos más atrás de ella "charlando" con el chico rubio-

-¡oye! No creo que "raro" sea la palabra adecuada…-dejo de molestar a Sakura con su fetiche para echarle un vistazo a la Yamanaka-solo somos algo…-trato de buscar la palabra adecuada- pervertidos…

-¿él también lo es?- La peli-azul respondió con un asentimiento-entonces estaremos tres horas diarias enceradas con un pervertido-de nuevo asintió- Genial buen trabajo ojitos-

- no estaríamos aquí de no ser por Matsuri-baka-

-échale el muerto a otro Hyuga-

-muy bien hemos llegado – Shikamaru paro de golpe-esta es la entrada

Delante de ellas había una gran puerta con un decorado implacable…

-_esa puerta-_oh Kami-sama definitivamente la odiaba-_joder ¿Cómo coños pude pasar ese insignificante detalle?-_Temari miro a Sakura y ella asintió como respuesta a la pregunta que había surcado su mente en el momento en el que dieron el primer paso en ese pasillo-

-como sobran obtenemos nuestros ingresos gracias a las donaciones hechas por diferentes empresas-comenzó a explicar Gaara tras dase cuenta del repentino asombro en el que habían caído las chicas- es por esto que podemos darnos ciertos lujos- Ninguna dijo nada, no es que estuvieran asombradas por esos "lujos" además ¿Cómo estarlo? Si cada una de ellas era heredera de por lo menos una gran empresa; estas pequeñas comodidades no eran nada comparado con los lujos que estaban presentes día a día en sus vida; como sea el punto era que en esa habitación ellas… -si creen que esto es genial esperen a ver el interior- Temari palideció al escuchar eso e hizo señas a la Hyuga para que hiciera algo-abre la puerta Shikamaru-el nombrado asintió

-¡No!- Hinata, después de entender la indirecta que le mando Temari y actuado sin pensar (como cosa rara en ella), se interpuso entre el Nara y la puerta-

-¿Qué te pasa?- Ella se mordió el labio ¡maldita costumbre!- ¿te sientes bien? Estas pálida-

-no es nada-

-de ser así, por favor hazte a un lado-

-c-claro, p-pero-_joder maldito cerebro ¡justifica tu maldita existencia y dame una razón coherente!- _b-bueno la cosa es que…- Ino negó frenéticamente al encontrarse con la mirada perlada de Hinata sobre ella- ¡Ino le tiene miedo a los espacios cerrados!-El castaño ni siquiera se inmuto- si no me crees pregúntaselo personalmente-

-es cierto- Sasuke camino hasta la puerta para darle un ultimo empujón - pero el lugar es lo suficientemente grande… no hay de que…-

-espera- Sakura cerró la puerta-es muy patético verla cuando tiene ataques de fobia-Sasuke poso sus orbes negros y embrujadores en ella -d-deja d-de m-mirarme a-así, e-es l-la v-verdad-

-¿mirarte cómo? –Sakura desvió su vista – como sea; hazte a un lado por favor –no muy convencida, hizo lo que el peli-negro le pidió-espera ¿eso es todo?-Ella elevo una ceja- ¿te vas a hacer a un lado solo porque te lo dije?- ella se sonrojo mas y asintió- hmp…

Un silencio incomodo se presento en el lugar sin haber sido invitado…

-cof, cof- Shikamaru noto el pesado ambiente que se había formado y decidió interrumpir- lo mejor será entrar de una buena ves-

-_mierda_-fue lo que pensaron las damiselas presentes-

O_O_O_O_O

-Esto es malo Tsunade-sama- En una habitación bastante amplia y elegante, estaban reunidos todos los maestros de Konoha Gauken; Discutiendo sobre la situación académica de una sola persona- Si ella sigue con el mismo ritmo de ahora la tendremos aquí un año más de lo planeado- La simple idea de aquella vieja maestra hizo que más de un enseñador diera un pequeño salto de terror- y si reprueba otro, y otro, y otro y luego sus hijos estudiaran aquí junto con ella y, y, y

- ¡Cállate vieja!- Anko, la persona encargada de impartirles educación física y de deportes a los estudiantes, intervino-¡HYUGA SE IRA EL PROXIMO AÑO!-a pesar de haber gritado un ligero temblor en su voz hizo evidente su temor- y si no… ¿Cuántos años de cárcel te dan por un asesinato?-

-Suficiente- Tsunade, la máxima autoridad presente, trato de ponerle orden al asunto- se están comportando como unos críos-miro a Anko- y contestando a tu pregunta creo que son una o dos cadenas perpetuas, depende de cómo hayas cometido el crimen-

-_¿en serio está considerando esa idea?-_pensaron todos con una gota de sudor en su nuca-

-volviendo a lo importante, es verdad Hinata Hyuga deberá irse del instituto el año entrante junto con sus "amigas", me apena admitirlo pero ya no soporto ni una broma más de su parte-

-¿pero cómo lo haremos?-pregunto el profesor de gramática. La rubia de gran pechonalidad se sentó de nuevo en su silla y cerró los ojos en busca de una idea -

-no tengo ni la más mínima idea- plaf… todos se fueron de para atrás por la respuesta-

-tal vez, yo sepa cómo-la tenebrosa voz de Orochimaru se dejo oír desde la parte más oscura de la habitación-¿desean…?

-déjate de rodeos y abre el hocico-una sonrisa torcida se formo en el pálido rostro del profesor mas tenido de todos, odiaba admitirlo pero siempre le había _llamado la atención _la rudeza que Tsunade utilizaba hacia su persona cada vez que le dirigía la palabra-

-es simple, la cría solo necesita un tutor-todos lo miraron como si estuviera desquiciado e instantes después empezaron a reír sin control-Tks… Tsunade- la rubia le prestó atención- viajaras en una semana ¿no es asi?-

-Hai, será un viaje de negocios- _si como no_

-y tu remplazo va a ser la persona más aburrida del

-si…- Ahora comenzaba a comprenderlo todo- Valla que eres malo-él se relamió los labios como respuesta-

- ahora lo comprendo- una tercera persona se unió a la conversación- pero quien será el conejillo de indias-

-eso es obvio Kakashi- Los dos sonrieron con complicidad-

-**Namikaze Naruto-**

**Espoiler del siguiente capitulo:**

**-¡Oh gran maestro Jiraya! ¿que está haciendo aquí-****un rubio con estrellitas en los ojos se dirigió hacia un misterioso hombre-**

**-He venido a instaurar el orden en este instituto y tú mi sabio pupilo me vas a brindar tu apoyo en esto- **

**O_O_O_O**

**-l-lo mejor sera retirarnos ya Tsunade-sama **

**-Cállate Shizune ¡y tu mocoso reparte la siguiente ronda!**

**O_O_O_O**

**-¡si ellos quieren guerra, les daremos guerra!- **

**-siiii**

**O_O_O**

**-M-Matsuri- san ¿le g-g-gustaría a-acompañarme p-por u-una casa de c-café?**

**- se dice taza Gaara-Oneechan y no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar-**

**-¡largo de mi cuarto!**

**O_O_O**

**-oh… oh Mierda si ella está aquí significa que realmente la he cagado en grande-**

**- lo bueno es que lo reconoces Hinata-baka-**

**-si pero, exactamente ¿Qué fue lo que hice esta vez?**

**O_O_O **

**- ¿un nuevo estudiante?-Ino asintió-**

**- bueno aunque después de lo que sucedió con el primo de Hinata-baka no creo que estes muy interesada ¿o si Ten-chan?-la castaña adquirió un nuevo tono de rojo en sus mejillas y lugo le dio un gran zape-**

**-no lo vuelvas a mencionar- **

**O_O_O**

**-¿y-yo el t-tutor d-de H-Hina?-**

**-así es… **

OHAYO… Si se acuerdan de mi (Inner: claro, claro ¿Cómo olvidarse de la señora "no tardare en subirlo más de dos semanas"? cállate… la verdad es que si me apena muchisisisisisimo subir la continuación tan….etto… impuntualmente… no tengo excusas…

Bueno siguiendo con lo realmente importante: quiero agradecerles un resto a todos ustedes por leer y por dejarme un review, eso significa mucho para mí, Snif …snif, significa que los regaños de mi madre sí que valieron la pena (pose heroica) se que el capitulo me quedo un poco monótono pero bueno prometo que el siguiente capitulo va a ser mas divertido y variado… habran muchas sorpresas, peleas, amoríos, algo de ¿romance? Jejejejeje… en fin…. Quiero agradecerles, de nuevo, a todos los que leen el fanfic y no comentan y SOBRE TODO a los que comentan… los quiero: Ferduran, NoeliaLuna, Heero Rot, MariiDii, Yanu-chan, Chamoos, Hizuki Uzumaki, Yurico chun-li y a pinkus-pyon, un abrazo psicológico (eso lo saque de SoyGerman) para todos… nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo…

¿merezco algún Review?


	5. Capitulo 4:¿sueño o realidad Naruto-kun?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Sumary: ** las cosas están fuera de control en Konoha Gauken, con las vacaciones de Tsunade y la llegada del "nuevo" las chicas esperan tomar el control en todo el instituto mediante la fuerza bruta ¿y los chicos? Oh si, solo esperan en un rincón paciente y temblorosamente el regreso de su antigua directora, porque, después de todo ¿Quién puede luchar contra tanta progesterona junta?

**Advertencias:**

Contiene OoC de algunos personajes, AU, prox. Lemon. Algunas palabras obscenas (Inner: no mientas¬¬) Ok. Muchas palabras obscenas.

**Parejas:**

**Principales:**

**Naruhina, Sasusaku, Nejiten, Gaamatsu, Shikatema, Inosai**

**Secundarias:**

**Minakushi, Fugamiko, HiashiXhana, JirayaXtsunade, ObitoXAnko, KakashiXRin, SuigetsuXkarin, ItachiX?, etc. etc. n_n**

**¡AHORA SI… A LEER!**

**CAPITULO 4: ¿sueño o realidad Naruto-kun? **

En todos sus años como directora jamás había estado tan incrédula como en estos momentos ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ella aquí?

-e-esto- la voz de Shizune llego a sus oídos como un leve susurro, mas ella no le prestó atención - ¿y-y…? ejem- se aclaro un poco la garganta tratando de disimular un poco su creciente nerviosismo-¿Qué la trae por aquí?- Mei, la causa de este ambiente tan inusual, sonrió con sorna-

-negocios- dijo indiferente y la peli-negra palideció- pero lo que tengo que decir solo lo puede escuchar la directora- esto la alarmo aun mas-así que si nos disculpas…-

-lo lamento mucho pero me temo que eso no será posible, todo lo que tenga que hablar con Tsunade-sama tiene que hacerlo en mi presencia- trato de persuadirla mas esto no fue muy bien recibido por Mei ya que su ceño se arrugo levemente- así…

-las vegas- Tsunade abrió sus ojos a más no poder ¿que había dicho?- tu y yo-saco lo que al parecer eran dos boletos de avión- un mes hospedadas en el mejor hotel del lugar, jugando y apostando, librándonos de todas las angustias, rodeadas de hombre fuertes y bellos; y lo más importante sin Hinata Hyuga cerca-La oji-miel no decía nada, sus manos estaban juntas encima de su escritorio y sus facciones permanecían casiinmutables-¿Aceptas?-unos largos segundos de silencio se hicieron presente-no ten…

-No creo que eso sea lo más…-Shizune solo un gran suspiro, pero luego volvió a retener el aire en sus pulmones -

-apostaremos toda la herencia que nos dejo el viejo- oh no su jefa se estaba saboreando los labios y tenía esa mirada de querer jugar hasta la última moneda-yo cubriré todos los gastos y tu patrimonio no se verá afectado -

-tan desesperada estas-Mei asintió-supongamos que acepto ¿te encargarías de buscarme un remplazo?-de nuevo asintió, Tsunade la miro con desconfianza y ella suspiro-

-lo que pasó en aquella ocasión no volverá a suceder, tú remplazo no será un vagabundo -

-¿Por qué esta tan desesperada con Hyuga-san? Que yo sepa ella no estudia en SunaGauken-La peli-negra trato de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, Mei se dio cuenta de aquello-

-Makoto Hyuga, prima de Hinata, estudia allí- empezó a explicar- al parecer es una de las pocas personas que soporta estar cerca de ella es por esto que semanalmente, y sin saber cómo, entra a nuestro instituto para juntar su mentediabólica con la de Makoto y hacer todo tipo de fechorías-

-sus padres o mejor dicho los de Makoto le prohibieron acercársele a ella-Respondió a la pregunta no verbal que se estaba haciendo su secretaria en esos momentos-sin embargo y como ya lo ha dicho mi queridísima amiga Mei-_oh no ya no hay vuelta atrás fue lo que pensó Shizune-_ellas han desobedecido esta orden y semanalmente se ven-

-ya veo ¿y-y…?

-volviendo al punto importante-jaque mate Shizune- ¿aceptas o no?

-hmp por supuesto… -dijo sin chistar- después de todo ya cumplí mi sentencia y según mi horóscopo este año va a ser de buena suerte-

**Presente **

-y eso fue lo que sucedió-Dos figuras, un hombre y una mujer, estaban sentadas en un restaurante hablando ¿amenamente?

-ya veo- El sujeto, vestido con un traje fino, tomo un sorbo de café- Mei y Tsunade juntas en las vegas, esto no traerá nada agradable- la mujer afirmó frenéticamente con la cabeza- y juntando el hecho de tener reunidos a unas delincuentes con unos caballeros en un cuarto pequeño tres horas diariamente hace de esta situación un gran problema- Shizune titubeo un poco-¿no piensas lo mismo?-

-creo que "gran problema" se queda pequeño-

-acaso sucedió algo en los días en que ni Tsunade ni yo estuvimos presentes-

-hai-

**Pasado**

Aburrido… no había ninguna otra palabra que describiese la situación en la que se encontraban, ¿Cómo habían terminado allí? Gracias a ella, ¿como la pasarían? Totalmente aburridas, ¿Cómo saldrían de allí? Ni idea, ¿Cuándo terminaría de hablar el rarito de peinado gracioso? Al parecer nunca… mil preguntas rodeaban su mente y esta estaba tan ociosa que encontraba una respuesta para cada una de ellas… no lo soporto mucho y busco complicidad en alguna de sus amigas para detener de una buena vez el discurso que el idiota estaba dando; Ino, aislada del resto, limaba sus uñas con mucha dedicación; Matsuri jugaba con su celular y Tenten la miraba disimuladamente; Temari golpeaba constantemente una de las orejas de el rarito con el cabello rojo, parecía muy entretenida, pero conociéndola se cansaría pronto de hacer lo mismo así que en cuanto su mirada choco con la de ella supo que había logrado su objetivo. La Sabaku no, se encontraba en la misma situación que su amiga, la única diferencia era que ella había encontrado un poco de entretenimiento molestando la paz y serenidad de su hermano gemelo, sin embargo ya se estaba cansando de hacer lo mismo así que busco con la mirada algo con que distraerse y encontró lo que buscaba al toparse con una Sakura somnolienta y a una Hinata con ganas de divertirse…

-En mil quinientos cinco el austriaco…-La rubia de cuatro coletas hizo un gesto a la Peli-azul dándole a entender lo que tenía que hacer, ella pareció captarlo porque lo siguiente que se resonó por todo el lugar fue un golpe seco seguido por las carcajadas incontrolables provenientes de Temari y de Hinata-¿Qué sucede?-Shikamaru paro abruptamente su lectura, miro hacia todas las direcciones y cuando encontró el "chiste" mordió su labio inferior para no estallar a carcajadas-

Segundos antes…

Por fin había logrado conciliar el maldito sueño, jamás pensó que la voz de ese sujeto con peinado gracioso leyendo lo que fuera que estuviera leyendo, le resultara tan ensoñadora, debía reconocerlo; el timbre de voz que estaba utilizando era perfecto para hacerla llegar al mar de los sueños, solo faltaba un poco más, solo un poco más, y ella, después de una larga noche en vela, por fin podría dormir plácidamente…

- En mil quinientos cinco el austriaco…-no escucho mas, el dios Morfeo la había acogido en su regazo, se sentía en las nubes, no había nada mas relajante que estar allí... sin embargo y de la nada empezó a caer, trato de agarrase mas fue inútil, no había nada solido en el lugar, la desesperación crecía en su interior… ¡pero qué idiota era solo un sueño! Lo único que necesitaba era abrir sus orbes y despertar… ¡bum!... no sabía que los sueños dolieran tanto

-jajajajajajaja-sus ojos verdes se abrieron de forma lenta. Lo primero que pudo observar fue la mesa mucho más cerca de lo que estaba antes de "empezar a pescar peces", después vio a Ino riéndose como maniaca mientras que el azabache a su lado la miraba con preocupación… así que eso era lo que había pasado, se había quedado dormida y su cabeza, o peor dicho, su frente se había chocado con la superficie de la mesa-Tema-chan, eso sí que fue gracioso- la molesta voz de su "amiga" llego a sus oídos, se sonrojo un poco, ahora se burlarían de ella por el resto de su vida, sería su fi…¡esperen! ¿Había dicho Tema-chan? Eso significaba que… -

-Hina-chan- la aludida paro su burla para prestarle atención- vas a morir-

**Presente **

-¿y eso fue lo que paso?- Shizune suspiro dándole a entender que no-

-después de eso, Haruno-san golpeo tan fuerte a Hyuga-san que esta fue a dar a la enfermería-

-ya veo-

- eso no fue todo, las chicas no han querido cooperar… cada vez que tienen oportunidad destruyen alguna parte del club, hace un par de días Namikaze-san sufrió un ataque de nervios luego de observar como Hyuga-san dañaba su colección de Shakespeare, según ella no fue algo intencional, pero había gasolina en el lugar… y al día siguiente Haruno-san "sin querer" activo el extintor y roció todo el lugar -

-¿hiciste algo al respecto, con lo de Hyuga Hinata?- ella lo dudo un poco y luego negó-¿Por qué?

-bueno Tsunade-sama siempre ha manejado la política del testigo así que…-

-aun así supongo que habían seis que desmentían la versión de Hinata-san y solo cinco que no-

-ese día ni Sasuke-san ni Gaara-san estuvieron presentes- el hombre pareció comprender de todo la situación –no tuve más remedio que dejarla "libre" por así decirlo-

-¿por así decirlo?-repitió no muy convecino de lo que la peli-negra trataba de decirle-¿hubo ninguna repercusión?- ella le respondió con una negación-esto es inaudito- el hombre trato de clamarse y después de unos segundos lo logro-¿por lo menos le ha hablaste a sus padres?- Shizune se sorprendió ante este cuestionamiento ¿acaso Tsunade no lo había dejado al tanto de todo lo relacionado con esas seis? Genial eso solo significaba que habría más trabajo para ella y lo peor era que ella quería irse ese mismo día a vigilar las inversiones que Tsunade estuviera haciendo-

-ah-soltó un suspiro y una sonrisa que solo reflejaba tristeza surco su rostro-creo que Tsunade-sama no le comento todo sobre Hinata- el sujeto guardo silencio - me lo imagine… vera para iniciar mi relato lo mejor será, antes que nada, que vea el expediente de Hinata completo -

* * *

Sakura estaba en casa, había tenido un mal día y su humor no era el mejor. Una semana, una maldita semana había pasado desde que ellas se habían unido al dichoso club, una maldita semana aguantándose las ganas de devorar a ese hermoso azabache que cada día hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por minuto- _maldito fetiche-_pensó, convenciéndose a sí misma de que solo se trataba de eso-_solo es eso Sakura, no hay nada mas oculto-_ mentira, dijo esa vocecita molesta, ¿te has enamorado de un nerd, Sakurita?- _claro que no, es mas lo odio con todo mi ser-_ ¿lo odias o lo…?-

-Nee-san- llamo una de sus hermanas, interrumpiendo lo que esa voz iba decir- Hinata-san esta al teléfono- Sakura no dijo nada, abrió la puerta y se encontró con una niña de diez años, cabello castaño y ojos jades, que la miraban con algo de temor-hmp- hizo una muestra de hastió y paso a su lado sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra-

-Hola dobe- dijo sin muchas ganas-¿Qué…?- un grito del otro lado de la línea no la dejo continuar-

-¡TEME ¿COMO ESTAS?!- tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oído para no quedar sorda-¡HE CONSEGUIDO DOS ENTRADAS PARA LE PREMIER DEL DESPERTAR DDEL DIABLO SEIS! Tuve que hacer una gran fila y cuando llegue a la taquilla….- bla, bla, bla, Sakura no entendía nada mas-Y LUEGO UN SUJETO SE ACERCO A MI Y DIJO QUE SI NO LE ENTREGABA LAS BOLETAS TENDRIA QUE DARLE ALGO MUCHO MAS VALIOSO, Y ME MIRO DE FORMA PERVERTIDA, ENTONCES LE PREGUNTE QUE SI LE DABA UN NUMERO DE UNA AMIGA SUPER ETTO… ¿KAWAII? SI ESO… ¡KAWAII! EL ME DEJARIA EN PAZ Y ¡BAAAN! LE DI TU NUMERO DE CELULAR-

-aja… sí, claro, si… ¡espera!- Hinata paro su monologo ante el repentino grito de su amiga-¿LE DISTE MI NUMERO A UN PERVERTIDO DESCONOCIDO?

* * *

-y así fue como conseguí el numero de la rosadita-termino de relatar Sai- pensé que seríamás difícil pero ojitos fue mas ¿Cómo decirlo? –

-tonta- concluyo Sasuke-

Ambos estaban en la habitación del Uchiha mayor, Sasuke tenía una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro mientras sus manos sostenían de forma casi temblorosa un pequeño papel.

Sai miro a su hermano con una gota de sudor en su nuca, el podía ser la persona más nerd del mundo pero cuando se trataba de la peli-rosa cambiaba su personalidad dándole paso a una faceta súper pervertida.

-sin embargo recuerda que nada en esta vida es gratis hermano mayor- Sasuke no supo a que se refería hasta que sintió como el papelito era arrancado de sus manos- si quieres tenerlo tendrás que conseguir el numero de la preciosura primero-

-Tks… ya te dije que Neji está trabajando en eso- trato de quitarle el número pero Sai fue más hábil-

-¿Cómo crees que consiga su teléfono?- de nuevo lo esquivo-

-hmp… me ha dicho que ha conseguido material para sobornar a la odiosa que se peina igual a Pucca*-

-¿a Tenten-san?-

-hmp-"respondió"

-¿Qué crees que…?

-lo tengo- exclamo el azabache una vez que le arrebato el papel- ototo-

* * *

Dichoso, no había ninguna otra palabra que describía su estado de ánimo en esos momentos ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran todos; bueno ¿Quién no estaría dichoso por haber besado al amor de su vida?-_fue un accidente-_le recordó una voz en su cabeza mas él no le dio mucha importancia, lo que contaba era que sus labios habían hecho contacto con los de aquella muchacha que lo hacía suspirar cada mañana, sonaba cursi pero eso era el amor; algo cursi-Tenten- el nombre de la castaña escapo de sus labios sin poder evitarlo-

_¿Cómo había podido ser tan despistado y olvidar su libro de ciencias en la biblioteca? No respondería a eso… Corría a todo lo que daban sus pies pues era consciente que si se tardaba mucho en ir por el podría ser destruido por alguien "o mejor dicho por alguna de ellas" o en el mejor, ni tanto, de los casos terminar almacenado entre los miles de libros que habían en el lugar-__**solo espero encontrarlo sano y salvo**__- por fin diviso el lugar, acelero un tanto más y justo cuando iba a entrar alguien abrió la puerta haciendo que los dos tropezaran y cayeran de forma abrupta-__**maldición-**__se quejo mentalmente y cuando noto que su boca estaba haciendo contacto con la de otra persona solo pudo imaginarse lo peor -__**por favor que sea mujer, no importa si es la viejita de la biblioteca**__-pensó y con algo de miedo sus parpados se fueron separando hasta quedar abiertos en su totalidad-__**Tenten-**_

_Por otro lado la castaña estaba tan roja como el mismo cabello de Karin-__**mi… primer… b-b-beso**__-ella nunca había soñado con tal cosa como lo haría una adolescente cualquiera, ella no lo tenía reservado para alguien especial o algo parecido, ¡es más! ella pensó que moriría virgen en todos los sentidos, era por esto que en ese instante estaba paralizada, sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar, trato de gritarle que se quitara de encima, pero al hacerlo movió su boca como si estuviera incitándolo a continuar… y él ni corto ni perezoso ¡lo hizo! Sus labios iniciaron una danza erótica con los de ella, elevo una de sus manos para detenerlo, sin embargo, y sin saber porque, esta fue a dar a las hebras castañas de Neji terminando de profundizar el beso. _

_Al verse correspondido tan gustosamente por la muchacha, el oji-perla le mordió de manera sutil el labio inferior pidiéndole permiso para entrar. _

_Cuando capto lo que él le quería decir, dudo un poco ¡eso sería ir demasiado lejos!-le grito su conciencia- pero después de unos segundos lo hizo, expectante y nerviosa de lo que iba pasar…_

_-ejem, ¿no sería más apropiado buscar una habitación? - una chillona, y en esos momentos, horrible voz los saco de aquel momento pasional. Ambos se separaron de forma violenta - ¡vaya! Creo que solo espero que Hinata no haya sacado las mismas mañas de su primo- el castaño miro a Ino confundido – ya levantaste carpa amigo- horrorizado comprobó que lo que decía esa rubia molesta era cierto- no te preocupes __amigo__ yo pienso que Tenten está igual o en peorescondiciones que tu-no fue capaz de pronunciar nada, solo se levanto y salió corriendo como si estuviese siendo perseguido por el diablo-_

Sus manos tocaron la comisura de sus labios- _esta ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida además ahora podre pedirle el numero de Ino-san a cambio de no difundir lo que ha sucedido y Sasuke por fin me regresara la colección privada de…ejem… -_

* * *

-KYAAAA- el grito de su hermana mayor la alarmo-

-¿Tenten estas bien?- ella no respondió- ¿te sucede algo? Estas roja ¿tienes fiebres? Le llamare a…- piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Tenten dejo de escucharla y de nuevo ese beso llego a su mente, fue tan ¿sexual? ¿Tierno? ¿Delicioso? No sabría como describirlo, cada vez que pensaba en eso un agradable calor se instalaba en su pecho, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era-¡Ten!- el llamado de Matsuri la saco de su ensoñación-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- manifestó aun aturdida-

-estas en las nubes- los ojos de su hermana se posaron sobre ella, escaneándola- ¿todo está en orden?-

-si… eso creo-_solo espero que Ino no diga nada, de ser así seré el hazme reír de todas - _

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Ino todavía recordaba el pasional beso de Tenten. Ese día ellas se encontraban en la biblioteca tratando de hallar un libro que tuviera bromas, todos eran tan tediosos que pronto terminaron por aburrirse, así que ella propuso ir a una tienda de bromas y asunto arreglado, la castaña acepto, se adelanto un poco para abrir la puerta y lo que paso después la había dejado atónita y ¿porque no? Celosa, si, celosa ¿de qué? De que la menos femenina del grupo diera su primer beso antes que ella-

-kuso- no era que no sintiera felicidad por su amiga, (ya que pensaba que Tenten sería la única en morir virgen) todo lo contrario, lo que le molestaba era que ella, siendo la más femenina de todas, no tenía ningún pretendiente atractivo-hmp que afortunada eres Tenten- no podía negar el atractivo del Hyuga, aun siendo un poco lento tenia buen cuerpo y un rostro ¿aceptable?-¿a quién engaño? Su rostro fue esculpido por los ángeles, bueno… su único defecto son los lentes, pero esos se quitan-

Al otro lado de la puerta Inoichi preocupado percibía a su hija hablando sola

-¿Tendrá problemas psicológicos?- pregunto en voz alta-¿o será por su periodo?

-¿De nuevo espiando a nuestra hija?- o por kami-sama ¡casi le da un infarto! Su mujer se acerco a él-Gomen no era mi intención asustarte-susurro sensualmente a su oído logrando estremecerlo-¿sabes? Ino-chan está muy entretenida hablando con su amigo imaginario, así que tú y yo podríamos subir y hacer un par de cositas- él la tomo por la cintura-oh… pero primero tendrás que apartarle una cita con Kushina para la próxima semana, no podemos ignorar el hecho de que este hablando sola-

* * *

Era mucho pedir una razón coherente, toda la semana matándose las neuronas para tratar de comprender el comportamiento de Hinata y por más de que le daba vueltas ni una bendita excusa creíble le llegaba a su mente-

-Naru-chan te traigo galletas- su madre, Kushina Uzumaki de Namikaze, entro al estudio en donde él se encontraba-¿en qué piensas tanto?-

-Mamá ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- La mujer se sento en un gran sofá negro-tus notas de preparatoria siempre tuvieron un balance entre bueno y malo- más que una pregunta fue una afirmación- sin embargo, siempre ayudabas a los demás y jamás te metías en un lio-

-¿a dónde quieres llegar?-

- ¿Por qué jamás te desviaste de ese camino?-la peli-roja no comprendió del todo la pregunta de su primogénito-adonde quiero llegar es que…

-cuéntamelo todo desde el principio, así te entenderé mejor- no muy convencido empezó a relatarle todos los acontecimientos sucedidos; desde que la conoció hasta el día anterior, Kushina prestaba atención a todo lo que el rubio le decía, algunas partes le parecían increíbles, como cuando aquella chica inundo el gimnasio o como cuando destrozo el convertible de Shizune, pero su hijo jamás exageraba, por eso estaba segura de dos cosas; la primera todo lo que le decía era la pura verdad, el nunca le mentiría, y la segunda era que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de la chica, a pesar de que el trataba de ocultarlo con esa seriedad casi impenetrable-_kawaii-_

-y ayer agarro de las solapas a Neji y luego le dio una gran bofetada ¡y todo porque dijo que en las mujeres casi siempre se resaltaban dos grandes cualidades!- La peli-roja sintió pena por su hijo; jamás imagino que su ingenuidad llegara a esos extremos-

-aja sí, claro- dejo de prestarle atención a lo que decía, se había concentrado en sus gestos solamente, le sonrió con ternura cuando noto que cada vez que decía Hinata sus orbes azules cobraban un brillo especial - y tú la amas-

-¡si yo la…!-su retoño paro abruptamente el monologo, sus expresivos orbes la miraron horrorizados, sus mejillas adquirieron un nuevo tono de rojo y su boca se curvo haciendo una mueca indescriptible- n-n-no

-calma hijo, no hay nada de malo- las palabras de su progenitora lo tranquilizaron brevemente- que ames a una chica a tu edad es totalmente entendible, pero nos hemos desviado un poco del tema-el asintió aun con las mejillas sonrojadas- creo que tu pregunta es ¿Cómo en tan poco tiempo Hina-chan paso de ser una dulce niña que ayudaba a los indefensos a "ojitos" una brabucona que golpea todo lo que no es de su agrado? Y me lo preguntaste a mí porque me encontraste algún parecido con la pequeña con la que jugaste ese día-

_-_Sugoi-exclamo aun sin creerse que su madre hubiera entendido toda su situación en tampoco tiempo-eres increíble, de habérselo dicho a Papá hubiésemos terminado nuestra conversación a media noche -

-lo sé, tu padre es un poco lento- comento- y mi respuesta es simple, reuniendo todos los hechos y analizándolos ligeramente, sospecho que Hinata tuvo que pasar por un terrible suceso que marco su vida para siempre… ella utiliza una barrera de violencia cada vez que algo le recuerda a ese día- Naruto no dijo nada- esa podría ser una teoría, la otra, y por la que me inclino más, sería que este suceso la traumo tanto que ella suprimió los recuerdos de aquel día y por eso no recuerda haberte conocido, sin embargo estos recuerdos aún están presentes en su memoria y cada vez que esta está "en reposo o inconsciente" estos se materializan como pesadillas-tomo un poco de aire- ella se comporta violentamente ya que, como en sus memorias hay un gran vacío, su subconsciente trata de buscar cualquier emoción que "llene" dicho vacío-

-en este caso es…-

-violencia…- completo lo que Naruto iba a decir-claro todo esto es teoría, tendría que hablar personalmente con Hinata para llegar a una verdadera conclusión- esto desilusiono un poco a Naruto ¡Hinata jamás accedería a eso! La posibilidad de que ella recordara ese día poco a poco se estaba esfumando. Kushina se dio cuenta de la repentina desilusión en su hijo- a-aunque creo que hay un método para que ella te recuerde…- no muy segura se puso de pie y camino hacia una mini biblioteca que había en la habitación- mmm, estoy segura de haberlo dejado por aquí… ¡Aquí esta!- agarro un libro negro y regreso a su lugar-

-¿Hipnosis?-pregunto no muy convencido tras haber leído la portada del libro-

-si, y conozco a una amiga que es una experta en el tema-

-¿amiga?-

-si, de hecho creo que sus dos hijos estudian con tigo-

* * *

Temari revisaba con apuro el cuarto de Gaara, sabía que en cualquier momento regresaría y si ella aún estaba ahí, él iría con su madre y ella, no la pasaría muy bien-_niño de mamá-_ pensó fastidiada-_si padre no se hubiese ido las cosas serían diferentes-_la melancolía la invadió de repente, en medio de las pertenencias de su hermano, hayo una fotografía en donde estaban todos los cinco reunidos como una gran familia feliz- oto-san- el recuerdo de cuando fueron abandonados la golpeo sin aviso, esa tarde ella acababa de regresar de su primer día de clases; la había pasado bien pues fue allí en donde conoció (sin darse cuenta) a Hinata sin embargo la muy baka la olvido y se retiró al día siguiente; volviendo a lo importante después de regresar, fue testigo de una gran discusión originada por sus padres. Su madre le suplicaba a su padre que se quedara, pero el hombre la ignoro, tomo sus maletas y se encamino hasta la puerta principal, ella salió del escondite en donde había visto todo, se agarró en una de sus piernas y con lágrimas en los ojos le pidió que no se fuera-Te amo- esas habían sido sus palabras antes de hacerla a un lado e irse-Tks… Gaara llegara pronto, lo mejor será que me dé prisa-contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, se prometió así misma que no lloraría por eso-

-Estoy en casa-Grito alguien desde la entrada –

-¡mierda! Ya llego- busco desesperada un lugar en donde ocultarse-¡bingo!- ordeno un poco las cosas para que pareciera que nadie hubiese estado allí y rápidamente se metió en el armario en donde su hermano guardaba toda su ropa-

Gaara no pensó que esa convención de anime terminara tan pronto. Él había quedado de reunirse con Sai, pero él muy incumplido jamás llego al punto acordado-_la próxima vez iré con Naruto-_ hizo una nota mental mientras subía las escaleras, al llegar a su habitación saco la lleve para abrir la puerta-que raro, juraría que le había puesto seguro-

-_joder, lo olvide-_

Le restó importancia al asunto, entro, y saco la libreta de la muerte que tanto había luchado por conseguir.

-¿a quién debería anotar primero?-pensó en voz alta- ¡ya se!- busco un pequeño bolígrafo-SABAKU NO TEMARI MUAJAJAJAJA-

-_maldito mocoso-_la tentación de salir y golpearlo se hizo presente- _en casa no, en el colegio si-_la voz de Kankuro, su hermano mayor, tratando de consolarla por el castigo que le había impuesto su madre tras haber golpeado a Gaara, resonó en su cabeza-_golpéalo en el colegio todo lo que se te venga en gana, pero en casa has como si lo que dijera no te afectara- _

-si fueras real, Temari-nee ya estaría muerta- agarro la "death note" y se paró en frente del espejo- anotaría a todas sus amigas-

-_le voy a hacer "calzón chino"Todos los días- _

- a excepción de Matsuri-chan-

-_ luego le voy a… ¡espera! ¿Qué fue lo que dio?-_

_-_a ella la anotaría en mi "libreta del amor"- Temari abrió sus ojos impresionada-

-_Gaara ama a Matsuri-baka-_

_-_creo que no hay nadie en casa-susurro levemente-lo mejor será ensayarlo un par de veces más-

-_y además habla solo… que patético ¿Quién habla solo en estos días? -_

-ejem e-e-etto M-M-Matsuri-chan, q-q-quiero de-decir M-Matsuri-san y-yo-

-¿que estas tramando?-¡oh! lo había dicho en voz alta-_ahora si me llevo el diablo-_

-¿hay alguien hay?- giro violentamente-puedo jurar que escuche algo-

-es solo tu imaginación- Murmuro la Rubia-

-y-ya veo- de nuevo se miró en el espejo-

-_ ¡que idiota!-_su hermano sí que era el rey de los ingenuos, una gran carcajada estaba por salir de su interior- _resiste Temari, solo un poco mas _

-M-Matsuri- san ¿le g-g-gustaría a-acompañarme p-por u-una casa de c-café?- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, una gran risotada resonó por todo el lugar. Gaara, temeroso, miro en todas las direcciones para descubrir de donde provenían esas carcajadas-¿Qué…?-no completo la pregunta pues su hermana salió del armario de ropas roja de tanto reírse-T-Te- al verse descubierto, intento huir de allí pero ella fue más ágil y en menos de un minuto corrió a la puerta para impedirle el paso-

-s-e jajaja d-ice jajajaja t-taza- se dobló sobre sí misma, en un intento por contener su risa-¿a dónde crees que vas?-cuestiono-tu y yo tenemos un asunto que tratar- trato de sonar lo mas sería posible, pero de nuevo estallo en carcajadas-jaja no puedo esperar para contárselo a Hinata-baka-

* * *

-¡pues tu vete dos veces más!- grito y de un solo golpe colgó el teléfono- ¡¿Quién se cree para exclamarme de esa manera?!-

Si ella solo había actuado de buena y egoísta manera… Maldita Sakura, la próxima vez que la viera le haría conocer quién era realmente Hinata Hyuga.

-¿problemas maritales?-cuestiono burlonamente Danzou. Ella no respondió nada, simplemente se alejo de allí dando grandes zancadas-sabe… las malas lenguas de por ahí andan diciendo que Tsunade-san se ha tomado unas vacaciones y que la persona que llega como su remplazo Jiraya-san-

-eso ya lo sé Mayordomo-san- se detuvo-

-ejem… si, pero lo que no creo que sepa es que tipo de persona es este hombre-ella le miro curiosa y el sonrió-

-qué más da, es solo un sustituto- dijo son simpleza-además yo he conocido el carácter completo de la baa-chan, sea como sea ese tal Jiraya no debe superarla-

-yo no estaría tan seguro de eso- murmuro siniestramente una vez que su _ama _estuvo lo suficientemente lejos-

* * *

-déjeme ver si entendí- Jiraya, el acompañante de Shizune, un hombre de cabello blanco y poseedor de una mirada imperturbable, hablo de repente interrumpiendo el repentino silencio que se había formado en la mesa- Hyuga Hinata en sus primeros años de vida escolar perteneció al cuadro de honor de Konoha Gauken, junto con Haruno Sakura y Yamanaka Ino, sin embargo "algo" sucedió y fue eso lo que hizo que ellas tres cambiaran su actitud- concluyo no muy convencido-no creo que-

-se equivoca- corto Shizune- es mucho más complicado de lo que parece- la peli-negra se mordió el labio inferior-

-entonces se mas clara por favor -

- ah….- suspiro- no se equivoca cuando dice que "algo" sucedió, en lo que erra fue cuando sucedió-ahora si el peli-blanco no entendía nada- hace mucho tiempo Hinata era una niña con un historial personal y escolar "perfecto" por así decirlo, tal vez el único "defecto" que tenia era que le costaba un poco la lectura y la escritura, pero en lo demás era excelente, incluso en matemática-los ojos de Shizune adquirieron un brillos singular- era una niña tierna que siempre se preocupaba por los demás mas que por ella misma, un orgullo para sus padres que en ese entonces aun vivían al pendiente de ella, era la consentida de los maestros, sus notas estaban por las nubes… era… era…-

- la niña perfecta- Shizune asintió- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

- ¿usted ha oído hablar sobre la mafia irlandesa?-

-si-le dio un sorbo a la taza de café-

-¿y también ha escuchado sobre el caso de Hyuga Hiroto?- El peli-blanco se atraganto un poco - veo que si-

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…?- la pregunta quedo a medio formular, su mirada imperturbable fue destruida por una de sorpresa, sus manos temblaron levemente, acaso esa niña…- no me digas que…

-así es- la voz de Shizune estaba cargada de dolor- Hyuga Hinata fue la única testigo que sobrevivió a la masacre que sucedió ese día- Jiraya se quedo sin palabras, claro que él había escuchado sobre Hiroto-san y algunos de los rumores sobre su muerte; incluyendo ese en donde decían que de las veinte personas que acompañaban al hombre en cuestión ese día, solo una había sobrevivido; o aquel que aseguraba que sus asesinos no se habían conformado con la muerte de Hiroto y años mas tardes habían regresado por mas; sin embargo todos se quedaban en rumores ya que el caso fue manejado con tanta discreción que solo pocos detalles salían a la luz pública, tanto así que aun dudaba que las victimas de aquel fatídico día hubiesen sido veinte como lo afirmaban varios medios de comunicación-

-aun así la fecha de los asesinatos y la época en la que Hinata bajo su rendimiento académico noconcuerdan- dijo una vez que el silencio le pareció impropio-

-si bueno, al parecer a Hinata no le afecto tanto ser testigo de esto, en lo académico, lo que le afecto fue lo que sucedió justo antes de terminar la primaria- esto último lo dijo en un susurro-

-¿Qué sucedió?-inquirió el peli-blanco utilizando el mismo tono de voz que Shizune-

-nadie lo sabe-respondió-solo sabemos que ella dejo de asistir por más de siete semanas y cuando regreso, ya en secundaria, se empezó a comportar como hoy en día… después de eso Hiashi-san y Hana-san, sus padres, se olvidaron de ella, esto la afecto de sobremanera y bueno… los resultados son estos-de su cartera saco una foto y se la paso a Jiraya-

-¿Qué tiene que ver un convertible destruido con todo esto?-

-ese convertible fue mi regalo de bodas-grandes cascadas salieron de sus ojos- no sé como lo hizo, pero en cuanto la jornada escolar termino, Memma-chan ya no era el mismo- Por poco suelta una gran carcajada, valla secretaria la que se había conseguido Tsunade-

-volviendo a lo realmente importante- Shizune dejo su dramatismo a un lado, para adoptar una postura más seria-si los padres de Hinata-san no están al pendiente de ella ¿hay alguien que si lo esté o no hay nadie?-

-bueno si la hay- de repente se puso nerviosa- solo existe una persona en el universo a la cual Hinata-san obedece sin chistar, sin embargo-

-¿Qué?-cuestiono impaciente-

-b-bueno, es la hija menor de Hiroto-san -

-ya veo- se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos- supongo que es mayor que Hinata-san-

-Hai, pero- dudo un poco, tenía que elegir las palabras adecuadas - a pesar de ser ya una mujer adulta es poseedora de una personalidad muuuucho más inmadura que la de Hinata-

Jiraya no creyó en eso ¿un adulto mas inmaduro que esa chica? Sonaba imposible. Además si Shizune decía que esa era la única persona que podía de cierta forma "controlar" a Hinata el no duraría en traerla.

-necesito que contactes a esa chica y le digas que la necesito en el instituto para mañana a primera hora-

-c-clar… ¡espere! No puede hacer eso, Tsunade-sama y yo solo la contactamos cuando la situación está fuera de nuestro alcance, si Hinata se entera que está aquí… ella-

-¿Shizune-chan?-una voz sonó a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo los chillidos de la peli-negra - oh no… si usted está aquí significa que esa cabrona se metió de nuevo en un lio –

* * *

Era lunes por la mañana en Konoha, el cielo estaba despejado, las avecillas cantaban, los arboles permanecían en reposo y Konoha Gauken abría sus puertas nuevamente. Cientos de estudiantes, de diferentes tipos, empezaban a llegar al establecimiento; muchos venían en grupo, otras cuantas parejas venían de la mano y alguno que otro venia solo. Los que venían en grupo al parecer platicaban de algo en común; las vacaciones de su directora y la llegada del "sustituto". Hacia unos días se les había informado sobre esto y desde entonces los detalles del viaje se habían convertido en la comidilla de todo el mundo. La mayoría murmuraba que la "vieja" (como era llamada secretamente) se había cansado de las bromas de Hyuga-san, que en esta última semana se habían aumentado considerablemente, y que por eso se había marchado hacia la tierra del _ nunca jamás, _otros tantos cuchicheaban que tan harta estaba de todos que se había suicidado, y solo la minoría se atrevía a comentar que la edad le había llegado por fin y que por esto era que se retiraba; en fin eran tantos los rumores que cualquiera que no hubiese estudiado allí durante por lo menos unos meses no sabría a cual hacer caso y se inclinaría por el mas descabellado.

El timbre que anunciaba la entrada oficial sonó. Casi todos se encontraban dentro del plantel y solo unos cuantos aun estaban afuera. Este último era su caso, aunque "afuera" no era exactamente en donde se encontraba-

-Mou, aun estoy muy lejos- su vista se poso en el semáforo en rojo-cambia… cambia… cambia…-murmuraba casi con desespero- por favor, aun me quedan diecisiete cuadras por recorrer- las personas que estaban a su alrededor la miraban con una gota de sudor - ¡si eso es!- de un momento para otro el poste cambio de rojo a verde indicando a los peatones que ya podían atravesar la calle y ella, siendo tan impulsiva, fue la primera en salir corriendo a toda velocidad- _aun llego, aun llego- _sedaba ánimos mentales, sin importarle el hecho de que una voz muy molesta en su cabeza le decía que ya era demasiado tarde-¡mierda!- freno en seco cuando de nuevo se topo con otro poste en rojo- rayos, a este paso jamás llegare a tiempo- comenzó a trotar sin moverse ni un milímetro del lugar en donde estaba parada- eso es- y de nuevo reanudo su camino- _ya solo son quince- _ acelero un poco más, si definitivamente lo lograría, no había nada en el mundo que la hiciera detenerse en esos momentos- _a excepción de otro estúpido semáforo en rojo-_ de nuevo, y conteniendo los impulsos de lanzarse en contra del pobre faro, paro-¡diablos porque no avanza!- exclamo frustrada pues habían más de treinta personas delante de ella esperando a que el aparato ese cambiara de color- si sigue así tendré que esperar el doble- trato de abrirse paso entre los otros peatones pero le fue imposible- Mou, Sakura-teme me va a matar- busco con la mirada otra opción pero lo único que encontró fue un callejón sin salida- Tks, tal vez si salto esa pared puedo ahorrarme algo de camino-otra vez trato de avanzar pero al igual que la otra vez lo único que consiguió fue quedar más atrás- ¡bien, si eso es lo que quieren!-con pasos firmes y decididos se acerco al callejón- si la vida no te da limones pues toma agua pura-

-y-ya les di mi dinero- justo antes de dar el primer paso, una voz extrañamente familiar salió del lugar- p-por f-favor no me golpeen-

-esa voz es de…- no termino lo que iba decir ya que otra voz la interrumpió-

-ya te lo dije niño rico, hasta que no nos des todo el dinero no nos largaremos-

-p-pero n-no t-tengo más- lo siguiente que sonó fue un golpe y un quejido ahogado-

-los niños ricos como tú siempre tratan de pasarse de listos- una tercera voz se unió a la discusión-pero la verdad es que siempre cargan más dinero del que entregan-

-si es verdad, así que si te niegas a entregarnos el resto de la plata, yo mismo…

-¿Qué?- ok, era el momento de intervenir- ¿Qué le vas a hacer maldito orangután?- se interno al callejón y al hacerlo se encontró con un chico rubio golpeado y rodeado por tres sujetos más grandes que el-

-valla, valla, pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- exclamo el más feo de todos acercándose a ella - si es una preciosidad y mira también estudia en Konoha Gauken-

-jejejeje- otro de los sujetos camino hacia ella- se nota que vienes de una familia de ricos, lo digo por el gran tamaño de tus pechos ¡se nota que te han alimentado bien!-Naruto intento levantarse, pero el tercer sujeto le empujo-

-calma muchacho, primero nos divertiremos con ella y después terminaremos con tigo- el hizo una seña al primer hombre y este enseguida se lanzo a cogerla- ¡Zetsu!-grito cuando el susodicho fue devuelto de una sola patada -¡bastardo deja de jugar!-

-kuso- escupió un poco de sangre- maldita perra…- corrió hacia ella-te matare-

- ¡Mou, no tengo tiempo para estar jugando!-iba a lanzarle otra patada pero fue garrada por la espalda- kuso-

-ahora si perra-

- mierda-

-Hinata- el rubio cerró los ojos esperando lo peor-

-ahhhhhhhhh- golpes y gritos de dolor retumbaron por el callejón-

-rayos… ¿q-quien eres?- otro golpe sonó-

-Hyuga Hinata - después de eso hubo un silencio sepulcral que solo era interrumpido por el transitar de los carros- ya puedes abrir los ojos- con algo de miedo obedeció, sin embargo solo veía cosas borrosas- oh, creo que rompieron tus gafas-al oír esas palabras tuvo que morder su labio inferior para contener su llanto ¿y ahora que iba a hacer?, el no veía nada sin sus gafas, estaba muy lejos de su casa y por lo tanto muy lejos de sus repuestos. Hinata noto la repentina preocupación en el rostro de… emm… ¿Cómo era…? ¿Memma?... no… ¿ramen?... no… ¿fideos?... ags, como fuera, ella no era muy buena recordando nombres solo lo había reconocido por que los libros que fueron destruidos por ella la semana pasada pertenecían a él, volviendo a lo importante, aquel rubio estaba a punto de llorar, examino el objeto en sus manos, no se veía tan mal, después de todo el marco era el único que estaba roto - o-oye, no es como para que te pongas así, no es tan malo, solo dañaron el marco- sus palabras de aliento no fueron muy bien recibidas pues el oji-azul aumento el volumen y la frecuencia de sus sollozos- espera cálmate- algunas personas que transitaban por allí se detuvieron ante el pequeño espectáculo- mou, esto no es lo que parece jejejeje- rio nerviosamente, la multitud empezó a murmurar cosas- rayos, esto me pasa por estar de valiente ayudando a otros-

Después de eso el rubio sintió como era jalado de la manga de su camisa hacia vete a saber tu donde. Durante todo el camino nadie dijo nada, cada quien iba encimado en sus propios pensamientos, aunque en realidad la peli-azul solo contaba sus paso, el rubio recordaba como esa inusual mañana había empezado. El se levanto muy temprano, se baño, se vistió, desayuno (ramen), cepillo sus dientes, bajo las escaleras, agarro su bentou (que había quedado desparramado por el piso) y algo de dinero, subió a la limosina y se cogió rumbo hacia el instituto. El viaje fue silencioso, nadie, ni el chofer ni él, dijo nada. El rubio solo se limito a pensar en el remplazo que llegaría al instituto, y fue exactamente por eso que no se dio cuenta cuando aquel conductor, que su madre contrato por ese día, lo dejo al otro extremo de donde se suponía debía estar y solo se fijo en ese minúsculo detalle en el momento en que se bajo del coche y se vio perseguido por tres estudiantes de aquel feo instituto al que fue a parar. El corrió lo más que pudo; sin embargo, y como era de esperarse, lo alcanzaron con facilidad. Tras haber sido retenido solo pensó que lo único que le esperaba era la muerte o un mes en el hospital (no había traído mucho dinero y ellos eran tres. ¿Dos más dos no son cinco o sí? No tenía que ser de mucho intelecto para saber cómo terminaría eso) y fue por eso que cuando sintió aquella voz, chillona y a la vez angelical, solo se limito a temblar y ha esperar que todo terminara y que ella no saliera tan mal herida, pero ¡oh sorpresa! Había noqueado a esos sujetos sin chistar y justo en ese momento era guiado por esa persona, la misma que lo había salvado y que había dañado una colección de Shakespeare firmada por un descendiente directo de él, y la misma persona de la que se había enamorado, sin darse cuenta, desde que era solo un crio.

-creo que este es un buen sitio- dijo la Hyuga deteniendo su andar y sus pensamientos- mou, no debiste llorar… las personas que pasaban por allí debieron pensar que te estaba maltratando o algo por el estilo, además…- y al igual que la primera vez que estuvo con ella inicio un pequeño monologo, del cual el solo distinguía unos pequeños mou, mou, mou- ¿y por que llorar? Digo, solo eran tres…-

Hablaba sin parar y él solo se limitaba a bajar la cabeza avergonzado ¿Qué por qué estallo en llanto? Oh… ya lo recordaba… ¡Porque estaba que se hacía pipi en los pantalones! Rayos…

-Tks, como sea… siéntate mientras los reparo- más que una orden fue una amenaza, el asintió y a tientas busco un sitio en donde sentarse- ¡Mou! Estúpido pegamento de mierda- cerró los ojos ante semejantes palabrotas

-n-no- trato de protestar pero fue interrumpido-

-¡toma!- grito ella ocasionando que el diera un pequeño salto- no sé cuánto te duren-comento despreocupadamente- te recomiendo que no los dejes caer o de nuevo se partirá el marco- esto detuvo en seco los intentos por parte del rubio de agarrar el objeto -¿Qué sucede?- como respuesta el Naruto se encogió en su sitio –

-s-si s-se c-caen…- ella pareció entender los tartamudeos del rubio ¡oh Dios ¿no podía ser tan ciego verdad?!-l-lo l-lamento- musito levemente-y-yo…n-no… y-y…l-luego- ella suspiro ¡tenía que callarlo de una buena vez! La resaca la estaba matando y los balbuceos de… R-Rar… N-Nar… ahhh…. De ese solo la empeoraba- r-rompen…y-y…- uno suave dedo se poso en sus labios-

-tranquilo, nadie te pidió explicaciones- trato de sonar un poco más, corrección, un poco menos ella- no te muevas- cerro los ojos y obedeció. Lentamente sintió como sus anteojos eran puestos en su lugar-ya puedes abrirlos- al hacerlo se encontró con una imagen hermosa; Hinata Hyuga estaba plantada frente a él, mirándole con curiosidad, la falda azul oscuro de su uniforme estaba un poco arrugada (desde lejos se distinguía que no había pasado una plancha sobre ella desde hacía años) y le llegaba mucho más arriba de las rodillas, su camisa (que resaltaba la esbelta figura de la que era dueña) tenia los primeros botones desabrochados y se encontraba por fuera, está estaba acompañada por una corbata azul anudada de manera suelta y con el escudo del instituto grabado en ella, no llevaba saco (de hecho nunca lo hacía) y sus zapatos rogaban por una embolada; hermosa, no había otra palabra. Dejo de mirarla detalladamente y se concentro mas en lo que había detrás de ella; cientos de arboles de cerezo, todos en su punto perfecto, adornaban el pequeño parque en donde estaban-

-¿hermoso no?-

-si- oh milagro ¡no tartamudeo!-

-aquí es donde vengo cuando las cosas realmente están del asco- él la miro sorprendido-no sé porque, pero me inspiras confianza- su corazón dio un brinco ante semejante confesión- lamento mucho haber quemado tu colección de cuentos- oh si seguía así terminaría desmayándose- fue un reto que Sakura-teme me propuso así que… no podía negarme –

-n-no te preocupes…-de repente todo quedo en silencio, Hinata no era de muchas palabras coherentes y era obvio que el rubio si, por eso era mejor no hacerlo hablar mucho; solo se dedico a mirar el paisaje, no había nada mas relajante en el mundo que venir a ese parque. Los arboles de Sakura le recordaban una pequeña parte de la infancia en la que fue feliz y tal vez era un poco masoquista, ya que el venir a ese parque traía recuerdos que aunque felices le partían el alma cada vez que llegaban a su mente, pero ¡a la mierda! Su vida era bazofia y lo único que le quedaba era eso recordar- l-lamento m-mucho haberte causado problemas- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Aparto su mirada del paisaje y la poso sobre aquel sujeto rubio- ¿Naruto verdad?- era el único nombre que le quedaba y que hacia parte de los ingredientes del Ramen-

-s-si- respondió un poco cohibido, aun no se aprendía su nombre y eso que ya llevaban más de una semana como compañeros del club-

-¿Por qué estabas tan lejos de casa?-tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando aquellos zafiros se clavaron en sus perlas, esa mirada no traía nada bueno-

-b-bueno, el chofer que contratamos comúnmente no se presento y mamá tuvo que improvisar, a-así que llamo a un hombre q-que no r-recientemente se mudo a Konoha y el m-me dejo en e-el otro extremo de l-la ciudad-explico lo más rápido que pudo- ¿y t-tu?

-anoche fui a una fiesta con Sakura, y desperté en un hotel que queda a las afueras de Konoha con dos sujetos desconocidos- él le miro horrorizado y luego de unos segundos ella estallo a carcajadas- solo bromeo… en serio fui a una fiesta y ya era muy tarde cuando nos regresamos, por lo que la teme y yo nos quedamos en un hotel que está un poco lejos, ella se fue primero y no me dijo nada- un sutil suspiro salió de los labios del Namikaze-

De nuevo un silencio los rodeo. Ambos pares de ojos estaban perdidos en la majestuosidad del lugar. Naruto aun no estaba seguro de que si ese momento era real o solo era un cruel sueño del cual no quería despertar jamás y ella simplemente se perdió en el mar de los recuerdos hasta que una diminuta lagrima se asomo en uno de sus ojos, rápidamente la limpio de de reojo observo al muchacho que estaba a su lado.

-_se que te conozco Naruto-kun, pero créeme que hay cosas que es mejor no recodar_- claro que lo conocía ¿Cómo olvidar la persona con la que compartió el mejor día de su vida? Dejo escapar un suspiro, Naruto merecía una explicación, el problema era que hablar o tan siquiera pensar en lo que paso después era…-

-no me recuerdas verdad…-

Por primera vez en el día y tal vez en muchos años, una sonora y sincera carcajada escapo de su garganta. Naruto se sorprendió, de nuevo, su risa no sonaba como diariamente lo hacía, su risa sonaba a…

-créeme, hay cosas que es mejor no recordar- le extendió la mano – ¿vamos?-la acepto con algo de duda-

-¿a-a-a d-d-dónde?-un gran sonrojo se apodero de su rostro-

-hmp… ya lo veras-

* * *

Ok, hasta aquí este capítulo…. Jejejeje se que no cumple con todo el Spoiler del pasado, pero bueno… de antemano quiero agradecerle a: **Heero Root y a ****Noelialuna**, sois mi inspiración :D y también a los que leen y no dejan review… muy bien volviendo a lo otro, ¿Qué les pareció el Neji-ten? (Inner: fue un tributo a nuestro hermano) ¿muy extraño? ¿Bizarro? O.o dejen su opinión en un review. ¿Qué forma tan extraña de pedir un numero a una chica es esa, Sai? ¿Sasuke todo un pervertido? ¿A qué se debe ese dulce comportamiento de Hinata? ¿Será bipolar? O ¿quizás sea que la autora de esta historia está muy melosa con el último manga? Pobre Gaara ¿Qué va a hacer Temari con esa información? ¿Ino está loca o celosa? ¿Tenten qué es eso que sientes? Averígualo pronto… puede que el tiempo de Neji en este fic se esté agotando O.O ¿Sakura porque tanto odio? ¿Fetiche o amor Sakurita? Matsuri, la diversión que te espera a costillas de Gaara… ¿Sueño o realidad Naruto-kun? ¿Oh Neji, será posible que también mueras en esta Historia? (Inner: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TT_TT) y Shikamaru ¿Cuándo aparecerás? (Tks… problemático) ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas?

En el próximo capítulo se verán escenas inéditas de todo lo que pasa en el club de lectura, se verá un poco de Shika-tema Y muchísimo más Naruhina (Inner: Fuck Yeah)

Si quieren responder una pregunta de las muchas que hice xD o que yo se las responda, déjenme un review :D son gratis ¿si lo sabían? (Inner: creo que si…)

Aclaraciones: Pucca: bueno imposible que no sepan quién es XD y embolar: por si las dudas es lustrar los zapatos. Aplicarles "betún" . No sé cómo le digan en su país XP

Noelialuna: bueno lo que le paso a Hina-chan aun es un misterio y creo que poco a poco se irá revelando ;D aquí ta la conti (especial para vos)

Heero Rot: Aquí está la conti (especial para ti)

Y no siendo más me despido hasta una no muy lejana actualización…. CIAO


	6. capitulo 5 parte 1: las chicas mandan

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Sumary: **las cosas están fuera de control en Konoha Gauken, con las vacaciones de Tsunade y la llegada del "nuevo" las chicas esperan tomar el control en todo el instituto mediante la fuerza bruta ¿y los chicos? Oh si, solo esperan en un rincón paciente y temblorosamente el regreso de su antigua directora, porque, después de todo ¿Quién puede luchar contra tanta progesterona junta?

**Advertencias:**

Contiene OoC de algunos personajes, AU, prox. Lemon. Algunas palabras obscenas (Inner: no mientas¬¬) Ok. Muchas palabras obscenas.

**Parejas:**

**Principales:**

**Naruhina, Sasusaku, Nejiten, Gaamatsu, Shikatema, Inosai**

**Secundarias:**

**Minakushi, Fugamiko, HiashiXhana, JirayaXtsunade, ObitoXAnko, KakashiXRin, SuigetsuXkarin, ItachiX?, etc. etc. n_n**

**AHORA SI… ¡A LEER! **

**CAPITULO 5: ¡Las mujeres mandan-dattebane! Parte I **

Los lunes siempre le parecieron demasiado problemáticos, en comparación con los otros días de la semana, y ese no iba a ser la excepción. Llevo una de sus manos hasta su cabello y sin pudor alguno un gran bostezo escapo de su boca, esa era una de las ventajas de las que ella disfrutaba por llegar retrasada media hora al instituto, podía ser libre de hacer lo que ella quisiera en los pasillos sin que nadie le estuviera reprochando con la mirada o cuchichiando a sus espaldas, otra ventaja era el hecho de que la paz y tranquilidad que rodeaban el lugar eran infinitas; ahí no estaba Hinata Hablando hasta por el rabo sobre cosas de las cuales ella solo entendía pequeños "Mou", o Sakura refunfuñando sobre lo fatal que se la pasaba en el club de nerds (aunque ella misma la compadecía, mira que tener ese fetiche tan extraño), o a las hermanas Amma haciendo apuestas estúpidas que siempre terminaban en alguna riña, o a Ino gritando y empujando a la Hyuga cada vez que esta la involucraba en uno de sus monólogos, y en definitiva no estaba ese rarito con peinado gracioso, como era llamado secretamente por Hinata, mirándola fijamente, y sin darse cuenta poniéndola nerviosa, cada vez que tenía oportunidad. No en definitiva en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo no existía ninguno de esos factores molestos y eso hacía que esos cinco minutos, que era el periodo de tiempo que se gastaba de la entrada del instituto hasta su salón de clases, se convirtieran en los más maravillosos y pacíficos de todo el asqueroso día.

-no me la creo- una voz a sus espaldas detuvo su andar- ¿eres tan mal ejemplo de estudiante que incluso cuando el generoso remplazo de Tsunade-sama añadió diez minutos a la hora de entrada, llegas tarde?- Ella no respondió nada simplemente se alejó de allí dando grandes zancadas, lo último que necesitaba era un regaño del "nuevo" - valla que eres problemática- ¡a la mierda con lo anterior! Hoy correría sangre por los pasillos del instituto. Freno en seco y giro violetamente quedando frente a frente con la persona que interrumpió su paz matutina-¿qué sucede, Odias que te llame problemática? Problemática- empuño sus manos, definitivamente no fue buena idea dejarse llevar por la ira el primer día del club cuando fue llamada de esa manera por Tenten ya que gracias a eso, aquel sujeto Nara había descubierto uno de sus grandes secretos y desde ese día le molestaba llamándola problemática en todo lugar y momento-

-cállate ga-lli-na- o si, después de ser descubierta tan vil mente por Shikamaru ella se vio obligada a investigar sobre el muchacho para poder igualar las cosas, y valla que lo descubrió fue bastante revelador- las gallinas no hablan, ga-lli-na; solo abren el pico para tragar comida y beber agua-

-en definitiva, eso suena muy problemático, problemática- ohhhh, le iba a ir mal a ese rarito-

-las gallinas siempre son un tema complicado, Ga-lli-na-

Por lo visto la discusión que estaba entablando con la hermana de Gaara duraría bastante-_nuca imagine que el salirme de clases para traerle unos libros a Orochimaru-sensei resultara tan divertido-_ y bueno lo cierto era que adoraba sacar de quicio Temari, por eso cada vez que la situación era oportuna, él se aprovechaba de la única debilidad que poseía la Sabaku no-

-sí, tienes razón, son todas unas problemáticas- sonrió de lado al notar como los nudillos de la rubia se volvían cada vez más blancos-_ jejejeje creo que me va a hacer puré _- de solo pensarlo su entre pierna vibro, rayos si no se tranquilizaba terminaría…- c-creo que ya es hora de irme-sin dejarla reaccionar corrió hasta perderse de la vista de la rubia-

-Tks… eres ágil ¡pero sigues siendo una maldita gallina!- a lo lejos la escucho y soltó una gran carcajada, no tenía ni la remota idea de por qué la rubia lo creía una gallina, si él no era una gallina, su problema iba mucho más allá, él era un masoquista…. Y estaba seguro que aquella chica rubia era una sádica de punta a punta, solo que… aun no lo había descubierto y tarde que temprano el mismo la haría manifestar esa parte tan desconocida hasta por ella misma -

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

El salón de clases 5b estaba en total y absoluto silencio, algo raro, muy, muy, muy raro, teniendo en cuenta que las seis peores escorias de todo el instituto se encontraban allí reunidas pero… ¡esperen! Había contado mal. No estaban las seis, faltaban dos. Algo aún más extraño ya que por lo general siempre se ausentaban las seis o solamente una, pero esta vez eran dos, ¿en dónde estaba la chica Sabaku no? O peor aún ¡¿en dónde mierdas estaba Hinata?! O por Kami-sama, si eran esas dos las que faltaban estaba seguro que algo realmente malo sucedería.

-c-chicos me ausentare por unos segundos, Namikaze-san queda a cargo mientras regreso- hizo el ademan de salir corriendo para avisarle a sus compañeros docentes de la situación pero una voz a sus espaldas lo detuvo-

-viejo Orochimaru, no sé si la edad ya le afecto la vista o si realmente no lo noto, pero el chico ese ¿Cómo era? ¡A si! Ra-Naruto no vino a clases hoy- horrorizado busco con la mirada al joven intentando, vanamente, de desmentir lo dicho por Ino- además estoy segura de que la dobe de Hinata simplemente no alcanzo a llegar y que Temari entrara por esa puerta en los próximos cinc…- las palabras quedaron en el aire. La puerta del salón se abrió de golpe, dejando a la vista de todos una muy malhumorada Temari. Suspiro, La Yamanaka tenía razón -

-Tadaima – murmuro aquella rubia y seguidamente se encamino hasta su lugar arrastrando los pies, valiéndole mierda el hecho de haber interrumpido abruptamente su clase-

-Nada de "Tadaima" llega cuando mi clase está a punto de…. Ags ¿sebe qué? Olvídelo, continuaremos con la clase como si esto jamás hubiese sucedido- dijo rendido al tiempo que noto como la chica se encogía de hombros restándole importancia a lo que Él estaba diciendo-

Y así la clase continuo, para su buena suerte, sin ninguna interrupción relevante, a excepción de la de Shikamaru.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Sakura estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que ellas se unieron al club, una semana desde que Tsunade se fue de vacaciones y una semana desde que su cabeza y corazón estaban hechos un lio. En el transcurso de esos días muchas cosas sucedieron, algunas no muy buenas y otras un tanto divertidas, pero lo que más resaltaba era el hecho de que su patético problema sufrió una gran transformación; su fetiche o tabú o amuleto o como quieran llamarlo paso de querer violar a todos esos pobres intelectuales a querer violar y ¿proteger? A ese intelectual. No sabía muy bien el porqué de eso, ya que ese problema jamás se manifestó de esa manera, pero en serio necesitaba detenerse o detenerlo. ¿Por qué? Porque la estaba convirtiendo en una maldita y patética acosadora, ¡ELLA ¿UNA MALDITA Y PATÉTICA ACOSADORA?! Tanto así, que ya iban tres días seguidos, siguiendo y analizando cada paso que daba el azabache, con quien reía, que cosas eran de su agrado, que cosas no lo eran, a qué horas se levantaba los fines de semana, el nombre de sus padres y hermano mayor, cuál era su plato de comida favorito, que música le gustaba, y muchas cosas, que prefería no comentar.

-que patética soy-susurro para sí misma-

-Con gusto resolveré el problema Orochimaru-san- Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior hasta lastimarse, por poco y soltaba un gran gemido. Eso y mucho más era lo que provocaba la simple, ronca y sexy voz de aquel azabache que la traía muy caliente desde que pasaban más tiempo del normal juntos-solo tenemos que hallar la raíz cubica de…-

-_mierda si no se detiene creo que yo… _-mando saliva, con algo de miedo busco con la mirada al causante de sus frecuentes noches húmedas-_ se ve tan sexy que yo- _humedeció sus labios- _no Sakura tienes que controlarte, conserva tu dignidad-_exigió su otro yo- _ pero se -_ A LA MIERDA EL ORGULLO- grito repentinamente llamando la atención de todos- ya me contuve bastante… - susurro y sin dar tiempo para reaccionar se plantó en frente de un confundido Sasuke mirándolo a los ojos directamente- n-no s-sé que sea… pero… yo…-cerro sus ojos-

-¿estas…?-nuevamente la pregunta quedo en el aire, sintió como unos suaves y carnosos labios se apoderaban de los suyos de forma posesiva y a la vez necesitada, interrumpiendo cualquier intento de hablar-

Trato de contenerse, de veritas que sí. Pero la parvedad y el deseo salieron victoriosos ante un enfrentamiento inútil contra la cordura. Disfruto cada segundo de su pequeña unión, moviendo sus labios sutilmente, jamás imagino que besar a un nerd se sintiera tan bien, sin embargo después de unos instantes algo en su interior le exigió aún más, mucho más, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de en redar sus brazos en el varonil cuello del Uchiha, deleitándose con la suavidad del cabello azabache en el proceso, con el objetivo de profundizar el beso y ¡vaya que lo había logrado! A la fuerza metió su lengua en la cavidad del muchacho, que al estar aun en shock no se había movido ni medio milímetro de la posición inicial, logrando así una pasional y erótica danza que era, aunque torpemente, correspondida por el Uchiha.

-Ha-Ha-Ha- los balbuceos de Orochimaru la devolvieron lentamente a la realidad, ¿la cago?, eso era totalmente cierto, pero sí que valió la pena, ya después se preocuparía de arreglar lo que tuviera que arreglar, lo importante en esos instantes era huir-¿q-q-q-q-q-q-q?- con una endemoniada lentitud separo sus labios de los del muchacho, abrió sus ojos y sonrió con orgullo cuando vio el rojo intenso en los labios de este-

-jumm, eso fue realmente excitante- murmuro peligrosamente cerca de sus labios- creo que tendré problemas si me quedo unos segundos más, así que….- le dio un ligero roce de labios- Adiós- y salió corriendo, sin esperar nada más, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus rostro, lo logró ¡por fin su raro fetiche fue complacido! Ahora todo lo demás valía mierda, ya podía regresar a sus locas andanzas con la dobe de Hinata -

Después de ese inexplicable y repentino acontecimiento, nadie dijo nada. Orochimaru estaba más pálido de lo normal. Los miembros masculinos del club de lectura estaban aún en Shock y un poco sonrojados. Tenten, sonreía victoriosa mientras que Matsuri, de mala gana, le entregaba un fajo de billetes, Temari mantenía una mueca ladina en su rostro, la verdad nunca imagino que su amiga tuviera tan poca resistencia, e Ino bueno pues….

-A LA MIERDA- todos en el salón miraron a la rubia de una coleta-PRIMERO LA PUCCA Y AHORA LA FRENTONA ¿CUÁNDO COÑOS ME TOCARA A MI?- grito mirando el techo del salón para seguidamente salir corriendo a toda velocidad-

-¿Qué les está pasando?-cuestiono Orochimaru a Sasuke-¿se están volviendo locas?-

-no lo sé…- confeso con una voz más roca de lo normal-pero si es así, que sigan enloqueciendo hasta que no sepan de la realidad-y después de eso todo se volvió negro para él-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

-entonces básicamente lo que tengo que hacer es que la patética de mi sobrina cambie de parecer y se vuelva una "persona de bien"- hizo énfasis, Jiraya asintió con desgana. Estaban en la oficina que hasta hace una semana le perteneció a Tsunade y que por el momento era de él- jump, esa chica no obedece ni a su propio cerebro ¿Por qué cree que con migo va a ser diferente?- el peli-blanco giro los ojos buscando paciencia, Shizune le comento que lidiar con Hyuga Momoka iba a ser complicado pero no imagino que a tal punto-

-Shizune-san dijo que de alguna u otra forma usted era la única persona capaz de…-titubeo un poco- "controlar" a Hinata-san, es por eso que le he pedido que sea mi secretaria- la mujer guardo silencio por unos segundos –

-Shizune-chan le dejo claro que mis métodos de "control" no eran muy comunes ¿verdad?- el asintió- jumm, lidiar con esa cría no es nada fácil, y se nota desde lejos que usted- le señalo- no ha tenido que tratarla personalmente-de nuevo afirmo con la cabeza-

-el día de hoy trate de tener una charla personal con ella, mas no fue posible, según el registro hoy no ingreso al platel-

-¿y ya le aviso a mi hermano o a mi cuñada?-

-Hai, pero escuche lo que pasa cuando llamo a la corporación Hyuga…-rápidamente marco un número telefónico y una grabación sonó al instante -

-_**al parecer esta llamada proviene de Konoha Gauken, por favor si se trata de Hinata-san marque el numero uno y deje su mensaje, Hiashi-san lo atenderá en unos instantes-**_

-y mire lo que sucede cuando intentó comunicarme con Hana-san-

_**-vaya, por lo visto Hina-chan se metió en un lio de nuevo, por favor deja tu mensaje y en cuanto pueda iré personalmente a Konoha Gauken para solucionar lo sucedido-**_

Momoka dio un leve suspiro después de la última grabación, quizás era un poco comprensible que un padre abandone sentimentalmente a sus hijos o que no sea muy sentimentalista con ellos, lo entendía por qué eso fue lo que ella vivió al ser la Bastarda de uno de los hombres más importantes y ricos de Japón, pero de una ¿madre? Nunca lo entendería, se supone que cuando das a luz a un niño/a es para que vivas al pendiente de él/ella y no para que lo abandones a la merced de una sociedad sucia e hipócrita que cada día trata de corromperte y sacar lo peor de ti. Jump, fue por este último pensamiento, que una vez se enteró de la gran familia de su misterioso padre, quiso entablar una relación con la pequeña y abandonada Hinata, y vaya que le costó hacerlo, pero una vez lo logro, se encargó de reacomodar el carácter frio y sarcástico de la azabache convirtiéndola en una persona más abierta al mundo exterior.

-jejeje- no pudo evitar reír ante ese último pensamiento, si, posiblemente la azabache exagero un poco con eso de que "debía ser más abierta con los demás" y que sin importar la situación siempre tenía que decir lo que pensara y no guardárselo, porque al final explotaría, pero al diablo con eso; estaba orgullosa de la persona en la que Hina-chan se estaba convirtiendo- acepto- musito y soltó una sonora carcajada al ver la cara de desentendimiento de Jiraya- si lo que usted necesita es un bozal para la gran bocota de Hina-chan, seré su bozal- rápidamente Jiraya sonrió- Si lo que usted necesita es una cadena para amarrar a Hina-chan e impedirle cometer locuras mientras usted esté aquí, seré su cadena- la sonrisa en el rostro de Jiraya se agrando-y si lo que necesita es una secretaria que sea poco eficiente en casi todos los sentidos pero que cobre el triple de lo normal, ¡seré su secretaria-dattebane!- Jiraya se levantó y grito-

-¡SI, SI, SI! E-espe-

-Trato hecho- sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, tomo su mano y la apretó a tal punto de lastimarlo, sellando el trato-

-espere n-no puede cobrarme el triple, e-eso es mucho-

-¿no me diga que no tiene palabra?- el negó dándole a entender lo contrario-bueno, entonces guíeme hasta mi nueva oficina- con una gran aura negra hizo lo que ella le pidió, asegurándose en el camino de no volver a aceptar en el futuro ninguna propuesta que viniera por parte de Mei, Tsunade o Shizune- _esto será divertido-_una mueca siniestra apareció en el rostro de la mujer-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Naruto observo con cautela el lugar al que Hinata lo condujo. Era un pequeño parque para niños abandonado, y un poco viejo, y tenebroso, y...

-¿no tienes idea de que es este parque?- repentinamente la peli-azul hablo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta, Ella ya se encontraba unos metros más adelante, sentada en uno de los dos columpios que no estaban averiados -

-n-no- respondió con honestidad-

-hmp- hizo una mueca divertida y él se sonrojo- ven siéntate- no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, se encamino hasta ella y se sentó a su lado- ¿sabes? Hace mucho tiempo mi madre solía traerme a este sitio, antes de que quedara olvidado y se pudriera en el abandono-comenzó a relatar- fue una época bastante linda y especial, pues solía creer que el todo en la vida era perfecto y que no existía nada más después de los abrazos y el cariño de mamá- una brisa fría recorrió el lugar- que estúpido-

-u-uno suele ser muy estúpido de niño- comento sin pensarlo y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe por haber sido tan imprudente, mas este nunca llego-

-tienes razón- la voz de Hinata sonó vacía- pero es mejor vivir en un mundo de fantasía, en donde los besos y mimos de mamá son lo suficientemente cálidos como para creer que no necesitas nada más que eso para ser feliz; que vivir en la realidad, en donde hagas lo que hagas nunca te sientes satisfecho y por lo tanto la felicidad es algo tan imposible de alcázar que tratas de llenar ese vacío con cosas banales y materiales-

Esas palabras le asustaron ¿Quién era esa mujer disfrazada de Hinata? En definitiva ESA no podía ser su Hina ¿en dónde estaba su sonrisa alegre y burlesca? ¿En dónde estaban sus "Mou"? ¿En dónde estaba ese brillo picaresco en su mirada?

La oji-blanca se percató de la repentina confusión de Naruto, arrugo levemente su ceño, era verdad él aun no conocía _esa _parte tan "profunda" de ella, y aun no estaba muy segura de querer compartirla con alguien que no fuera Sakura o Temari, por lo que decidió corregirse poniendo la mejor cara de estúpida que encontró.

- Mou, lo lamento suelo ser muy sentimental en este lugar- rápidamente quito esa mirada vacía y le brindo una gran sonrisa tan grande, y hermosa, que mostraba todos sus dientes- seguramente te has de preguntar ¿Por qué está loca me ha traído a un lugar que parece un cementerio? O ¿Por qué habla como si fuera a…?-

Y como era de costumbre inicio un dialogo en donde la única participante era ella, Sabia que de cierto modo era una ayuda para ambos y lo último que quería era escucharlo tartamudear todo el rato.

Naruto suspiro luego de que ella empezara a hablar como lora, la verdad le extraño mucho verle hablar de esa manera, pero luego decidió dejarlo a un lado cuando Hinata empezó a actuar como solía hacerlo todo el rato; con una expresión solazada en el rostro y con los ojos llenos de vida, sin quererlo soltó una leve risita.

-Mou ¿te estás riendo de mí?- paro su monologo matutino de repente y le observo. Él negó frenéticamente- ¡te estás riendo mí!- Grito en un tono divertido levantándose de su lugar para plantarse frente a él-

-¡t-te equivocas!-muy tarde, ella se abalanzo contra él, provocando que los dos cayeran al pasto seco, dejándolos en una posición bastante comprometedora-

-¿Por qué te ríes de mi Na-ru-to-kun?- siseo su nombre, no en un tono rudo sino en uno juguetón, acercando sus labios cada vez más-dímelo Na-ru-to-kun- cada vez más cerca, podía sentir como su aliento se mezclaba con el suyo, solo unos milímetros más y justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, él, presa del nerviosismo, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza-

-n-no me río de t-ti- giro su rostro, rojo como el pelo de su madre- e-es solo que me da alegría verte s-sonreír de esa manera -ok, eso no fue muy romántico ni muy inteligente, pero basto para que la Hyuga se alejara de su rostro (pero eso sí, con una mano cubriéndose la boca) y se sentara sobre su cadera con ambas piernas al lado de esta -_Oh por Kami-sama, si se mueve tan solo un poco yo, o mejor dicho él, despertara-_

-¿e-es en serio?-por algún motivo, desconocido para él, Hinata tartamudeo, pero no un tartamudeo cualquiera, se parecía mucho al suyo cuando estaba demasiado cerca de la Hyuga-

-¿q-que?- trato de levantarse, aun con ella en sima, pero lo único que logro fue que sus caderas se rozasen sin querer-_por Kami-sama- _

-d-deja de moverte- protesto impulsándose más hacia abajo- y-y responde-Naruto unió sus piernas en un vano intento de ocultar su creciente erección (Inner: Huy, Erección-Yo: c-cállate (O/O))-

-¿q-que d-de-seas sa-saber?- ya no pensaba ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si tienes al amor de tu vida en sima de ti preguntándote por tu repentina semi-confecion y aparte de eso un creciente problema en tu entre pierna deseando salir-

-eso que dijiste lo de "es solo que me da alegría verte sonreír de esa…"- se detuvo de repente- espera… siento algo duro- al escucharla decir eso Naruto palideció-

-es s-solo t-tu imaginación- se apresuró a decir, pero ella no lo tomo en cuenta y dio un pequeño brinco sobre su cadera-arg- gruño levemente-par-

-lo ves, es algo duro- y dio otro brinco- ¿traes algo en tu pantalón?- el negó, y luego asintió- ¿no y si?-asintió y negó- ¿si y no? ¿Estás jugando con migo?- no sabía cómo responder eso, no sabía qué hacer, en esos momentos no sabía ni como se llamaba-¡joder di aunque sea ah…!-y gimió, iba a dar otro brinco más para tratar de descubrir que era esa cosa dura en los pantalones del rarito, cuando sin querer resbalo rozando en el proceso sus caderas-

-ah- imito su dialogo, no porque ella se lo hubiese dicho sino porque al rosarse de esa manera tan ¿excitante? No lo pudo evitar-n-no ah- de nuevo sus caderas hicieron fricción entre sí, sin embargo, y a diferencia de la anterior, esta vez fue un poco más fuerte ya que la Hyuga misma fue quien lo provoco, seguido de otro, y otro, y otro, hasta alcanzar un ritmo regular-

-ah- y otro más. Naruto estaba a punto de perder los estribos, ya no podía resistirlo, el poco auto control que tenía estaba desapareciendo.

Ella ya no poseía sus cinco sentidos, sus caderas se movían por si solas, joder ¡se sentía muy bien! Era morbosamente excitante -

-Naru- justo cuando iba a gemir su nombre, una chillona y aguda voz los interrumpió. Ambos miraron hacia la dirección de donde venía -

-¡Mamá, mira!- un pequeño, de no más de seis años, apareció de la nada y comenzó a apuntarles con el dedo-¡de nuevo hay sujetos raros tratando de hacer cosas pervertidas!- igual que el mocoso, una mujer de pelo azabache pero más claro que el de Hinata, llego al lugar-

-¡Tks! Hijos de…- no termino lo que iba decir, no frente al niño-Yukimaru, tráeme el bate de beisbol- el crio asintió y rápidamente se encamino en dirección a la salida del pequeño parque- y ustedes…-Naruto trago saliva, el tono de aquella mujer prometía dolor-¿Qué creen, que por que este lugar se ve un poco viejo pueden venir y hacer sus cochinadas? Mejor consigan un cuarto de hotel-

-l-lo lamento- exclamo velozmente, tratando de levantarse, sin embargo olvido que Hinata aún se encontraba sobre él mirando fijamente a la mujer- l-lo me-mejor s-será-

-¿y tú, quien mierdas te crees para decirnos que cojones tenemos que hacer?- soltó Hinata con una entonación mordaz, la mujer apretó sus manos a tal punto que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos-

-Maldita ¿acaso tus padres no te enseñaron que debes respetar a tus mayores?-

Esa fue la gota que reboso su paciencia, en un movimiento inexistente se puso de pie, dejando a un aturdido Naruto tirado en el seco pasto-

-repite eso- le reto, la mujer sonrió ladina-

-¿acaso tus padres te enseñaron que debes respetar a tus mayores?- su sonrisa aumento-

-Maldita perra-su expresión cambio de una divertida y sarcástica a una sádica y tétrica- Te enseñare lo único "bueno" que mis padres lograron inculcarme-

Naruto supo que ese era el momento de intervenir, ágilmente se elevó del suelo para tratar de cambiar el rumbo de las acciones, sin embargo fue muy tarde, pues la Hyuga corrió con todas sus fuerzas y le estampo un puñetazo en el estómago a la mujer, quien retrocedió unos pasos, seguidamente le dio una patada en el rostro que la mando de lleno contra el piso-

-hmp conocerás el verdadero carácter de un Hyuga- con lentitud camino hasta ella y la tomo del cabello-¿sabes? un pedazo de mierda valdría más que tu- acerco su rostro hasta dejarlo a unos escasos centímetros e instantáneamente le dio una inmensa bofetada, seguida de otra y muchas más- suplícame piedad, hazme una reverencia, lame el piso por donde ando y tal vez considere la más mínima posibilidad de dejar tu rostro medianamente reconocible-iba a dar otro golpe-

¡Plaf!

-¡muere!- Naruto estaba paralizado, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante semejante paliza que Hinata le estaba propinando a la misteriosa mujer, trataba de gritarle por todos los medios que se detuviera, que no era para tanto, que la dejara ya, pero impotentemente lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos cuando el pequeño, quien nuevamente salió de la nada y que respondía al nombre de Yukimaru, elevo un bate de beisbol en dirección de la cabeza de la azabache-

-_Que patético no pude ni siquiera alertarla del repentino ataque del niño_

-¿c-cómo?-abrió sus orbes azules con lentitud, solo para encontrarse con la peculiar escena de que Hinata paro ese golpe seco con una sola mano-

-¿en serio crees que me olvidaría de un crio que traería consigo un bate metálico?- hizo una expresión arrogante, arrojo el bate unos metros, soltó a la azabache y se encamino hasta Yukimaru-

-d-déjalo- suplico, Guren, con un hilo de voz, agarrando uno de los tobillos de Hinata-

-Mamá Guren-susurro con voz entre cortada, retrocedió unos pasos, el terror se apodero de su rostro-

-Tks, suéltame- haciendo uso de su fuerza se liberó del débil agarre-el mocoso que tienes como hijo se atrevió a levantarme la mano, merece sufrir- corrió hasta él, lo agarró del cuello y lo elevo unos cuantos centímetros del piso-no te preocupes, solo jugaremos un rato y después, cuando me aburra, te liberare- seguidamente le mando un puñetazo en el estómago que termino por sacarle todo el aire -

-s-suéltame- pidió con un último aliento, su rostro estaba un poco morado y sentía como sus fuerzas desaparecían-

-suplícame-apretó aún más su agarre- tal vez…- no termino su frase, giro su rostro por instinto y sintió como un potente dolor le recorría toda la cabeza, empezando desde su frente y terminando en su parte trasera-¿p-por…- soltó al niño, que cayó al piso recuperando el aliento perdido- q-que?-

En frente suyo estaba Naruto, sosteniendo temblorosa y a la vez firmemente el bate de beisbol con algo de sangre en la punta.

-n-no-dijo él, mas ella no le prestó atención. Llevo una de sus manos hasta su frente y sintió algo cálido, algo que no sentía desde la última vez que Sakura le golpeo hasta dejarla inconsciente, con algo de horror observo como en solo unos cuantos segundos su extremidad fue cubierta por sangre en su totalidad-y-yo-yo- todo su cuerpo se sintió débil, dejo de escuchar los tartamudeos del chico, su sentido del habla se desactivo y su vista poco a poco se desvanecía-

-TEME- lo último que supo fue haber encajado un fuerte puñetazo en el azul profundo se esos ojos-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura estaba sentada en la azotea del instituto, tenía la cabeza recostada en el barandal, los ojos cerrados y las piernas estiradas.

-joder… quiero más- susurro frustrada y es que pensó que un beso saciaría su deseo poco pudoroso por el azabache, pero en vez de hacerlo solo lo aumento- mierda… ¿Qué debería hacer? Ya no puedo resistirlo- mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y golpeo el piso- tal vez yo debería- de solo imaginarlo sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo, sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos-

-_tal vez no sea mala idea-_ a lo lejano de sus pensamientos alcanzo a escuchar esa fastidiosa y penetrante voz-

-no creo que violarlo sea la mejor solución- contradijo como si la voz estuviera sentada junto a ella- además-una melodía sonó en su falda-Tks…

Der damon liebe ist für immer,  
Der damon liebe ist für immer,  
Der damon liebe ist für immer, Für immer.  
Der damon liebe ist für immer,  
Der damon liebe ist für immer,  
Der damon liebe ist für immer, Für immer dir

Una mueca de hastió apareció en su rostro, esa melodía pertenecía a…

-¿Qué coños quieres dobe? Si es solo para joderme por haberte dejado tirada en ese mugriento hotel…-

-S-Sakura-san- paro abruptamente, esa voz definitivamente no era la de Hinata-n-necesito s-su a-ayuda

- ¿Quién coños eres y que haces con el celular de la dobe?- se apresuró a decir, pero no obtuvo respuesta, al otro lado solo se oían grandes sollozos-

-N-Naruto- dijo después de un rato de silencio- e-eso no i-importa-escucho como sorbía la nariz- e-el p-punto e-es q-que H-Hinata…- de nuevo hubo silencio-

-¿Qué? Maldita sea-

-está muerta…- ahora fue ella la que enmudeció-

-¿pero qué mierda?-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**¿En dónde estoy? Esa es la gran pregunta que rodea mi cabeza, a mi alrededor todo es negro y solo se distingue una diminuta luz al final del lugar. Camino unos metros hacia ella, sin embargo a medida que lo hago esta se aleja a una velocidad sorprendente de mí, por lo que me veo obligada a parar mi andar. Miro el lugar detalladamente, de repente me percibo como cabeza está a punto de explotar por el dolor, y siento como poco a poco mi cuerpo empieza a perder energías tal cual si se me estuvieran arrebatando algo de vital importancia-el bate- susurro una voz lejana y fue en ese preciso momento en el que caí en cuenta de algo; Llevo una de mis manos hacia mi cabeza y con horror compruebo como esta se ve envuelta por ese líquido tan importante para vivir- **

_**-**_**¿Por qué estoy sangrando?-mi cuestionamiento fue resuelto cuando imágenes de lo sucedido hacia algunas horas, pasaron en frente de mi- tks, ese imbécil me las pagara-trato de moverme de nuevo, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, mis piernas se hundieron en el piso, impidiéndome cualquier tipo de avance- ¿pero qué mier…?- trato de zafarme pero lo único que consigo es hundirme hasta un poco más debajo de mis caderas- **

-Mami, Mami ¡mira es una mariposa!-**grito una voz tan familiar y a la vez tan desconocida**-Mou, es muy bella- **elevo mi mirada algo aturdida y me doy cuenta que todo ya no es oscuridad, en su lugar había un gran jardín adornado por miles de árboles y flores; y una mesa de te finamente decorada-**

**-Es el jardín de la mansión- me tardo en reconocerlo ya que en la actualidad no se ve tan pintoresco; no hay mesa de té, las flores permanecen marchitas y los miles de árboles han sido reducidos a unos cientos. Como sea… dejo de enfocarme en los detalles minúsculos y en foco mi atención en una niñita que se acerca hacia mí corriendo a todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía ¿Quién rayos era? **

-apresúrate Mami-** se quejó la nena una vez que estuvo a mi lado, extrañamente no podía ver su cabeza ya que era cubierta por una misteriosa manta negra, intente arrancársela para descubrir de quien se trataba, pero al hacerlo me hundí hasta más arriba del ombligo-**

**-joder- murmuro con frustración y la cría poso su mirada en mi-mierd… q-quiero decir no fue mi intención…- **

-Es muy hermosa, al igual que tu-**otra mujer con el rostro cubierto llego al sitio, solo que esta era más alta y esbelta, no puedo negar que sentí un poco de miedo pues el tono en el que hablo estaba distorsionado, igual que aquel muñeco de las películas de saw **- pero si seguimos jugando, llegaremos tarde a tu primer día- **no supe cuál fue la mueca que hizo la niña, pero supongo que fue una de desagrado por lo que dijo a continuación- **

-¿es necesario que Hina vaya? Los niños se burlaran de ella, se darán cuenta que no puede leer y escribir –**la voz de la pequeña se apagó y no sé cuáles fueron sus palabras, lo único que pude percibir fue a la mujer acercándose enternecedoramente a la niña, para seguidamente abrazarla de tal forma que… hasta yo pude sentirlo- **

-está bien, no tienes de que preocuparte-**susurro y acaricio sus hebras**- no dejare que nada malo te suceda, siempre te protegeré hija… nunca dudes de eso-**por alguna misteriosa e irreconocible razón esas palabras atravesaron mi alma, era como si hubiesen sido para mí también, aunque esa no era una posibilidad -**pero si es necesario que vayas- **continuo la mujer**- allá conocerás a muchos niños de tu edad y harás muchos amigos- **se separó levemente de ella y le beso la frente, la cría recibió gustosamente los mimos y yo sentí una gran envidia; Hana jamás tuvo ese tipo de gestos hacia mí, pese a que era mi madre, ni cuando era pequeña ni mucho menos ahora**-

-¿me lo prometes?- **la mujer le regalo una radiante sonrisa y luego entrelazo su dedo menique con el de su hija**-

-con el corazón-** cerré mis ojos con pesar, que afortunada era esa nena, cuanto no hubiese deseado yo que mi ma… que Hana tuviese ese tipo de cariño con migo- **hemos llegado hija- **comunico la mujer y me di cuenta que estábamos en un lugar muy diferente al edén de la mansión, ahora nos hallábamos en un pequeño salón de clases-**bien, hija mi compañía termina aquí, pórtate bien y obedece a tu maestra en todo ¿bueno?

-HAI- **grito llamando la atención de todos -** te lo prometo con el corazón Mami-**una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, tanto que una luz cegadora inundo todo el terreno y cuando por fin se desvaneció note que de nuevo fui cambiada fugazmente de posición. En este momento me localizaba en un patio de juegos prácticamente vacío, solo dos pequeñas y frágiles figuras se distinguían a lo lejos. Trate de acercarme a ellos, más el estar con la mitad del cuerpo hundido en el piso me lo impidió, por lo que intente zafarme, pero eso sí, con mucha delicadeza he de aclarar.**

**-MALDITO PISO DE MIERDA PUDRETE- bueno, el ser delicada nunca fue una cualidad mía, sin embargo funciono, la parte de mi cuerpo que permanecía atrapada se desatoro por si sola y lentamente fue cediendo hasta que pude librarme por completo- jejeje soy increíble- sentí que no tenía tiempo que perder, corrí en dirección de los niños-**

-jajajajaja que nombre tan feo jajajajaja Raruto- **mi cuerpo se paralizo al oír ese nombre, no, eso no podía ser verdad, la única persona a la que solía llamar así era a… niego rápidamente con mi cabeza, que de nuevo empieza a doler ¿Qué diablos está pasando? La desesperación por salir de ese lugar inunda mi alma rápidamente, siento que si me quedo allí por más tiempo veré algo que nunca debió pasar, trato de huir pero mi cuerpo no responde, mis piernas se paralizan, mi corazón salta de un lado para otro, mis sentidos se agudizan a tal punto de perder el control y terminar en el piso presa del pánico y del miedo, grandes lagrimas surcan mis ojos, es algo de lo poco que puedo percibir, sé que estoy hipando pero no logro escucharme a mí misma.**

-¿y por qué mamá Hana no pudo venir?-** a los lejos se oye un pequeño murmuro, sin embargo estoy tan asustada que lo único que puedo hacer es ponerme en posición fetal y temblar tal cual cachorro abandonado en la lluvia-**

-ya te lo dije Hina-chan, unos asuntos de vital importancia ocupan el tiempo de tu madre-**no soy consciente del tiempo que llevo tirada en el piso, no sé si han pasado horas, días, meses, quizás años, o ¿Por qué no? Tan solo unos pocos y eternos segundos**-es por esto que tu gran abuelo Hiroto-sama ha venido por ti-

**-¿abuelo Hiroto?- me enderezo un poco para comprobar lo dicho por aquel hombre, y en efecto era él, con su traje negro finamente portado; su gran cabellera castaña, que era adornada por algunas canas, amarrada en una coleta baja; su rostro apacible en el cual solo se marcaban pequeñas y casi irreconocibles arrugas; y sus ojos, tan blancos y tan llenos de vida, que esparcían una gran ternura a quien fuera que mirasen pero en especial a la pequeña que a la vez le observaba con un poco de recelo-¿p-porque?- pregunto con algo de recelo, sé que la pregunta en si es estúpida, pues en estos momentos no me cabe ninguna duda sobre la identidad de esa nena, solo que no puedo evitar sentir celos y pensar en que la única persona que me quiso por quien era, en esos instantes miraba a otra con los mismos ojos que a mí-¿p-porque?- me pongo en cuatro y gateo en dirección a ellos y de nuevo caigo-¿Por qué?- con más determinación imito mi acción anterior y esta vez logro ponerme de pie para unos cuantos pasos antes de caer- ¿¡PORQUE!?-un desgarrador grito escapa de mi garganta, me levanto y corro hacia ellos tan rápido que mi vista sale lastimada y me veo obligada a cerrarla-¿¡PORQUE!? ¿¡PORQUE!? ¿¡PORQUEEE!?- mis pies se tropezaron entre si y por consiguiente caí estrepitosamente sobre el suelo, al instante siento como un tibio liquido baña todo mi cuerpo-¿Qué…?- mi cuestionamiento quedo en el aire, abrí mis ojos y fue cuando creí todo terminaba para mí, pues mi cara quedo a pocos centímetros de la de un sujeto no precisamente vivo- **

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Eso es lo que quieres saber? -** dejo de mirar el cadáver del hombre y me observo a mí misma, de unos seis ¡no! cinco años, sentada en medio de un charco de sangre abrazando y llorando a un cuerpo sin cabeza**-¿en serio es lo que deseas?- posa su atención en mí y un escalofrió recorre cada fibra de mi ser, sus ojos o peor dicho mis ojos, ¿no se ven así de terroríficos verdad?-¿te hice una pregunta idiota?-yo niego rápidamente mientras retrocedo unos pasos- entonces olvida, estúpida-

**-¿o-o-olvidar?- logro articular y ella suelta una sonora carcajada-**

-que patética eres-**camina hacia mí**- sí, olvida, olvida que todo esto paso-

**-¿t-todo esto?- **

-ags ¿tengo que hacerte dibujos para que entiendas?-**pregunto con ironía y yo asentí**- tks, olvida este día y has como si nada de esto hubiese sucedido- **un gran signo de interrogación se asomó por en sima de mi cabeza**- ¿Por qué soy tan idiota de grande? –

**-Mou no soy idiota, solo me tardo un poco en entender las cosas- **

-como sea, si lo que quieres es olvidar esto-**señalo la escena del crimen**- lo único que tienes que hacer es borrar de tu subconsciente las últimas veinticuatro horas de tu vida-

**-¿Cómo lo hago?- una sonrisa diabólica se formó en sus labios-**

-déjamelo a mí…-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-no me la creo…-

-pero es verdad…- dijo Gaara con voz quebrada- y-y-y-y-yo, Gaara Sabaku no, soy gay y además…- miro a Temari que sonreía victoriosa- estoy cien por ciento de acuerdo en que mi genialísima hermana mayor; T-Temari, sea la nueva presidenta del club…-hubo unos segundos de silencio-

- ahí lo tienes _gallina…-_ la sonrisa en su rostro se agrando- son cinco votos contra tres- la rubia miro a sus amigas y a Gaara con complicidad- por consiguiente… ¡me proclamo como la nueva presidenta de esta reverenda porquería!-

-_¿Por qué Gaara?- pesaron Neji, Shikamaru y Sai, ¿Por qué los estaba traicionando? Algo no andaba bien…- _

-y mi primera orden como presidenta del club será echar todos esos libros de mierda que tienen y remplazarlos con…- se relamió los labios-… Yaoi-

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII!

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Ola mis queridos amiguitos ¿cómo están? ¿Bien? ¿Regular? ¿Mal? Espero que sea la primera, bien como se podrán dar cuanta el capítulo ira dividido en dos partes, la segunda la subiré uno de estos días, no los aburriré con excusas patéticas sobre mi retraso, lo único que les puedo decir es que mi Neko-chan ya no está en este mundo, como sea, de antemano quiero darles las gracias a todos por esos fantabulosos Reviews, a los que leen y no comentan, a los que me agregaron como favorita, y a los que me tienen en alerta *w*, y pues bueno ¿que mas le dire? Así… que tal el ¿Naruhina? Y el ¿sasusaku? Les gusto ¿y el pedacito de Shikatema? Una relación sadomasoquista jejejeje puf fue una idea que se me apareció de la nada :3 Temari aún no sabe lo que es, pero lo va ir averiguando conforme avance el fic y ¿Shikamaru? Ese si la tiene bien clara jajajajaja, me decidí soltarles un poco de la terrible historia que oculta la mente de Hinata, en un comienzo iba a hacer un Naruhina tan meloso que hasta yo hubiese vomitado arcoíris pero estaba mirando Another y una cosa llevo a la otra, pero he de aclarar que eso no fue lo único que cambio su actitud de peque, jummm todavía falta más ¿y Sakura? Será capaz de violar a Sasu-chan? O_o quien sabe muajajaja … emmm les gusta la tía de Hinata? Jejeje en este fic ella y kushina serán las que digan ese agraciado Dattebane ya más adelante sabrán porque :D bueno ya para finalizar, quiero que me digan en un comentario si ustedes se toman un tiempito para leer estas notas o no, es que bueno es algo incómodo escribir esto y pensar que nadie lo lee TT_TT jejejejeje este capitulo va especialmente dirijido a:

**Agyrlthatloveanime:** bueno, me alegra mucho saber que te gusto la parte del NejiTen, gracias por tu review, este cap es especial para ti por ser mi el primer comentario :* y pues Aquí ta: Hay mucho, o bueno eso creo yo, NARUHINA.

**Heero Root:** Wiii si… es para ti y este también: por comentar siempre que actualizo :* yo no diría que Hina-chan sepa mucho sobre Naru-chan, lo que si diría es que alguna parte de su maltratado cerebro le indica algo sobre que lo recuerda, bueno no sé si cambiar sus personalidades, aunque en lo personal pienso que eso le quitaría la esencia a la historia DEMO cualquier cosa puede pasar :O

**MissTsuki0:** Genial que te gusto la parte del Neji-ten, ¿y qué? acertaste un poquito con la historia de Hina? Espero que noooo, jejejejeje Gracias por tu comentario, el capítulo es especial también para ti ¿Por qué? Por tomarte algo de tu tiempo para leer y comentar a esta escritora, y bueno con lo del shikatema sé que fue muy poco pero bueno te llevas una idea de cómo será su relación S-M (sadomasoquista) en el próximo habrá mucho mas! E una promesa´tebanne

**Blue Papoyo:** Wiiii, nueva lectora (la conti es especial para ti) yo también adoro ese tipo de historias y bueno yo también pensaba hacer 100 capitulos o por lo menos 50 O_o jejejeje tendrás mucho que leer (PD: adoro "hermanito" jejeje lamento no comentar mucho, con la universidad a duras penas puedo escribir mis historias TT_TT) comenta cuando puedas :D

Giiova-Chan: jejejeje bueno no hay mucho talento, estoy segura que escribes mejores historias jejeje aquí esta la conti, especial para ti, chauuu :*

**Guest:** Arigato, me alegra mucho leer eso :D bueno aquí está el siguiente espero que te guste O_O

**Noelialuna:** Waaaaa (especial para ti) bueno naaa no creo ser tan talentosa, pero gracias por comentar siempre y sin importar la demora, prometo no tardarme tanto para subir la conti :D

**Danishippuden:** gracias por tus dos comentarios (es por eso que también es especial para ti la conti) esa es mi idea causar esas risotadas con mis escritos lalala me emociona mucho saber que mi fic te gusto :* (pobre Sakura ¿verdad? )y bueno siempre trato de actualizar pronto pero el destino parece odiarme ¿) jejejeje aquí está la conti

**MackenzieWazzlib**: Nueva lectora Wiiiiii :D amo la idea de que ames mi fic ¿) que bien que te guste la trama y bueno habrá más romance, más adelante

No siendo más me despido y muchas gracias por leer y comentar

Y bueno si les interesa por que la demora fue porque descubri que hay alguien por ahí que está tratando de sacar ideas de mi fic para crear los suyos y ps eso me desanimo un poco, pero bueno no diré nombres y cuando mis anbus me revelen más detalles lo dejare o la dejare en ridículo en frente de todas y todos… lalalalalal chao

Inner: los reviews son gratis

Yo: de veritas

Inner: SIII Solo tienes que dar un click y listo

Yo: oh que bien ojala mis lectores lo sepan XD


End file.
